Chaos Meets Love
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Co-writer: Xie Xie///AU: Train is in an assassination group and can't help it when he walks into a bar one night. He meets a girl and falls for her. But when someone comes and tries to suck him dry will he survive? Can he stand it if he does? //TrainXOC//
1. Assassins

I: Assassins

_Hey I'm doing another one with the help of my best friend, Xie Xie. Anyway this is my second fic. So if you see anything wrong just tell me. But enjoy anyway._

_I do not own Black Cat, Yabi, or Wiley. But I do own Lynelle._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I was walking from another long day from work. My apartment was just a few blocks from where I worked. And I worked at the Assassination Society. Where people assassinate for the good of the society, hence the name. Anyway my name is Train Heartnet. I'm only 18 and already working as an assassination agent. I know I'm young but I have nowhere else to go.

I wanted to take the longer route to my apartment. Something in my gut told me to go this way and I never go against that. Anyway as I was walking something caught my eye. It was a bar named Cait Keep. The name really didn't sound interesting. But before I knew it I was walking towards the door to walk in. The place was packed and I saw a lot of 'sweepers' as some call them.

I walked over to the bar and took a seat on a barstool. From out of nowhere the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walks past me to give people their orders. But suddenly she stopped in front of me.

"What'll ya be havin'?" She asked. God she was beautiful. And she had those unique eyes. I could just stare at them all damn day. "I'm sorry is there something wrong?" She snapped me out of my trance.

"No. Everything's fine. I'll have milk." I answered her. God, did I sound so damn stupid. But then I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw her laughing. Then I realized how red my face was.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drink." She said as she walked away.

Damn. I have to ask her for her name. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black & gold flannel pants. From what I could tell she had a great personality and was cheerful most of the time. I turned around waiting for my milk. Looking down at my tattoo on my left collarbone I touched it. There was a XIII tattoo.

Suddenly she came back and I turned back around. But before she left my sight I asked for her name. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name? You're not on of those stupid jerks who just wants to use me, are you?" She asked. Making me worry for a second. Thinking she didn't want to give some stranger her name.

"No. I just wanted to know your name. I bet it would match your beauty." I said. Then covering my mouth immediately. Realizing what I just said.

She laughed again. Then she smiled and answered, "My name is Lynelle Wolves. Nice to meet you…" She tilted her head.

Then I realized I haven't given her my name yet. "Sorry. My name is Train Heartnet. And your name does match your beauty." I figured what the hell, it's worth a shot. Might as well say what I want to say before it's too late.

"Nice to meet you Train. And thank you." She said. Her smile making me feel happy. And for the first time in my life I smiled. Not forcing a smile but a real loving and caring smile. "So, you like milk?" She asked. I was stunned by this. Why wouldn't I? Doesn't everyone?

"Ya. I've gotten so used to drinking the stuff since I was a kid that I just can't seem to help myself." I answered her.

"Let me tell you something." She motioned me to come closer and I did. "I love milk too. And that's why I sometimes steal it from right under my boss' noses. But don't tell anybody, k? It'll be our little secret."

I moved back. Realizing what she just said to me I was shocking. If anybody found out she could be fired. Or worse, someone from the Assassination Society could assassinate her. But I wouldn't tell anybody. Partly because I liked her. The other part was because she was still so innocent and young.

"Alright. You can trust me." I said finishing up my bottle of milk and getting change out of my pocket and leaving it on the counter. Then I left. Feeling that I'm getting too attached to this girl. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way.

I walked out of the bar and started heading down the street to my apartment. Sure it wasn't big or comfy. But it was somewhere to get some sleep. Then I heard footsteps behind me. They were faint but kept getting closer and closer. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I turned around to see who it was. It was the girl from the bar, Lynelle.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have a place to live? Where are your parents?" Maybe too many questions at one time. But hey she was young and everyone her age should still have parents. Well, other than me anyway.

"I don't have any parents. They were killed by the Assassination Society." She answered. That was one thing I was not expecting. I could tell she was pissed off at those people for murdering her parents. But the only problems were one, I worked for them and two, she was following an almost complete stranger.

"How do you know the person was from the Assassination Society? Did someone tell you about it?" I asked. She seemed to get ever angrier when I asked her this. Now I regret asking. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"It's ok. I'd rather somebody know the truth. Because you're the first person to ask what happened." She answered. She seemed to be relieved after she said this. I guess she's been waitin gto tell somebody but no one ever asked.

"Well," I stated, "I'm all ears." She opened her mouth but nothing came out. I guess she was nervous at first. But then I comforted her by holding her hand. Letting her know I would listen.

She turned to me and smiled. "Well when I was only 7 a person with blond hair, red eyes, and a black outfit not showing much shot my parents. Of course he didn't know I was there. I made sure of that. Then when I thought he was out of the house I came out of my hiding spot and looked at my parents. I knew tht they were dead. But I didn't want to believe that. So I shook them but they didn't come back. Then when I was getting up to get out of there. The man who killed my parents, the man who killed them in cold blood was standing right in front of me. He was smirking and I had a serious look with tears that stopped long ago. His smirk became even wider. Then he vanished. And the only ones who could've pulled that off was the Assassination Society."

I didn't know what to say. The man she describes is the murderer of my parents as well. But how could that be? When I was 10 he looked the exact same as Lynelle was describing him to be. He would have at least had some gray hair. But no, he didn't. Without even knowing it my grip on Lynelle's wrist tightened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me with concerned eyes. Then my grip loosened and I turned to her then smiled. "I'm fine. I just need to get some rest. That's all. If you want, you can stay at my place tonight. It's not big but it'll do."

"If you don't really mind then I'm ok with it." She said happily. I guess she was waiting for someone that would listen to her. And she tightened her grip on my and and started running to my apartment. I'm thinking she just took a guess on where it was. Because I never told her where I lived. So I caught up to her and ran right beside her. She was as beautiful as can be and smiling the whole time. I smiled along with her not telling her that I could feel someone right behind us. I knew that someone was from the Assassinstion Society and I had my next job. But I waould wait until Lynelle fell asleep and then sneak back in.

We finally got to my apartment and she made herself right at home. I sat on the bed and she was laying on the couch. Then I remembered that I had some fresh milk in the fridge. "Do you want some milk?" I asked seeing as how I had 13 bottles in there.

"Sure. I'll take a bottle." She said. Knowing that I was right in front of her. But I got up off the bed and went to the fridge still sensing that someone was not to far away. I gave her a bottle and I had already opened mine up.

She smiled at me sgsin. I was getting so used to that smile that I would soon need to see it everyday. "I think I'm gonna rest for a bit. You should do the same. It looks like your tired from working at that bar." I said not trying to sound rude.

She nodded in agreement. Then finished her milk and turned on the couch so her back faced me. I could hear her breathing slow. Showing signs that she was falling asleep. I waited about a half hour before leaving. Just to make sure she was asleep. Then I hopped out of the window onto the roof.

Little did I know it was going to be my least favorite person up there. And he is no one of those guys that acts like a complete jackass around girls. He just thinks that every girl is gonna fall in love with him when they see him. And so far that hasn't happened. But I went up there anyway and saw him waiting for me.

"Here's you next assignment, No. XIII." He said as he smirked.


	2. Vampire

II: Vampire

_Alright! Xie Xie here! Just so we know, again, I'm gonna help BlackCatTrain out with her next Black Cat fanfic! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle. I do own Wiley and Yabi (which ever one of them appears in the story)_

_Remember Read and review!_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

I opened the note and read it. It was semi-difficult to read, but I managed it. It had my next assassination on it. It had to be done tonight. I sighed, Lynelle was still inside sleeping, and I didn't want to leave her alone. Not after what I had found out tonight.

"I know what's going on here." He said to me. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. "You don't want to leave that pretty young woman alone. I'll stay he-"

"No." I interupted. I didn't trust him enough to leave him alone with Lynelle. No way in hell. I tried to think of someone that I could trust that owed me a favor, but since I didn't have a long time to think about it, no names came to mind.

"Oh come on. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Jenos," I began, "I know you wouldn't, the thing is, I don't trust you, and your womanizing mind." Jenos took a step backwards in fake injury.

"That hurts Train." Jenos said as he put his hands to his heart and fake cried. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Jenos just needed a good slap upside the head. Most of the time I was the one to give it to him. "I can't believe that you'd say something like that to me."

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" I asked glaring at the man. Jenos sighed, waved good-bye, and then left. Thank god. I could only stand him for so long. Most of the time all I wanted to do was beat him to a pulp.

Now I was left with my problem; who was going to stay here it Lynelle woke up? I couldn't trust anyone from work, for obvious reasons, and I couldn't think of a name of anyone that would do this for me.

It was either I do this mission tonight, or I would get fired. I had to do it, I needed the money, and I wasn't going to avoid the worlds most dangerous assassins for long. I was good, but I wasn't _that_ good.

With a sigh I decided that I was going to have to live without leaving Lynelle home with someone. She'd be fine, and I'd make sure to lock the apartment. I did so, and then I left. This assassination had a time limit, and it needed to get done tonight. There were only 6 hours until dawn, and I had to get to the other side of town. Mind you, I didn't live in a small city. It would probably take half that, even with my speed. I didn't trust cars, the last time I'd been in one I had to jump from it before it blew up. Cars are _not_ my friends.

I left and headed towards my destination. As I ran across the roof tops the city lights were blurs of color and light, and I paid no attention to them. The only thing that was left in my mind was to get this assassination done and get back to Lynelle.

I arrived at my destination with three and a half hours to spare, I felt my head spinning on my shoulders. That's what happens when you run for so long without stopping and taking a rest.

My target was just walking into a club. Damn. This was going to be tricky. In the end, I didn't want to start a mass panic, and I waited for them to walk back out the door and fall into my trap. They didn't seem to have many guards for someone of such high standing as them. It was odd, but I guessed that they wanted to seem less like a big shot, and try to blend in more.

An hour later my target walked back outside and headed for the car. I drew my gun and aimed. A second later I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air, when it reached it's destination, it embedded itself into the man's chest. That's when I knew that something was wrong. Instead of dropping to the ground dead, he stood there, opened his shirt, removed the bullet from his chest with only a little blood, and then looked straight at me.

I was in trouble.

This man wasn't human! My information had been wrong, and now I was going to pay! I still had two hours before dawn, there was still a chance that I could kill him. I fired a few more rounds into his chest. They all were removed, and then he came after me. With inhuman speed he appeared in front of me. Now that he was closer I could see that his skin was too pale to be on a human, and that his eyes were red.

Before he could land a hit on me, I back flipped away and loaded my gun again in the process. I couldn't afford to let him get his hands on me. If he was what I thought he was, then I was in for it, and I would need a stake. If I made it out of this alive, then I was going to write a _very _strongly worded letter to my employer, and I was going to personally kill them all.

The vampire came after me again and I dived from the roof tops and onto the street below. Wood, I needed wood. Preferably something sharp that would penetrate through his rib cage and get his heart. It was going to be difficult. Wait, screw that. It was going to be damned hard. Holy water would have been nice too, or blessed bullets of silver. They should have known that his information was faulty!

I could hear the footsteps behind me. They were moving faster than I was. An advantage of being a vampire I guess. You're not bound to the human limitations, but you can't go out in the sunlight. Bummer. Now that I think about it, some UV rays would have been nice too. I guess that's too much as for though. They were gaining on me, and I was already at my limit. Damn it all.

Then it happened. I felt the teeth sink into my neck, and bite down hard. I couldn't believe this. I was going to be bitten by a vampire! They were going to suck me dry, and there was going to be nothing that I could do about it. I felt the blood being sucked out of me. Then I felt an odd sense of pleasure. I guess that the bite gave off endorphins or something that triggered the pleasure receptors in my mind. I got a high-like feeling. I didn't even notice that I was turning deathly pale. I guess that Vampires don't take kindly to being shot at.

My advice; if you ever shoot a vampire, make sure that it's fatal, and that you're rightly prepared.

Suddenly the feeling stopped and the vampire turned to dust. I came out of my pleasure stupor and looked to my savior. I couldn't believe who it was. It was Wiley, one of the other people who I worked with. She was always quiet and did was she was told. I had also heard that she was a computer whizz.

"No. XIII, are you alright?" She asked me. I couldn't answer, I felt to weak and light headed. She bent down and helped me to my feet. Deep with in me I could feel something stirring.

"You are safe now, but you will never be the same." She explained to me. "That bite will turn you, I'm afraid to say."

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"Train," she said, using my name for the first time. "You are going to turn into a vampire."

"Why're you helping me then?"

"I'm helping you because I'd rather not see someone that I like be hunted and killed tonight. I'm not doing this on orders, and I'm probably going to get into a huge amount of trouble for this, but you are my comrade. I'm going to path you up, and you are to go straight home. Do not stop, just go home." She ordered. I nodded, but I wasn't sure if I could do what she asked. I still felt dizzy, and I just wanted to pass out. Then I remembered that Lynelle was there. I couldn't put her in danger.

"I can't go home." I said. Wiley looked at me. "There is a girl there, her name is Lynelle. I can't endanger her." I explained.

"Don't tell me...Train, you have gotten yourself into a situation in which I don't think that even you can get out of. Very well," she said after a light sigh, "you will go to my house." I nodded and we headed to her house. It wasn't that far away. We got there and she started to bandage the wound on my neck.

"How did you kill the vampire?" I asked.

"I didn't. Jenos did." Wiley answered. "To answer your question though, he chopped off it's head with his wires."I stared at her in disbelief. Jenos had saved me? What the hell was going on with this world?! First vampires are alive, well, so to speak, and now Jenos is saving me? No, something wasn't right.

"Why did he save me?"

"You are full of questions. I cannot answer that, you will have to ask him that yourself. If he sees it fit to tell you, then he will. I don't speak for him, or any one else for that matter." After a few more minutes in silence she had finished and I looked at myself in the mirror. She left the bathroom and I noticed how I looked different.

Instead of the slightly tanned skin that I had, I was much paler now and I could see flecks of red in my eyes. I was startling to think that I would need to drink someone's blood for my own life now.

"You will not fully turn." Wiley said. "You weren't bleed dry enough for that to happen, and the only way for you to fully change now, would be to drink someone dry, unless they wanted you to, and in that case, nothing would happen, besides that person dying at your hands, well, your mouth." She said in an awkward tone.

"Why did they do this?" I asked. I think I was still in shock and that's why I was asking all these questions. Most of the time I was silent.

"The information was faulty. Or so they say. When I heard your assignment I knew that something was going on. They should have sent me, and so I went to investigate. I saw Jenos, and then I realized the situation, and I decided that I was going to help you. Now enough with the questions, you're going to need to get some rest." Wiley led me to her living room and pointed to the couch.

"Wiley, I have a favor to ask of you." She looked over at me. "Leave me here, and go to my apartment. Lynelle is there alone, and I don't like that situation." I explained. "When she wakes you can explain everything to her, or you can bring her here. It's her choice." She nodded and then headed towards her door.

"Don't leave Train." She advised me. I nodded and then she left, locking the door behind her. I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Love

III: Love

_Hey. Well the next of part of the story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_I do not own Black Cat or Wiley. But I do own Lynelle._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Surprisingly I fell asleep. I didn't think I was going to fall asleep last night. Due to the fact that I was turned into a vampire. I woke up a little groggy but I didn't open my eyes. Then suddenly I felt someone breathing on me. Who was it? Who had been breathing on me? Curiosity took over and I saw who it was.

Lynelle had been sleeping right in front of my face. She didn't even stir when I moved to sit up. She was kneeling on the floor. I thought that would be an uncomfortable position. So without even knowing it I pulled her up onto my lap and she laid on my chest. Suddenly hearing someone coming I looked up. Then I saw Wiley standing against the wall. I turned a little red. But she knew me too well that I loved this woman lying in my lap.

"Don't blame me. She decided to come back with me. And then when we walked in the door she saw you laying on the couch. I told her to follow me to the room I made up for her. But she didn't want to leave you by yourself out here. And she didn't want to leave your side for one second. I guess she's in love with you as much as you are with her." Wiley explained.

I wasn't planning on blaming her for one second. She had done what I asked her to before I fell asleep. I looked down at the sleeping and peaceful face of Lynn. Yeah that was a good nickname for her. She shifted a little bit in my lap and I just smiled. I loved how she was so oblivious to what I had become. Then I realized something. "Did you tell her what happened to me?" I asked a little worried.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell her. I figured that's something you should tell her when your ready. I just told her that you got jumped and needed a place to stay for the night until today." She replied.

I suddenly felt a feeling of relief. But she was right about one thing. If I was to ever truly love this woman I would have to tell her what really happened. But for now I would try and hide it from her.

Then I felt her shift again. Only this time she opened her eyes. She got up slowly and turned to me. I smiled and then she realized where she was. She turned a little red. I tilted my head. I thought she wouldn't mind. To see if Wiley's theory was correct I pulled her back down in my lap. She didn't get up and she didn't move. I don't think she cared but was a little shocked. "It's all right. I won't hurt you." As I whispered I could feel my fangs a little bit.

"I believe you." She said taking me by surprise. She just cuddled in my lap and fell asleep again. I thought I would be a little more tired than I was. After all vampires do sleep during the day. But considering I'm not a full-fledged vampire it doesn't effect me. Guess I should be glad I wasn't sucked dry. But someting was bothering me. I wasn't sure what it was though.

Wiley was watching me very cautiously. She could sense someting was wrong with me. Then she saw how I was looking at Lynelle all of a sudden. I didn't mean to look at her that way. It's just I couldn't help it. Then Wiley lifted her from my lap and went to the fridge after she set Lynelle on the couch across from me. She got out a container and poured the red contents into a glass. She walked over and gave it to me. I took it and drank it. It was filling that feeling up I had before. After I was done she set Lynelle back on my lap and I just watched her.

"I thought that might come in handy." I heard Wiley say. I guess she was talking about the stuff she had just given me. I tilted my head confused. Now that I think about it, I don't even know what that stuff was.

"What was that stuff?" I asked. "It seemed to agree with my stomach and make it happy." Yes it definitly made my stomach happy. But I listened intently waiting for her answer.

"It was blood. I got it from a neighbor. Because I knocked him unconscious to get it." She really was a good friend. Even though that would be illegal, she still did it. All for the sake of quenching my thirst. Especially since I would've drinken Lynelle's blood if she had not done so.

"Thanks." I told her. "If you didn't do that I would've harmed her." Looking at the still sleeping Lynn in my lap. But then she was showing signs of having nightmares. Just my luck too. I wonder what it was that she was having nightmares about.

"No problem. I knew if she came I would have to get blood form somewhere." Wiley replied. She was still in the kitchen. I dould smell something in the air. She was cooking. And she was making bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Not that I'm complaining. I can just smell all that in the air.

Suddenly I felt movement in my lap again and Lynn shot her eyes open. I realized her eyes were a little pale and looking like they were between real-life and unconsciousness. Panting a little harder than normal. Then I went to full caring mode. "Are you all right? What happened?" I asked. Trying to get some answers.

But all she did was just stare up at me. Then mumbling something. I heard it of course. But it didn't make sense. She mumbled, "Please don't leave me. I'll be all by myself. What am I gonna do if you leave?!" She snapped her eyes shut. And started tossing and turning.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Trying to fight her way out of his grasp without her knowing. She suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around me. She started sobbing. I tried to comfort her by stroking the back of her head. Noticing now that she was awake and scared half to death by the nightmare she had.

"What was it that got you so scared and frightened?" I asked. I was scared for her. Because she seemed to be out of it. And to me it didn't seem like she was the one to never cry and always smile. But she was crying.

"My parents... they were... they were..." But I knew what she was going to say. And I just put a finger to her lips. She turned to me and still smiled. Even though she was going through this I guess I made her smile.

She then put her hand to my neck and rubbed it. But it didn't hurt at all. If that bite mark was still there her touch would probably make it feel better. Then I pulled my hand up to her cheek and caressed it.

Our faces came closer and closer to one another until our lips met. Then I opened my mouth. She was hestant for a moment. But reassuring that it was alright. So she slipped her tongue into my mouth and mine into hers.

After a couple moments she stopped. Pulling away and widened her eyes. I put my hand up to my lips and keep it there. Forgetting I was a vampire. She must have felt the fangs I have with tongue.

"Train..." She said as if I had done something wrong. Then Wiley came out and went back into the kitchen. Realizing what just happened. Then Lynn looked at me for an explaination. "Are you a vampire?" She asked so suddenly I didn't know what to say.

"Yes. And I'm going to tell you what happened. Then you can decide if you want to stay or not." I told her.


	4. An Explanation

IV: An Explaination

_Hope you guys like this chapter! I shall do my best! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle. _

_Don't forget to review!_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I explained everything that had happened to Lynelle, she was taking it quite well. Well considering we had just basically made out, I would hope that she'd take it well. She seemed a little surprised to hear everything. She took it well. Then I realized that she'd gone into shock from everything that she had just heard.

"Is all of this true...?" Lynn asked. That's when Wiley came back in from the kitchen with two plates of food. One for her, and one for Lynn.

"Yes." Wiley answered before I could. "I saw it." Wiley added as she handed Lynn the plate of food. Lynn took it and the fork. She ate some eggs and I couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful. "The only thing different about the Train that you met earlier that night, is the fact that the only thing he needs to survive is blood. Other wise he's the same." Wiley explained. She went and sat at the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room and ate her breakfast.

"This all so strange. I know that you're the same, but I know that you're different as well. What I can't believe is that I told you about my past and you didn't say anything. You're from the same Society as he was...why didn't you tell me before?" she asked me. I didn't really know what to say.

"Sometimes people don't tell the person that they love, all that they should. As long as it gets told in the end, that's all that matters." Wiley said to us, though not really making it obvious. She had a point though. "I don't think that Train intended to tell you because of your past with them. I tell you this, Train is a good person, and he will never intentionally harm you."

"I can believe that." Lynn said. I smiled at her, showing my fangs, but she didn't flinch or look away. She leaned in towards me, and then our lips met again. Our eyes closed and we were too involved with each other to sense that someone else had walked in the apartment.

"Looks like No. XIII has found someone for him." My eyes shot open and I looked over towards the voice. Jenos was standing there, I glared, but he just simply smiled and walked over towards Lynn. "Hello, I'm Jenos, I work for the same Assassination Society as Wiley and Train, and I'd like to welcome you into Train's life." I tried to smack him, but he moved out of the way. He laughed and then Wiley handed him a plate of untouched food.

"Did you know he was coming?" I asked her.

"We have breakfast together every morning." Wiley answered and then headed back into the kitchen to start the dishes. I couldn't believe that they did this every day! How in the world could she stand him!? After Lynn had finished her food she walked over and put her dishes in the sink, Wiley thanked her, and then washed them. Jenos did the same a few minutes later. "I have a job to go do, I'll be back later. Do _not_ trash my apartment." Wiley added as she walked out the door. Jenos, Lynn, and I were all standing in the same room. Jenos and I did not get on.

"So, No. XIII, how'd you two meet?" Jenos asked to make small talk. I don't do small talk.

"None of your business." I answered.

"So much for pleasant company." Jenos muttered, and I glared at him again. I think that Lynn saw the tension strings between us, and knew to stay out of it. To keep out of the way Lynn decided that she was going to explore Wiley's apartment. I think what she really did was lock herself in Wiley's bed room until we were hospitable again. "I see the thanks that I get for saving your life." Jenos commented coldly.

"I never asked you too." I growled.

"You may not have, but did you honestly want that girl to wake up at your apartment all alone, and then find out later in the day, not from your mouth, but from a newspaper, that you'd been killed, and that you were an infamous assassin? I don't know about you, but if the person that I loved found out that way, even if I was dead, I'd be ashamed." Jenos explained to me.

"What do you know about love?" I asked hotly. "You have never loved someone, and no one had ever loved you."

"Wiley may be your friend, but I'm sure that she doesn't tell you everything." Jenos said, and then got up and left. What the hell did he mean by that? I shrugged it off, and then Lynn walked back into the room.

"It seems like you two hate each other." She commented, and then sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"We don't get along very well. I'll admit that, but I don't know about hate." I said. Lynn nodded, then we laid down on the couch and closed our eyes again. Lynn grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. We watched it for a while before Wiley and Jenos returned. When Wiley walked in the apartment, she seemed furious, and I could smell the blood on her.

"What happened?" Lynn asked.

"Her target got the best of her before she killed him." Jenos answered, earning a glare from Wiley. "He stabbed her in the arm and then again in the shoulder." Jenos added. Suddenly Wiley poked him in the neck and several other spots. He fell to the ground and she stalked into the bathroom. I walked over to Jenos.

"Seems like she can still do that pressure point trick that you're not so fond of." I commented, Jenos glared at me, but made no move to stop me, he was paralyzed at the moment. "Lynn, can you help Wiley with cleaning her arm?" I asked. Lynn nodded and headed into the bathroom where Wiley was. The water ran, and I went to the fridge.

Smelling the blood on Wiley made me thirst it, and crave it. I opened one of the canisters that she had, and I drank it, not bothering with a glass. After I finished it I tossed the container in the sink. By now Jenos was getting feeling back into his limbs and the effect of the pressure point technique was wearing off.

He sat on a stool near the counter and glared at me. I glared right back.

"Stop glaring at each other. This is neutral ground." Wiley said as she walked into her bedroom to get changed.

"Oh, Wiley said that we're all going shopping today. This will be a good way for you two to get on better terms with each other. She also said that if either of you objected, she'd create living puppets out of the both of you with Jenos' wires. So I suggest that you don't complain." Lynn said.

Jenos was about to object, but then decided against it. I knew that even though I was part vampire Wiley's pressure point technique would still cause some damage, so I kept my mouth shut as well. Lynn headed into Wiley's bedroom and then walked into the bathroom with some clothes. Wiley came out of her bedroom, she didn't look anything like she normally did. A V-Collared shirt, a skirt, and a pair of flats. Then Lynn walked out of the bathroom and I gaped.

She was wearing a black shirt that came down in a V, and showed a little, but nothing much, there was a necklace that I hadn't noticed that she was wearing before. Her shorts were a dark grey, and on her feet were a pair of blue tennis shoes. I was stuck in my boring old clothes.

"Wow..." I said. "You look beautiful." Lynn blushed slightly at my comment and I smiled.

"We can stop over at your apartment if you want." Wiley said to me. "You need some new clothes. Those have blood on them." Wiley pointed towards the blood stain on my shirt. She was right.

"Yeah let's g-" Then I noticed something that I hadn't before. Wiley and Jenos were holding hands. Holding hands...either I was having a nightmare, or something was going on behind the scenes! "What's going on?" I asked as I looked around to see if any hidden people were going to jump out at me and say 'You've been punk'd!'. There were none. I pinched myself, and I didn't wake up. Something was going on that I didn't know about. Talk about feeling left out of the loop.

"Think about what I said earlier, Heartnet." Jenos said. I tried to think back that far, to what he said. I didn't recall. I tend to filter what he says out into the trash can and leave it there. "Let me guess," he said, "you weren't listening."

"Play nice." Wiley said, and then headed towards the door with Jenos in toe.

"Do you think that they're like...together?" I asked.

"Of course they are! You can tell just by looking at them!" Lynn said. "Train, you need to push past your feelings for Jenos, for Wiley's sake. Everytime you two fight it hurts her. Her man, and then her best friend fighting, that's got to take a toll." Lynn explained to me. I nodded, I hadn't realized what was going on until just now. I'd have to apologize later. For now, we were off to my apartment, and then to the store. Yay...shopping.


	5. Shopping

V: Shopping

_Yo. What's up guys? I know we're already on our fifth chapter of the story. Well anyway hope you guys are enjoying these fast updates!_

_I do not own Black Cat or Wiley. But I do own Lynn._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

We arrived at my apartment about an hour later. Finally realizing how far my apartment is away from Wiley's. Jenos and Wiley decided to stay outside and wait. Meanwhile Lynn wanted to come with me. I was trying to find some clothes that didn't smell like blood and were still black. Three quarters of my wardrobe contains colors. But right now I wasn't in the mood for colors. I wanted something black. Then Lynn came in with a black turtle neck, black trench coat,and tight black jeans. The attire was perfect.

"Thanks. This is the perfect outfit." I told her. She blushed. Even though we've only known each other for a short time she knew me well. And that's one thing I love about her. Then I got dressed and left my apartment holding hands with Lynn.

She smiled and said, "Train, you look sexy." I blushed and I don't think I could get any redder. But I hid that from Lynn. She would laugh until she clutched her stomach. I looked away trying to hide this fact. I could hear her already laughing. "I'm serious. It really is a good look for you." She said.

I looked at her and smiled too. She was just crying a few hours ago. And she recovered from it so quickly. That's another thing I love about her. She was strong and confident. But then she saw my face a little bit better from before. She put her hand to my forehead and asked, "Do you have a fever? Or are you just blushing?"

"No. I just need some air." I said. Then we were at the front doors walking out. Not seeing Jenos or Wiley anywhere. Me and Lynn started calling out to them. Suddenly my ears picked something up. It was something I was used to hearing. Only the noise came from me and Lynn.

When I heard Lynn near the noise I warned her. I went in her place and saw what I feared was true. Wiley and Jenos were making out. Then I just had to ruin the moment. I smirked widely and said, "Awww. My best friend and co-worker making out. Ain't that sweet." Then Wiley moved away from Jenos. And in a fury she came towards me trying to hit my pressure points. She stopped when she thought she hit me, only realized she hit Lynn instead.

"You shouldn't do that." Lynn said as she slumped to the ground. "You know he's more fragile to that kind of stuff now." But she was paralyzed and was going to be for about an hour or less if we're lucky. The only reason I say this is because she seems to be holding something back from me. But I know when she's ready she will tell me.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I would've just dodged." I told her. She wasn't able to move yet but I sat her up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was much more comfy like that than lying on the ground only able to see.

"Ya but what if you did get hit? Besides I love you too much." She explained. I thought I was the protector. Guess you can have it both ways. We both look after each other so the other doesn't grt hurt or go too far. But it goes deeper than a sister-brother relationship. It's a love that's strong and pure.

"Well then we'll look after each other from now on. And make sure the other doesn't go too far or get hurt. Agreed?" I asked. She nodded and was starting to move again.

"I guess I can move again." She said. We both got up but I helped Lynn. Because she was still a little wobbly. Wiley and Jenos were sitting down a few feet away. Jenos was trying to comfort Wiley because she hit Lynn instead of me. And besides she wouldn't have hit me anyway. We were just messing around.

"Hey Wiley, Jenos. She's able to move again." I yelled to them, "We can go shopping now. I mean if you guys still wanna go." It looked like they were getting up and coming towards me and Lynn. Wiley looked like she was a lot better than when she first hit Lynn.

"Idiot. Of course we still wanna go." Lynn told me. She turned to Jenos and Wiley and asked, "Right?" They both nodded in agreement. I was kinda surprised when they nodded. I didn't think they would still wanna go. But that proved me wrong.

"Alright then, let's go." I said as I ran. I knew if I did that Lynn would run right after me. She did and looks like she didn't even get hit by Wiley's technique. Jenos and Wiley followed soon after.

We finally arrived. This mall was huge and had a lot of stores. I, of course, wanted to find some kind of store that was a little gothic but suited my taste in clothes now. Because I was a vampire I needed to find some dark clothes. And I know Lynn would help me with that since she picked out the outfit I have on.

"Jenos and I are just gonna look around. If you want you guys can look around or you can come with us." Wiley said. I answered. "Nah. Me and Lynn would like to look around ourselves." I turned to her, "Right?"

"Ya. It would be nice to see what the different stores have." She replied. Then we were off. Wiley said we would meet back there in a couple of hours. So it gave us plenty of time to find the kind of store I was looking for.

Me and Lynn were searching for about an hour. We couldn't find a store for me. We were window shopping at a couple of places. But none of them suited me correctly. Then Lynn pulled me before I realized she was headed to the store best suited for me. I started to smile again. She knew me all too well.

We went in and looked. It's a dream come true. Nothing but black everywhere. She started picking out clothes that looked good on me. Then I picked some out for her too. Like I said before she knows me all too well. And I know her all too well. We both liked the clothes the other picked out.

When we came out we both had two bags each. Of course, we went to go find Jenos and Wiley. To see if they were ready to go. There's just something about shopping I don't like. Other than shopping for dark clothes that is.

I eventually spotted them on the other side of the mall. I guess my sight grew as well. Looks like they were waiting for us. So I sneaked up behind them. They both jumped. It was hilarious. Lynn was cracking up from where she was standing. Just when I realized Wiley was about to do her pressure point trick I jumped and she fell straight to the ground. I landed next to Lynn and she smiled then I smiled back.

"Well then let's head back." I said. Wiley was giving me a death glare. I just smirked showing a little of my fangs. Lynn saw this and chuckled. I love it when I make her laugh. I'm happy that she's ok from before. We headed out and left. But then I felt like I was being watched. I don't know by who but I really didn't want to find out. So I rushed everyone a little but not showing that I was a little worried.

We finally got back to Wiley's apartment. It was around noon when we got back. I didn't feel anyone watching us. So we were save. But for how long I wonder. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was already sitting on one of the couches in Wiley's apartment. Lynn came up and sat beside me.

She leaned on my shoulder and I just smiled. Stroking her head again I remembered when we were in the mall. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Then I felt like she had a serious look. Just then I felt the same presence watching us that was watching us as we were leaving the mall.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered. I knew she didn't want to worry Jenos or Wiley. And then I nodded. "It seems we have an unwanted visitor." She whispered again. Trying to make sure Jenos and Wiley weren't anywhere near us.

I suddenly felt something strike me. I'm not sure what it was but I pushed Lynn off of me. When I did that I fell on the floor my eyes as wide as they could be. I don't know what it was but it was hitting me and it was hitting me hard. Then I was smelling it. A strong smell of blood. I don't know where it was coming from or who was bleeding I just knew I had to get out of there for Lynn's sake. Becuase I refused to drink her blood. She is my love and my life after all.

But before I could go anywhere Lynn held me down on the floor. She yelled for Wiley and Jenos. They came in and saw the shape I was in. Then I realized they were looking straight at my eyes. My eyes were pure red. Wiley hit some of my pressure points, ran in the kitchen, and got another canister out of the fridge filled with blood. She gave it to Lynn who then poured it in my mouth.

As the liquid hit my tongue I started to calm down. Then after I was finished I was completely relaxed. I noticed the worried look in Lynn's eyes. I tried to tell her I was ok but I was too tired to speak. And since Wiley hit me with her pressure point techique I could put my hand up to Lynn's cheek and caress it.

I started to lose consciousness. But not before I got a kiss from Lynn. I heard her say, "I love you Train." But I couldn't say it back. All I could do was snuggle up to her. I felt someone pick me up and put me on the couch. As soon as my head hit the end of the couch I felt sleep take over.


	6. The Unknown

VI: The Unknown

_Whoo! Chapter 6! I know you're excited! I am! _

_Disclaimer I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle. XD_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping for, but however long I was asleep for, Lynn stayed there with me. I slid my eyes closed again, but I heard footsteps walk into the room. It was Wiley. She was dressed in her work clothes. I didn't want to wake Lynn so I whispered. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jenos and I have a new assignment." Wiley said to me. Then she left through the window, not bothering with the door. I guess that she was going to meet him somewhere. He had left while we were sleeping, at least that's what I assumed. Most of the time she'd give me more information than that, either this was important, or she was angry. I'd have to ask her later. Killing someone would make her feel better.

I closed my eyes again, but I couldn't fall asleep. Lynn was still sleeping on me, and I didn't want to wake her up, so I just laid there looking around. I had never really paid any attention to Wiley's apartment before. It was kind of dark, and really neat. I'd have to say that one of her hobbies was cleaning, at least I'd say that if I didn't know her better. There was one thing that I noticed about it the most. It wasn't really lived in.

"Good morning, Train," Lynn said suddenly, I jumped a little and she laughed. "Did expect me to wake up yet?" she asked.

"No, I thought you were going to sleep a little longer." I answered truthfully. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smiles are contagious. Extremely so.

A knock came at the door, Lynn walked over and answered it. There was a single man standing there, about a foot taller than her looking around the room. "I am looking for a name named Jenos Hazard, and a man named Train Heartnet."

"I'm Train Heartnet." I said from the couch. This man was more than he seemed. He looked over to me, and then suddenly he was in front of me. I had heard Lynn whimper, and I looked over towards her without taking my eyes off the man in front of me. He had shoved her roughly against the wall and hurt her! No. He wasn't going to live after this night. Hell. No. "Bastard!" I growled and then launched myself at him. He didn't even move an inch. He was a true vampire, unlike me. He took me in his hand and threw me across the room. I hit Wiley's TV and smashed in the screen. It had looked like an expensive TV, she was going to be pissed.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me, and I dove out of the way. Even compared to my inhuman speed, he was faster. I could feel the rage welling up inside of me, and I knew that I wanted him dead. More than anything, I wanted him dead. I wanted to feel his blood on my hands. I attacked him with my claws. I slashed his eye, and he stumbled back, screaming inhumanly in pain. I didn't let him recover before I was on top of him again. Since I was now a vampire, I knew what I had too killed them. Even through my furious attack of my claws, he grabbed me away and smashed me down on the table. I grunted in pain. Then I noted that the table was wood. There was a large shard with in my arms reach. I grabbed it. Then I stabbed it into his other eye.

As I pulled the makeshift stake from his eye, I aimed for his heart. Since I was stronger than when I was a human, it was fairly easy to shove it through his chest, and straight into his heart. There was a louder, inhuman scream than before, and he burst into dust. I was panting with the effort, and I wanted blood. Living blood. Lynn was still leaning against the wall where he had shoved her. I took a step.

With all the strength that I could muster I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a canister, with in a few seconds it was gone. I was still starving for more. I pulled another canister and drank that down. I felt better, much better. Lynn was pulling herself off the ground. Now that I was calmed down I walked over to her and helped her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I think so." She answered. Lynn felt her back, and then flinched. I laid her down on the couch and then I lifted the back of her shirt up. There was a large bruise on her back.

"Ouch." I commented. I didn't know what would help the bruise, but I thought that ice would stop the swelling. I walked to the freezer and grabbed some ice. I wrapped it up in a clean dishtowel and then I gently placed it on Lynn's back. "Don't move for a little while." I advised, and she nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. They were too fast." I said.

"It's okay Train. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes things happen, and there's nothing that you can do about them. I'll be fine, and that's all that matters. I nodded and then put a soft kiss on her head.

"I'd turn on the TV, but it's busted." I said. Lynn smiled a little. "I hope that Wiley isn't too mad when she comes home and sees this." I added.

"Wiley mad, is not a good thing." Lynn said, and I nodded my head in agreement. I walked into the kitchen and pulled the phone off the wall. I dialed Wiley's cell phone and waited for her to answer. When she didn't and I got the voice mail instead I left a message saying that I was going to need more blood soon, and then hung up.

"Hungry?" I asked Lynn. She nodded. I looked through the fridge and saw some leftovers. I pulled them out, heated them, and set them on the counter. I walked over and helped Lynn off the couch to the food. I figured since we'd already destroyed her coffee table, and her TV, we could at least be kind enough to eat in the kitchen. "I miss solid food." I muttered.

"It must be kind of like drinking tomato juice all the time." Lynn said as she made a face. I guess that she wasn't a big fan of that. "Yeah, I'd miss solid foods too." Lynn agreed. After she finished eating we walked over to the couch and laid down again. I fell asleep.

The next thing that I knew was the door opening again. Then screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" It was Wiley. I looked over to her. "What did you do?" she asked with her eyes narrowed at me in a glare that shamed the one that she'd given me earlier in the day.

"I didn't do anything!" I said in my own defense. "A vampire came here looking for Jenos and I, and when I told him that I was me, he attacked me! I defended myself and this is how the living room ended up trashed." I explained. Jenos was standing behind the fuming Wiley trying to calm her down.

"This isn't trashed. This is destroyed! It took me years to get all of this the way that I wanted it! Now it's ruined. My parents memento to me, it's destroyed!" Wiley said as she walked over to a side table and picked something up off it. It crumbled to dust in her hands. I hadn't realized that all of this stuff meant so much to her.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. Lynn was keeping quiet, she knew that this wasn't the time to talk.

"That was the only thing that I had left from my parents..." she whispered and then sunk to the ground. Jenos walked over towards Wiley, obviously concerned. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shoved it away. "Go away. I'm going to walk into my room, and come out in five minutes. If any of you are still here, I'll kill you." Wiley said. She got up off the floor and headed towards her bedroom. On the way she knocked a lamp off the table, and waited until it shattered, then she continued walking. I had never seen her so upset before. I've seen her mad before, but this was even scarier.

"We'd better leave." Jenos said. "She's not kidding. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her...emotions." Jenos said, it was the best word to describe her feelings. I nodded and then lifted Lynn off of me and the couch. We walked into the hallway and Jenos closed the door. He leaned against the wall and waited.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"If no one is here she'll break down in ten minutes. After the five that she gave us is up, I'm going to go in and try to cheer her up." Jenos explained.

"I think I should be the one to do that." Lynn said. "It's a girl thing." She added at the curious look that Jenos gave her.

"Alright. Be careful though. Wiley can get dangerous with that pressure point technique of hers." Jenos advised. Lynn nodded, and then waited. After ten minutes were up she walked in and closed the door behind her. Jenos and I were left alone in the hallway.

"So..." I began. "How did it all start between Wiley and you?" I asked. Jenos was a little surprised at the question. "She is my best friend, and most of the time she doesn't keep things from me." I said.

"Long story. I'm not sure if she'd want me to tell you." Jenos added. Wow, he could keep secrets. I was trying to be nice on the outside, that doesn't mean that I had to be nice on the inside. "What's with the small talk anyway? You hate me." Jenos said.

"Well Lynn said something to me about me hating you. She said that it was hurting Wiley, and I didn't want to do that, so I've decided that I'm going to try to be nice to you. Of course I'm still bad talking you in my mind, but at least I'm trying." I snapped.

"Ah," Jenos said. We fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes. Lynn came to the door and opened it.

"It's safe." She said. Jenos was the first one in the door, and Wiley was sitting at the kitchen counter and downing shots of whiskey. "I gave her the bottle, and she started to mellow out." Lynn explained.

"Hey," Jenos said as he walked over and gently rubbed her back. "You okay?"

"No." Wiley answered bluntly and then downed another shot with a shiver. "I might be." Wiley poured herself another drink, but Jenos didn't let her drink it. Wiley scowled at him and then harshly shoved a finger into a pressure point. He collapsed onto the table.

"I tried to take it away from her too, but she nailed me in the same spot as she had with Jenos. With less force of course." Lynn added. I nodded, there was no way that I was going to try to take that bottle.

"I guess that the only thing to do is to wait it out." I said. Lynn nodded. After Wiley had finished the bottle she headed towards her room and closed the door. I figured that she needed to sleep. She had just polished off her whiskey that had been full before. "We should head to my apartment." Lynn and I left and then headed to my apartment. Jenos was still on the table, unable to move when we left. Oh well. I still didn't like him, but for the sake of my friend, I'd try to be nice. On the outside of course.

We got there and Lynn collapsed onto my bed, she was tired, who wouldn't be after the day's events? Shopping, then a vampire fight, a pissed off, depressed, and emotional Wiley, yeah, I think that anyone would be exhausted after that. I curled up next to her, and we fell asleep.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

VII: Surprise, Surprise

_Woohoo! Another chapter finished and up. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Wiley._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up to the beautiful, angelic face I've gotten so used to seeing. She was laying right next to me. My arms wrapped around her like she was going to be attacked by something. Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life. But it's in the past and there's nothing I can do about it.

Finally realizing something. I started to wonder if I had a heartbeat. I mean I know a _human _has a heartbeat. But would a vampire like me have one too? I wasn't too worried about it.

Suddenly Lynn shifted so her back now faced me. I didn't care though. I just wrapped my arms around her waist. She was the only person I would want and need. Everything about her was perfect. I knew I eventually needed to get up and get some blood. Because I knew I would be craving it soon. And I absolutely, I mean absolutely **refused **to take Lynn's blood. She was my love and my life.

The more I thought about it the more I craved it. I didn't have any here. Nor did I want to get it from some random person off the street. In the end I would just have to wait and see what happens. And that in itself would be interesting.

Lynn started to stir and opened her eyes. She realized that she had her back to me. I don't know why she did it but she turned herself so we would be face-to-face. "G'morning Train." She said with sleepy eyes and a yawn. "How was your night?"

"It was fine with you by my side." I answered. She blushed a little but I reassured her with a kiss. She smiled and cuddled in my chest. I put my chin on her head and we started to fall asleep again. But before we even shut our eyes a pound came to the door. I turned to see what time it was. It was only 8:30. Who in the hell would be pounding on my apartment door this early in the morning?

I told Lynn to stay there because I would be right back. So I headed out to the door and looked through the peek hole. It was a tall, lanky man with a grin on his face. Then I saw it. Just my damn luck. "Yes? Do you need something?" I asked. Not really thinking.

"I was looking for a man named Train Heartnet. He was seen by a few witnesses being taken my some girl. Do you know where I could find him?" He said. "My name is Zane Holmes."

I opened the door, with the locks still on them, a little to see if he would attack. He noticed this and saw that I was peering out at him. I saw his eyes widen and he began to attack my door. I shut it immediately of course. I ran back to where Lynn was and grabbed her. I told her we had to get out of there. "I'll tell who was at the door as soon as we get out."

"Ok." She said. I ran out the window with her in my arms. I protected her from the shards of glass. Then we landed in the alley below. And I made sure Lynn was all right before we continued.

"You ok?" I asked her. A little worried because of the jump we just took.

"Ya. I'm fine. Now who was at the door?" She asked. I jumped at the question. Not too sure of what to say. Because I really didn't want to worry her too much.

"It was…" I was a little hesitant but Lynn kissed me. So I continued, "It was another vampire. He said his name was Zane Holmes." I looked back up to her and saw the shock in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. Now I was curious to know why or how she knew that name.

"He was my boss at that bar I working at. I can't believe he was actually a vampire all this time." She told me.

I growled. I didn't think they were watching her too. I only thought they were after me because I was turned and I helped killed one of their comrades. But I see now why the Assassination Society went after her and my parents. And why they gave me that assignment. I was to get her to be watched and me to be turned. That's it. I officially quit that stupid place.

Then I heard someone coming. From the corner of my eye I thought it was that damn guy again. But at second glance I saw Wiley. She was grief stricken when she saw us in an alley. She came closer and closer. Realizing that Lynn didn't come out of her daze I kissed her. She calmed down a bit and saw Wiley as well.

"Why are you guys in an alley?" She asked. Jenos was coming up right behind her.

"There was a man at the door. He was looking for me. He said his name was Zane Holmes and he's Lynn's boss when she worked at the bar called Cait Keep. Then when I opened the door a little I guess he recognized me. So he started attacking my door. I grabbed Lynn and jumped out the window." I replied. Why was did this keep happening? And why to me and Lynn? It didn't make any sense.

"Well we should take you back to my apartment." She said.

"Why? I was just about to see if that guy was gone yet." I told her. But she just shook her head. She nodded to Jenos and he took Lynn off of me. I was confused and furious. I looked to Wiley.

"If you could see your eyes Train. Your eyes are red in some places. And I don't want to risk her life. Even if you know you won't attack her. I just can't take that risk. And besides you don't have any blood here." She explained. It did make sense. So nodded understanding what she was saying.

I got up off the ground and started to walk. Wiley was walking right beside me just in case if anything happened. Suddenly I realized I was hungry. I wasn't sure how long a vampire could last without blood but I would hold on for Lynn's sake.

We eventually got to Wiley's apartment. I walked straight into the kitchen and raided the fridge for what I was craving. I finally found what I was looking for. I opened the canister and drank. I was full for now. Then I sat down on one of the couches in Wiley's apartment. Even after destroying it she fixed it up to almost perfect over night. Jenos then came in with Lynn right next to him. She walked over and she sat right beside me. I guess we were inseparable.

"Do think we'll ever be safe again?" She asked me as she laid down in my lap. I could tell she was worried. And I couldn't blame her. I was just making her life even more complicated than it already was. But she would never admit that.

"Yes. I know we will, over time. But I'll protect you with all my might." I told her. I was still trying to decide if I wanted to turn into a full-fledged vampire. I would be able to protect Lynn better. But then again, what would she say if she ever found out? I pushed that thought aside and laid down with Lynn. I wrapped my arms around her and she hung onto me like I she wasn't ever going to see me again.

I opened my eyes not realizing I fell asleep. Lynn wasn't on the couch with me anymore. I started to worry. But then I heard the bathroom door open. I saw her hair was wet, so I'm guessing she just took a shower. She looked over at me as I was peering over the couch. She smiled at me and went in one of the bedrooms. I guessing she wants to change.

"She came out about five minutes later and sat next to me. I couldn't help but to ask. "Do you know where Wiley and Jenos went?"

"Wiley said she was going to go talk to the Assassination Society about giving you a break. And Jenos went with her." She said.

I was starting to get hungry again. So I got up and went to the fridge. I looked through it and frowned. It looked like I only had one canister left before Wiley was out. I drank it and went for the phone to call her. She picked up and I told her she had to stop somewhere to get more blood for me. She understood and hung up.

"Train?" I heard her say from the couch. She sounded serious. And that's something new. But I knew she wanted to talk to me about something. And I knew that. So I sat down right next to her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Sounding serious myself. I turned to her. She opened her mouth. Nervousness took over but I kissed her gently to reassure her that it's ok whatever it is. But she didn't say anything.

So I was leaning near the window. I watched the as the sun was over the city. It was shining through the window. I'm glad that I was still able to go out in the sun. For some reason I pushed open the window and leaned out. I breathed in and out. It was a great day. But then I fell out. I guess I was leaning too far out. I knew I couldn't fly and I wasn't sure if I would survive even if I was a vampire. The window I jumped out of at my apartment was only two stories off the ground. Wiley's was 6 stories high.

Suddenly I saw big, feathery angel wings. They were in my vision. I wasn't sure who it was or where they came from. I just knew they were safe. So I leaned into the person more. This person I think chuckled. But I'm not sure. They were bringing me back up to where I had fallen. And placed me back in the room. The person was still standing next to me with their face covered by the angel wings. Then I didn't see Lynn anywhere.

I searched and searched but I couldn't find her. Just as I was about to give up I saw it. I saw the face of the person with the angel wings. It was Lynn. She's the one that saved me. She's the one that didn't let me fall to the ground to see if I'd survive or not. I smiled. And it wasn't one of those little small one. This smile was huge. I walked up to her and hugged her. She really was an angel sent from heaven.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. Not letting her go for one moment.

"I wanted to. I tried before but it just didn't want to come out. And I didn't think you would accept me if I told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Train." She said. I could tell she was holding the tears back. I knew she didn't want to cry. But I was comforting her.

"Hey, don't cry. Remember what Wiley said?" I asked. She looked up. "As long as it gets told in the end it doesn't matter." I added. She then smiled and her wings started to go back into her back. I pulled away from her and led her to the couch. She had a couple tears on her cheeks but I wiped them away with my thumb. I caressed her cheek to calm her down some more. It worked. And that's when I heard it.

I heard something coming at me. I pushed away from the couch and stood up. Then I felt something penetrate my stomach. It was a bullet. And it hurt like hell. So I'm guessing it was a special bullet only used on vampires. I pulled it out and let out a painful cry. I knew I needed to feed in order to heal this wound. Because it wasn't healing on it's own. But I knew that there was none in the fridge. And I'll be damned before I drank Lynn's. But then she came beside me. I saw her eyes. They were filled with hate, fear, and concern. Hate for the person who tried and killed me. Fear for losing me. And concern to try and get the wound healed.

Then she spoke. "Train, I know you need blood to heal this wound. So please, take mine."

"But Lynn. I can't. I can't after what I found out. It wouldn't be fair to you. I would be taking your angelic blood." I said.

"You have to Train! I can't lose you! I don't know what'd I do if you weren't with me! Just don't take all of my blood. Just enough until you heal." She said as she cried. And she was crying hard.

"But—" I was cut off. She had kissed me. But when our tongues touched I could taste the blood. Her mouth was cut on the inside. I didn't want to. But she was practically begging me. She wanted me to do this. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I didn't want to leave her by herself. She broke the kiss and pulled away. Then she pulled down the neck part of the turtleneck she was wearing and I saw her neck.

Should I or shouldn't I drink her blood? After what I just found out about her. I don't know.


	8. Demon

VIII: Demon

_Yay! I get to write an interesting chapter!  
_  
_Disclaimer: I don't Own Black Cat or Lynelle. XD_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

I knew that if I didn't drink blood soon, that I'd die. I couldn't drink Lynn's. She was too good, and too pure to do that to. She was screaming at me to do it now, and I heard more  
gunshots. I knew that they were probably aimed at Lynn. Before she could react I grabbed her and pushed her under me. I felt the bullets connect with my back, and I cried out in pain. I collapsed on top of Lynn. I just wanted, needed, blood.

"Train!" Lynn screamed at me. "Drink my blood! Please! I can't lose you!" Lynn yelled at me as tears flooded from her eyes and down her cheeks in small rivers. I shook my head no, and then I closed my eyes. I didn't fall unconscious, but I couldn't move.

I heard someone come in the door, from the scent I knew it was Wiley. Jenos followed her in. Soon enough her scent moved towards the person who shot me. I didn't know what happened or who fell, but someone fell, and someone was panting. I felt something press at my lips, and then I smelled the blood. I opened my mouth and downed it greedily. Slowly my wounds started healing, but I knew that once I was done I was going to need more blood. I opened my eyes and looked towards the man who'd fallen. It wasn't Zane, but I figured that it was one of his goons. Either that or it was someone from the Assassination Society. Maybe both.

Wiley was standing over his body and glaring down at it. She wasn't too happy. Then I noticed her fingertips. There was blood on them. I looked at the body, in all the pressure points around his neck were puncture wounds from her fingers. I didn't know that she could nail them that hard. It was kind of scary...

"I just cleaned this place up. Train," Wiley said to me, "you're just a bundle of trouble. Wherever you go, trouble follows you like a loyal lap dog. Great, there's blood on the carpet." She added. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I didn't even know why it was funny! Maybe because after all that, she still cared about the carpet. I heard Lynn join in with my laughter, and then Jenos. Wiley had already left the room, I guess to clean the blood from  
her hands.

After I stopped laughing I took another canister from Jenos' hand and drank it. He put the rest in the fridge and then went to see what Wiley was doing.

"Ah! Get outta here you pervert!" she screamed and then threw things at him Lynn and I burst out laughing again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were changing!" Jenos screamed as he ran from the room followed my several large books like looked a lot like dictionaries and an encyclopedia. I didn't know that Wiley had the force behind her to throw them like that. She didn't seem that strong, but I guess that she was stronger than she seemed.

Jenos ducked behind the couch and waiting until the furious attacks were over. Once the books stopped flying he peeked from out behind the couch, then sat down in an arm chair and made sure that nothing was going to come randomly flying towards his head.

"Well, I guess that you should knock before walking into someone's room." I said sarcastically. Sure I could be nice, but I still had to have my jokes or else I'd go insane. Jenos glared at me and I grinned widely at him. Lynn was still giggling a bit, it was a happy sound in a not so happy setting.

Suddenly there was a thud. Making sure that it wasn't an attack, Jenos and I ran towards Wiley's room. The sound had come from there. When we opened the door she was on the ground clutching at her head. Jenos was by her side in a second. I could tell that he loved her, like I loved Lynn.

"Wiley! Are you okay?" Jenos asked. Wiley shoved him away from her and then bit her finger. That's when we noticed the change. Instead of her normally silver eyes, they were now tinted with orange, her hair was black instead of a light brown, almost blonde. Lynn saw the changes and gasped.

"Get...away..." Wiley managed. Jenos looked shocked to see her like this. Hell, I was shocked to see her like this.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Wiley closed her orange tinted eyes and started to take deep breaths. Soon enough her features faded back to normal, and she was calm. She pulled her finger from her mouth and looked at it.

"I'll explain in a moment." Wiley answered as she regained her composure. When she was sure that she was back to normal she stood up and licked her blood from her finger. "I'm not a normal human. I'm a half demon. My mother was a human, and my father was a demon. When I was conceived there were many people after me. They were afraid that I was going to be my father's child. But my father had changed. He wasn't...evil any more. He cared, he really did. One day they caught my mother and father off guard, and they were killed.

Before my father had died, he sent me to one of my mother's friend's houses. They raised me as their own, if not a little distantly, and I grew up knowing what I was." Wiley explained to us. "I get the transformations to the evil side of myself when I am infuriated, upset, or in desperate need of help. It's a change that doesn't happen often."

"Ironic." I commented. Wiley looked towards me. "No, it's nothing. Never mind." I said. Lynn was tugging on my arm now. I looked at her, and she seemed a little desperate.

"I'm going to get some rest." Wiley said, she did look tired. She headed to her bed, and Jenos walked over with her. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. I went with Lynn's tugging, and when we arrived in the living room she sat me on down on the couch.

"Train, demons are as powerful as I am. We are sworn enemies as well." Lynn explained to me. "If she knows that I am an angel she will come after me and try to kill me. Do not tell her." Lynn said.

"She's only a half demon, and her human side presides over her demon side. You heard her, she only changes sometimes." I said, trying to reassure her. This did explain all the odd occurrences around Wiley though. The ease in which she had thrown the books, and the ability to kill someone with just her fingers. "If she does try anything, I'll stop her Lynn, but it's Wiley. She wouldn't harm you." Lynn nodded and then sat down next to me on the couch. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist. We sat there contentedly.

I guess we fell asleep because the next thing I knew was the smell of hotdogs. I opened my eyes and Jenos was making some food. Wiley was sitting in the armchair to the side of us. She still looked a little shaken and tired.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes." Wiley answered. "I'm just a little out of it. The transformations take a lot of energy, and unlike you, it takes a lot to replenish it. Sometimes days, depending how long I stay in that form for." Wiley explained.

"How long have you stayed like that before?" I asked. I knew that I shouldn't have asked it the second that I saw Wiley's face. She turned pale, and fell silent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"It's fine." She said. Lynn was up now and listening. "The longest that I have stayed in that form is a year."

"A year?" Lynn asked a little shocked.

"Yes. A year." Wiley confirmed. "I'm sure that you all remember the year when people were turning up all over the place dead. It looked like the people had been toyed with, and then killed slowly, as if the person killing them had a grudge against them, but there was no connection, it was random. That was me." We all gasped and Jenos dropped the pot on the floor. Wiley didn't even bother to look over. "I had been cornered one day, when I was around fifteen. I was trying to engage my transformations on a whim, but it didn't turn out so well. I got myself to transform, but I couldn't change back. That's when the demon that's inside of me freed itself. I was the one doing that killing. Ironic that I ended up a killer for a profession, isn't it?" she asked sourly. I guess that it was a touchy subject. "I got away, but all those people died because I was a stupid young teenager who wanted to play with fire, and then she got burned." Wiley's voice was filled with scorn for herself, and I swore that there were tears running down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault." Lynn said. "That demon took control of you. There was nothing that you could've done to stop it." Lynn explained. I knew that she was trying to cheer Wiley up.

"I was the one messing around with it in the first place. It is my fault. Don't try to preach to me, angel." Wiley growled, Lynn was surprised by the wording that Wiley had used. "Yes, I know what you are. It's all over you." Wiley said. "I have known from the moment that I saw you." She got up and left the arm chair, and then seated herself at the counter near the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe that there are so many things that we haven't told each other." I muttered. "I've known her for years, and still, I guess I don't know half the things about her that I thought." Lynn hugged me to show that it was all right, and I smiled at her.

"Jenos, go in that cupboard and hand me one of those bottles." Wiley said as she pointed towards a cupboard near the floor. Jenos bent down and opened it.

"No, I'm not giving you that." Jenos said.

"Will you just do it?!" Wiley growled, I guess she was still a little cross from the whole almost changing into a demon thing. "No." "Then I'll get it myself." Wiley jumped over the counter and grabbed it. Jenos intercepted her hand then pulled her up from the ground. "Will you let go of me?" She growled as she tried to yank her hand away.

"I'm not going to let go until I know that you're not going to go for that bottle." Jenos said. Wiley glared at him and continued to try to yank her hand away, his grip was too strong for her. Lynn and I figured that we should probably take cover soon. We ducked behind the couch and waited for it all to be over.

A few minutes later we peeked out and Wiley was back in her chair at the counter and Jenos was dishing out the hotdogs. Had she listened to him?

"Lynelle, your hotdog is ready." Jenos said. Lynn got up and went to go get it. Wiley was already eating hers, and Jenos was making his own. I still missed solid food. How jealous I was.

"Hey Wiley." I said as I walked over. "Do you think there could be a way to change me back into a human?" I asked. Wiley stopped chewing and looked at me. She swallowed the bite that she had in her mouth, and then began talking to me.

"I suppose that there could be, but no doubt that it would be painful." Wiley explained to me. "Of course it will take a lot to figure out what it is. The internet is a valuable resource for things like that, but it's hard to figure out what is fact and what is fiction. Why? Do you want to be a full human again?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I know that I miss solid food. Speaking of food, Jenos, toss me a canister from the fridge." Jenos nodded and then tossed me one. I opened it and drank it. It always hit the spot, but it was still kind of weird to be drinking someone's blood. Though whatever kept me alive, that's all that mattered.


	9. Full fledged Vampire

IX: Full-fledged Vampire

_Yay! My co-author just got her story updated and did the last chapter in the same night. Let's give a round of applause (crickets chirp). (coughs) I said let's give her a round of applause (loud clapping). Thank you. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoy making it for you. X3._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Wiley._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

After I drank the canister I threw it in the sink and headed back over to the couch with Lynn. That couch was really comfy. That's why I would always find myself and Lynn on it. And besides we always slept there. So how could it not be comfy?

I was still surprised that Wiley knew about Lynn's secret. And then Jenos was staring at Lynn when he heard this. And now he was still staring. And it was irritating the hell out of me. Why would he be looking at my girl when he's got one of his own?

"So, if you're an angel," Jenos stated, "where are your wings?" I'm not sure why he would ask. But if I were him I would be a little curious too. Of course, I knew where they were. But I'm not sure if she would want him to know that.

"If you want I could show them to you." She said. I wasn't surprised. That's her choice if she wants to show him. So far I'm the only one that has seen her wings. And if she wants to show them to someone else then I'm not gonna stop her. Besides I love her wings. But, of course, they're not as beautiful as she is. If anything they just enhance her beauty.

"Alright. Show them to me. I'm curious to know now." He said. She got up and the slits in her shirt are still there from before. So she didn't have much trouble. And they just came out of her back in an instant. "Wow. Now that's cool."

She just turned around and smiled at me. And I smiled back. She was so beautiful. And she came back to the couch and sat down. Her wings were still out. She leaned closer and closer as our lips touched. Then all three of us heard a thud in the kitchen We knew it had to be from Wiley. But what was the reason now?

All of us headed into the kitchen to see why Wiley would've fallen. It looked like she was turning into her demon again. She bit her finger again. But this time it didn't work. She turned fully into her demon self. The first thing she saw was Lynn with her wings still showing.

Jenos grabbed Wiley because he knew she would go after Lynn. Wiley was trying to shove Jenos off her to go after Lynn. Suddenly Lynn headed for the window and jumped out. She then spread her wings and flew. I could see tears running down her face. I knew she didn't want to leave Wiley like that. And especially leave me. But she had to so she would be safe. Once Lynn left Wiley started turning back to normal.

"Damn. I should've told her to never reveal her wings around me." Wiley said weakly. Looked like she was going to pass out right then and there. "Train, you have to go out and search for her. Before Zane gets to her. She can't fight him on her own. Help her. You need to… help… her…" Wiley fainted.

I came right up beside her. Then Jenos came up beside her as well. "Train." He said, "Go after her. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Wiley. She'll be fine. If it is true that someone wants you then they'll try and go after Lynelle. And even if they want her she can't defend herself well if she doesn't have any abilities." He was right. So I headed out the door.

"Jenos," I stated, "thank you. And make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." And then I headed down the stairs and left the building. I couldn't just let Lynn get kidnapped or defend herself. She needs me. And I wasn't about to just ignore her.

I went up on the rooftops and I searched. I searched the streets. Nothing. I search the alleyways. Nothing. I even searched the skies to see if she was still flying. Nothing. Then I heard a thud a little ahead of where I was. I wasn't sure if that was her but it could be something. And it could also be nothing. But I wasn't about to take that chance. So I went to where I heard the thud.

"Welcome, Mr. Heartnet. I was wondering when you would show up." That voice. It was that voice that I could never forget. I turned and looked to where it was coming from. Little did I know it would be a sight to see.

"Zane." I said through gritted teeth. He just finished drinking someone's blood. And I couldn't stand the sight. But the smell was even worse. The more I smelled the blood, the more I craved it. I'm starting to think he did this on purpose.

"Hello. I've been waiting and wanting to meet you ever since I heard one of the people that had worked for me turned you. But you seem to be exceptional." He explained. Well seems like he wasn't expecting his co-worker to turn me. I'm not saying that I was expecting it either.

"Well what do you want? Because I'm kind of in a hurry." I said. I really need to find Lynn. And this guy was keeping me from doing that. Hopefully I can just leave without him doing anything to me.

"Straight to the point? Ok. Well how about you come with me and we can discuss this a little more in detail." He said. Ok. Now this guy was really starting to piss me off. I need to find Lynn dammit. And he wasn't helping any.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that. And now, if you'll excuse me." I jumped into an alley and started running. I needed to find Lynn and get away from him. He seemed more dangerous than he looked. I could just feel it. He wasn't your average vampire.

I ran down Moonlight St. Oh the irony. Anyway I was heading down the middle of the street when I heard a faint whimper. Normal humans wouldn't be able to pick it up. But I am not your average human being. I headed towards the sound. And this time I saw a pair of white, feathery angel wings going into someone's back.

I walked closer and closer. And it was my love. Although she probably didn't know it was me. Since she was ready to fire something at me. Then she lowered her hand and hugged me tightly. I could tell she was scared, crying and shaking terribly. "Lynn, why are you crying?"

"Some men saw me. They said their boss wanted to see me. But I didn't want to go with them. So then I attacked them with a bright laser. It seemed to work. Because they ran away from me soon after. That's when I came here." She explained in between sobs.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here and you'll be ok. I'll protect you from everything and everyone. So don't worry." I told her as I stroked her head. We needed to get back to Wiley's apartment. And that's where we were headed. And I knew that I also had to feed again. I refused to drink Lynn's blood. And I refused to drink some random person's blood. Because I knew I was hungry enough to suck them dry.

"Let's go Train." She said. I didn't realize she was ahead of me. And I started seeing little flecks of red in my eyes. She must have seen them too. That's why she was running and pulling me with her.

Then I smelled blood again. But it wasn't the same as before. Something was different about it. It was more like a murderous kind of blood. I realized that the person I smelled the blood form is from the Assassination Society. That's the way I headed instead of to Wiley's apartment.

I heard Lynn calling for me. But I was too focused to answer back. I had to find this person. Then I would suck them dry. Hey who needs them? I know the world would be better off without them. I kept following the smell. Finally I came upon a figure in the distance.

"Hello XIII." He said. It was just another pathetic person who was working for the Society. He just got done killing another person for the good of the Society. They really would be better off dead.

Without saying a word I ran up in front of him and looked at his neck. I hesitated for a moment. Then I sunk my teeth in his neck. I ignored the painful gasp he let out. I just kept draining him of his blood. And I made sure not to miss a single drop.

After I couldn't anymore blood out and I knew that there was no more blood I dropped him. And I knew he was dead. It just hit me. I was now a full-fledged vampire. I drank someone dry. But like I said before, their better off dead than still working for the Society.

From out of nowhere I heard someone crying. It was Lynn. I just realized that she must have followed me and saw the whole thing. I walked up to her since she was kneeling on the ground. I pulled her into another tight hug. She jumped but didn't push me away.

"Why did you do that? You could've waited until we got back to Wiley's. So why Train?" She said. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears that she wanted to let out.

"He was a part of the Assassination Society. And we're too far. I might've drank your blood if I didn't do this. But don't worry. I'll never hurt you or drink any of your blood." I explained. She looked up from my chest. I could see she was scared for me. But at least I'm now strong enough to truly protect her.

She was looking down and her hair was covering her face and she was just silent. Then she looked up and smiled a little then reached out her hand. I got the hint and gave her my hand. We started heading towards Wiley's apartment. I knew I would have to explain to Wiley exactly what I did but I wasn't too worried. As long as I have Lynn with me I'll be just fine.

We finally reached her apartment. And went in. Wiley was up and moving. Jenos was cooking something. I wasn't even sure since I was so tired. Lynn knew I was tired and led me to the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes. Lynn laid down with me and I wrapped my arms around her like I usually do. Then I let sleep take over.

I woke back up and Wiley was sitting in the armchair closest to the couch. I repositioned myself and Lynn so she would be laying on my lap. Wiley was just looking at me to Lynn then back at me.

"So what happened?" She asked. I jumped a little bit at the question. Not sure what to tell her. I just stayed quiet. "Come on Train. You wouldn't have fallen asleep if nothing happened. Now tell me what happened." This time it wasn't a question. It was a demand. And I wasn't about to make her mad.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I just wanted to make sure that she definitely wanted to know. She nodded. "Well long story short: I met up with Zane. He wanted me to come with him. But instead I jumped of the rooftop. Then I found Lynn not too far away. And then I started to get hungry. So I smelled blood and drank someone dry. That person was from the Society. After we came back here and fell asleep." I explained.

Her mouth dropped to the floor. I would have been laughing if I wasn't serious. Jenos was coming out to tell us the food was ready. But he couldn't. Not after what I just told Wiley.

"Train, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Wiley yelled. I knew what I did. But at least now I can protect Lynn better. And she's all that matters to me. So that's why I did it. But I wasn't about to tell Wiley that.

"What's going on Train?" Lynn looked up at me and asked tiredly. I didn't even realize that she was already awake.

"I just told Wiley what happened." I said. But from the look on her face I don't think I should have said that. I guess she remembered what happened. And I know she didn't like it one bit. But I reassured her by stroking her arm and kissing her forehead. "O and to answer your question Wiley, I was thinking about Lynn. And how I needed to protect her better." I figured what the hell. I might as well tell the truth.

She went in the back room along with Jenos. But before that he told Lynn that her food was on the kitchen counter. So Lynn got up and went to get her food. Then she came back and sat next to me. She was laying her head on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about that Zane character Train?" She asked. But I didn't have the slightest idea. Maybe if the Society never gave me that assignment none of this would be happening. But then I would've never known about what Lynn really is.

In the end I really only had one answer. I sighed and said, "I don't know. But when it comes down to him or us, we fight to the finish. Even if we die, we'll be together." And then she went in the kitchen, set her plate in the sink and came back to the couch to lay down with me. Then we let sleep take over. We still loved each other deeply. And that's all that really mattered other then blood of course.


	10. An Accident

X: An Accident

_Hehe, it's my turn now! YAY! XD_

_Disclaimer I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review. That's an order. XD_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

After an hour I realized that I couldn't fall asleep. I guess that's because it was nighttime and Full Vampires don't sleep at night. I think that was going to be a problem. I'd adapt to things, and so would Lynn. I lifted her off of me, and then got off the couch. I needed to stretch my legs a little. I put her back down on the couch and then quietly walked away. I went out to the balcony and looked down from the 6th story.

"Train," Wiley said from behind me in less than a whisper. I jumped a little, even with my heightened scenes I still hadn't heard, or felt her come up behind me. "That choice is going to change your life forever." Wiley said. "The more blood you drink, the more reli—"

"I don't want to hear it!" I growled at her with a glare. Wiley fell silent and stared at me with cold silver eyes.

"Fine then." Wiley said and then turned away from me. I felt bad about what I had said.

"Wiley, wait," I said. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry that I snapped, it's just there's a lot of things I'm confused about, and I'm not sure what I should do about them." I explained.

"I know what you are going through. I've gone through it so many times. You will learn to look before you leap. At least I hope so, or else I'm going to break your neck when you land on me again." Wiley advised, then walked back inside of her apartment. She slid the door closed without a sound and then disappeared into the darkness.

It didn't surprise me that she was aggravated. I would be to if someone had just snapped at me when I was trying to help them. I knew that she would calm down later, until then I'd give her some space. There's nothing worse than a pissed off Wiley.

I stared up towards the sky thinking. It was still a shock to me that I had drank someone's blood. I'd killed them while I feasted. I knew that I was stronger, and faster, and everything about me was even better than before. No doubt though, I wouldn't be able to go out into the sun and I wouldn't be able to do all the things that I used to. I would adapt.

A cloud rolled in front of the moon and I didn't even notice. My eyesight seemed perfect, I could see in the pitch black. I wanted to try out my abilities, I wanted to see what it was like as a full vampire. I restrained myself though. Things would get even worse if I was reckless like that. It was only in the middle of the night, why should I have to stay here?

Without a sound I walked over to the edge of the balcony and then jumped over the side. It was an easy thing to do for a vampire. I smiled, showing off my fangs, and then headed into the deep night of the city.

I could sense someone's eyes on me, but I couldn't find them. It was beginning to annoy me, but I ignored it and decided that I wanted to go into a bar and play some pool. It had been a while since I had played. Now it was time to try it out again.

There was a bar a few blocks from Wiley's, I headed there and walked in. No one bothered to look up at me. I ordered a drink, whatever the special was, downed it in one, and then headed over towards the pool tables.

"Hey there fellas," I said, "mind if I join you?" I asked. The men looked at me, and then smiled amongst themselves. I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that they were going to milk me for all that I was worth. Ha, yeah right.

We started the game. At first I was a little rusty, and by a little I mean I was kicking their asses. They were getting furious, and I was enjoying this. Suddenly I felt a fist connect with my side. I was thrown a little ways from the pool table, and then I was jumped on by several large men. Just because I was winning didn't mean that they had to beat me up!

"Ganging up on some one isn't nice you know." A familiar voice said. I looked over and there was Wiley. She was sitting at the bar munching on some free bar snacks. When did she get there?

"What's it to you, girlie?" the biggest man asked.

"What's it to me you ask? Nothing. I'm just stating a fact. Besides, can't you tell that in the long run, he would have won? You would have gotten broken limbs." Wiley said. "I suggest that you walk away now before I get mad." Wiley advised as she let her eyes flicker from silver to the metallic orange. They gasped and ran away.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"I've been here. Anyways, I've come to talk to you about Lynelle. We need to start training her to defend herself. There's no way that she's going to make it out of this situation if she can't fight. You will train her." Wiley explained to me. "She is your charge, and you are not to leave my apartment without permission, understand?"

"You're not the boss of me." I said. Then I regretted it. Wiley punched me in the face, and threw me across the room. Damn did she pack a punch.

"Pull your head out of your vampiric ass and listen to me you moron!" She growled. "While you are living in my apartment, with the woman that you love, you are going to listen to me. You are going to go back there, wake Lynelle up, and then you're going to start training her. The change from a half vampire to a full vampire has changed you. Bring the old Train back."

I hadn't realized that I hadn't been acting myself until she said something. Then I realized that she was right. I was acting different than how I normally did.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said. Wiley nodded, then she noticed everyone staring at us.

"Got a problem?" Wiley asked. Every one went back to their previous business and we left.

"So how did you slip in without me noticing?" I asked.

"Most of the time I let you know that I walk into a room. I don't have to, and this time I didn't." Wiley explained. "So let's head home and get some rest. We have like an hour before sunrise." Wiley added. She was right, I was feeling a little tired. I guess that was because it was nearing dawn. I was also feeling kind of hungry. I'd drink some blood that was in the fridge before I went to sleep. I didn't want to chance biting Lynn.

We walked in silence, and it didn't take all that long to get to her apartment. We walked upstairs and she opened the door. After we walked in she locked it up tight. I headed towards the kitchen, and Wiley headed towards her bedroom. She didn't look tired, but looks could be deceiving. I knew that. After all, Lynn was an angel. It was hard to believe that I was in love with an angel, and that she loved me back. That same thought made me smile. I took a few sips of the blood, until I was satisfied, and then I went to go lie back down with Lynn. I thought about turning on the TV, but then decided that it was just too boring, and that I'd just sit there and think.

I could hear Wiley crawling into her bed, and I heard her let out a satisfied sigh at the comfort of her bed. I bet it didn't compare to her couch though. That made me smile. This couch was the place that Lynn and I shared the most, I hoped that nothing would happen to it.

Soon enough I started slipping off into sleep. The light was fast approaching towards me, and I was just getting lain tired. Who could blame me? My eyes closed all the way, and that's when the darkness of sleep surrounded me. Several times through my sleep I felt Lynn trying to wake me, but it didn't work. Daylight hours were not my friends any more. Not that they ever really were. My eyes slid closed and the last thing that I remembered was Lynn waking up and asking me if I was okay. Then I was out cold. Dead to the world, until darkness fell again. Night. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep before I opened my eyes again, but I knew that it was nighttime. After a few minutes I was wide-awake and wanting to go out again. I knew that I couldn't do that though. I had to find out what I'd missed, and I had to train Lynn as well.

Without missing a beat I got up off the couch, the one that I loved so much, and I went to find out where everyone was. The apartment was dark and yet it seemed as bright as day to me. Weird how things like that work ain't it? I heard the shower going, someone was in there, I had a feeling that it was either Lynn or Wiley. To see if I was right I looked through the rest of the apartment looking for every one. I saw that Wiley's work clothes were gone, and that meant she was out working. It was Lynn who was in the shower. Jenos was never here while Wiley wasn't.

To avoid any temptation I headed to the fridge to get a canister. I opened it and drank it down. Now that I was a full-fledged vampire it seemed like that's all I ever wanted any more. Luckily Wiley was such a good friend and she got some for me. After I was sure that I wouldn't try to attack Lynn I left the kitchen and headed towards the living room to sprawl out on the couch.

The shower stopped, and a few minutes later Lynn walked out of the bathroom. She headed to Wiley's room to change, and closed the door behind her. I guess she forgot to take her clothes into the bathroom. I turned on the TV and started channel surfing. There was nothing on. Lynn came out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." She said back with the same smile that I'd fallen in love with. "What're watching?" Lynn asked.

"I have no clue. I'm just channel surfing." To prove my point I changed the channel a couple of times. She grabbed the remote from my hand and then put it on a scary movie. Before it started she made popcorn and grabbed a soda. Wiley would forgive us for eating popcorn while a scary movie, I knew that she loved to do that.

Half way through the movie I heard the door open, but Lynn didn't. The door closed and she jumped. In the process she spilled the popcorn all over the couch, and us.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Jenos' voice said from the hallway with the door. We turned around expecting to see Wiley standing there with him, but she isn't there.

"Where's Wiley?" I asked as I looked around. I'd be able to see her if she was here, but she wasn't.

"HERE I AM!" Wiley said as she popped up right in front of us. Lynn and I jumped a foot into the air, throwing the popcorn all over the room, and us, again, and we landed on our backs on the floor. "Hahaha!" Wiley laughed as she clutched her stomach. "I got you two good!" I glared at her, but I didn't stay mad for long. She was smiling too much to be mad at her for long, I guess Lynn felt the same way because when I looked over she was smiling too.

"Yeah, you got us good." Lynn said with her own laugh. "You guys want to join us for this movie?" Lynn asked. Wiley and Jenos looked at the screen.

"Actually, Jenos and I were going to go to a club tonight. You guys want to come or watch the cheesy 70's horror flick?" Wiley asked a little out of breath from laughing so hard.

"A club sounds good," I said, "but after this I was going to start training Lynn." I explained. Wiley and Jenos nodded. Wiley headed to her bedroom to change into appropriate club clothing, and then Jenos walked into the other bedroom with a bag. I guess that he'd brought his clothes with him. Lynn and I were watching the movie again, but we were out of popcorn, so I grabbed the bowl and headed into the kitchen to make some more.

While I was in the kitchen Wiley and Jenos headed towards the door, they called quick goodbyes, and then the door closed behind them on their way out. It was just Lynn and I now. After the popcorn finished I headed back out into the living room and set it down on Lynn's lap. She munched happily on it while watching the movie.

After about another forty-five minutes the movie ended. Lynn and I cleaned up the living room before heading out to the roof to train. It was dangerous, but where else would Lynn get good enough to not even worry about it? Well, not that it really mattered, she was an angel after all.

I showed her several forms to practice, and she got the hang of them fast. She was a quick learner. Before I knew it, I was showing her aerial attacks and dodges. She got them as well.

After we got the last of the offence techniques done, we moved onto defense. That's when it happened.

I went after her after showing her how I wanted her to block me, but we were too close to the edge and she fell from the roof. Without hesitation her wings grew from her back. I screamed at the pain I felt in my body from the light that her wings shed, and went to go hide in a shadow.

"Train!" Lynn exclaimed. She landed on the roof and her wings disappear. She walked over to me in the deep shadow that I had found and looked me over. "I'm so sorry Train, I didn't know that my wings would do that to you. I'm sorry..." Lynn said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying. I could feel the burns I had on the skin that had been exposed, and I knew that I looked like a mess. I rubbed her back to calm her as best I could, but there's only so much that you can do when you can't move your arms or else the scabs will crack and bleed.

"It's okay Lynn, you didn't know. It's not your fault." I said. "Let's go back inside. After a drink I should be fine." I assured her. She nodded and helped me to my feet. We headed back inside, she told me to sit on the couch, and I did. She got me a canister from the fridge, and then gave it to me.

"Rest Train, the burns don't look too good." I nodded and closed my eyes. The burns hurt like a hell, and I lost myself in a flowing sea of throbbing darkness.


	11. The Meeting

XI: The Meeting

_Whoo! This is gonna be a great chapter. Please review._

_I do not own Black Cat or Wiley. X3. But I do own my OC, Lynn._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The smell of blood was in the air. I wasn't sure where it came from or who it was. I just knew that it was the person laying in my arms. I knew I was only half aware of what was going on. But I could tell that Lynn was badly injured. What I wanted to know was from what and who. But sadly, I'm going to have to wait until nighttime. So I fell back into the darkness.

"Get up my sweet. Please wake up. It's time to continue our training session." A familiar voice called to me. But I just turned myself the other way.

Then my eyes snapped open. Lynn wasn't in my arms anymore. I turned back to the voice and there she was. Upon seeing her face I let out a sigh of relief. But then I remembered that I smelled blood before. Then she spoke.

"What's wrong Train? You don't look too good. Is something on your mind? You can tell me." It sounded like she was worried. But I could also hear the pain in her voice. Like she was badly hurt. And I wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"I'm fine. But the real question is: What happened to you?" She seemed kind of surprised when I asked this. She seemed she was shocked that I knew something was wrong with her.

Then I was worried. Lynn looked to the ground and stayed quiet. I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me. But she started to speak. "Well while you were asleep I went out for a bit. Because I wanted to practice the moves you showed me with Wiley. But what I didn't know was someone was watching me and Wiley said she had to work. And when I went to go fly in the air they followed me. Then I noticed this so I headed for the woods not too far from here. I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up tearing one of my wings off. Luckily I lost him before that happened. And I walked back here. Jenos patched me up pretty good. So after he was done he told me to rest."

And that's why I smelled blood before. Then Lynn's neck started to become very inviting. But before I could do anything I headed for the fridge and got a canister of blood. Lynn had a very confused face on but then understood why I got up away from her.

After I was finished I threw the canister in the sink and went behind Lynn. Guess that surprised her a bit, considering she flinched a little. I put my arms around her waist and lead us both to the couch that I love so much. But Lynn stopped.

"What's wrong Lynn?" I asked. She turned around and kissed me. I would've liked to stay that way for a few more moments but Lynn pulled away.

"We need to get back to our training session Train." She said.

So we both went to the roof again. She was already in her stance to attack. Although I really didn't want to do this. One, because I didn't want to hurt my Angel and two, because this didn't seem interesting. Well, not until she almost nailed me across the face. I didn't even see her coming.

Now I was interested. I didn't teach her that. And yet she learned it. Wiley was probably teaching her a little bit while I was sleeping. And there's nothing like a good training session with her. I can also tell that Lynn has gotten faster at her attacks. But now let's see her defense maneuvers.

I went at her at full force. Then she disappeared from in front of me in an instant. She ended up hitting me in the back of the head. She wasn't just good. She was damn good. And I had to watch my back. So I turned around and grabbed her arm. But she ended up getting out of my grasp and blocking my punch.

I was trying to be careful since Lynn was right at the edge of the roof. I didn't want her falling. Because she won't be able to fly back up. So I disappeared from her sight this time and ended up attacking her from the side. And now she was under me. My legs on each side of her. I bent down and kissed her.

I whispered in her ear, "Looks like I win this time." And then lead her into a passionate kiss.

"Seems like it." As she said that I could see her wince in pain. Dammit! I forgot all about her wing injury. I had to figure out if I could help her.

I got up off her. We went back down to the apartment. I, of course, got a canister from the fridge and drank the blood out of it. Lynn came in right behind me and was looking for something to eat. Suddenly I heard a loud grumble. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

Lynn then became a little red. Seems like she was embarrassed by that. "It's ok. When I was still human and before I met you I always got like that. Especially when my partner wasn't around. He would always worry about me. Every little cut I got. And seeing if I was eating enough and right. I wonder what ever happened to him." But then Lynn pulled me out of my thoughts. She was hungry and I was going to attempt to make her something.

I found the cupboard that Wiley keeps her pots and pans in. Then I looked at Lynn. "What do you want to eat? I can cook anything you want. Just name it."

"Train, are you sure you just don't want me to cook my own breakfast?" Lynn asked. Sounded like she was a little worried I wouldn't be able to handle it. Which surprised me a little. Didn't she trust me not to burn the building down?

"I promise I won't burn the building down. I'm not that bad at cooking. And besides I don't want you cooking something for yourself when I can cook." It was like talking to a brick wall. I really need to tell her more of my life she can trust me better. "When I was 10 my parents were killed as I told you before."

Lynn tilted her head to the side. I could tell she was confused at what I had just said. But I was going to continue if she wanted to hear it or not. And I could tell from the look on her face that she was anxious and listening intently.

"I think my parents were killed by the same man as your parents were. Then when I was 13 he was murdered. And that's when I started taking care of myself. Cook, clean, and steal when I had to. Then when my 16th birthday came along a person named Carl that worked with the Assassination Society came and took me. He raised me for a couple years. After that I joined with the Society at age 18 and became Number XIII of it."

"That's a pretty rough life. It seems like we're more a like than I thought." She replied. Then I started talking again. Only this time it was in a softer tone.

"But the best part about it was when I was 20 I went to a bar and ordered some milk. The bar was called Cait Keep. And I saw this really sexy girl. She had chestnut brown hair, a sexy body, and her smile. But the real attractive thing were her eyes. Those blue/green eyes with the unique golden trim."

She blushed. She knew who I was talking about. But I needed her to know how important she was to me. And how much she means to me. I really loved her. More than anything else this world has to offer. And I knew she returned those feelings.

"You know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about you Lynn. You were the one that saved me from a horrible life. Wiley knew that the life I had at the Society wasn't for me. And I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. But when I met you, I knew I had to stop working there. Because it just seemed wrong. And besides I'm not going back after what they did." I knew I started to get a little upset. But then I felt arms around me. I looked to see who it was. Although in my mind I already knew.

"I know Train. And I don't blame you. I would feel the same way. And after being with you this long, I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. I love you too much for that to happen. So please don't get upset." She said. And she's right. I reassured myself. Then she reassured me. So I have nothing to worry about anymore.

I turned around and pulled her into an embrace. We stayed just like that for several moments. Then something felt different about Lynn. Like something was changing within her. Suddenly she pushed me away from her. I wasn't sure what was wrong but she was on the floor and reaching for her back. She was in pain and I could tell. A ear bleeding scream could be heard from her. And with my heightened hearing it hurt like hell.

I was guessing Wiley and Jenos were just down the hall. Because the door was kicked open. They came to the kitchen where me and Lynn were. Jenos picked Lynn up and carried her to the couch. While Wiley helped me up and asking questions.

"What happened?" Was all she could ask. I mean she was kind of shocked. Which my guess would be from the scream not too long ago.

"Well Lynn and I were just talking then suddenly she dropped to the floor and started reaching her back." At that statement I saw Wiley's eyes widened. Now that had me curious. Did she know about Lynn's wing?

"Train, I think we got here just in time." Then Jenos, Wiley and me heard the window smash. And that couldn't be a good sign.

All of us ran into the living room. And where Lynn lay on the couch. There stood a tall dark figure. He had a cloak on. And I couldn't see any features on him. But I knew that something was off about him. And that smell he had on him. It consisted of blood and... a vampire. Then he turned his head toward me. I could sense he was smirking.

"Bastard! Don't even think about it!" Jenos ran towards Lynn. And the figure then turned to her.

Oh, hell no! He was not going to even touch a hair on my Angel's head. If thought that then he had a death wish. And I would be the one to grant it. I started running towards him until he disappeared from my sight. He reappeared behind me and took both of my wrists. He held them behind me. Damn, I felt so helpless.

I could feel his breath on my neck. And he was looking at me hungerly. I could sense it, that sick twisted bastard. "I've been waiting to see you again. It's been so long Train."

My body stiffened. I knew that voice. But how? I remembered one of the members of the Society talking to me about my partner. That certain member told me that my partner died while trying to carry out a mission. So how would he be here? Unless...

"You were bitten by the same vampire as I was. Then you told him that you would kill him unless he bit me as well." I explained. I heard a little chuckle from him. Looks like my logic was correct.

"It seems I can't hide anything from you Train. I thought he would get the job done. Turns out that little witch's boyfriend over there seems to have killed the vampire before he was done. Then I heard from Zane Holmes that you turned yourself into a full-fledged vampire. That made me so happy. But after I heard that an angel fell in love with you I had to see her for myself. And I'm guessing that's her on that couch. She looks lovely and most of all... tasty." He said.

After that last sentence I started to try and free myself. But I couldn't. His grip was too strong. Looks like he had some practice. But before he could go for Lynn I nodded to Jenos. And then my used-to-be partner let go of me. I was pissed that he would pull something like this.

"We will see each other again Train. And you can make sure that when we do. I'll bring you and that little angel to my boss." But before he left he spoke again. "Looks like that angel wing of yours has returned."

We all turned to Lynn. She was up and wings ready to go. But they didn't hurt. And there was only one reason for that. Her wings weren't the usual white. No, these wings were pure black. This surprised everyone but my used-to-be partner. He was... smirking? That sardistic psychopathic bastard!

"What does Zane want with me and Train?" Lynne growled. I've never seen her so angry before. If I thought Wiley was pissed this is was waaay worse. This kind of anger made Wiley's look like she was happy.

"You will come to learn in time. And since you've developed you black wings you will know sooner than you think." He turned to me. "And Train you will follow. Since you two seem inseparable. If one of you were to just suddenly disappear out of the others life then you would go insane. But hopefully we won't have you two away from each other too long." He turned back to Lynn. "And may God's fallen angel be at rest."

At his last statement Lynn fell in my arms asleep. I looked down at her and was a little worried. At least I heard her breath even out. Then I had a calm look. Even though he was still there. I looked back up and I saw him smirking again. I could tell he was strong. But I could become strong as well.

"Until next time love birds." And with that he jumped out the window and vanished. Finally. I knew I could relax for now. But what about the next time he comes. Will I be ready?

"Don't worry Train. We'll be ready for whatever he throws at us. And he _will _think twice before touching Lynelle and coming in my apartment. We'll make sure of it." I heard Wiley enter my thoughts. For some reason that calmed me a bit.

"Train, you might want to get comfy on the couch." I looked at Jenos confused. "The sun is coming up. And don't worry about the window. I'll fix it."

I thanked Jenos and Wiley. They always knew what to say. I headed towards the comfy couch that me and Lynn always share. I laid her down with me. Soon I could feel sleep take over. And the sun coming up. There will be another day that my used-to-be partner will come back. And like Wiley said. We will be ready.


	12. A Change

XII: A Change

_I think you should give BlackCatTrain a round of applause and some cookies, because that was a damned awesome chapter. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Car or Lynelle._

_On a side note, part of this chapter will be done in a narrative POV so that the part that I have in mind is easier. Then it will go back to Train's POV._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

When I opened my eyes again, it was night, and I was glad for that. I could hear low voices coming from the kitchen. That was my first destination to begin with, I needed more blood. I was starting to think that all this blood was just plain over rated. I walked in and everyone looked at me.

"Train, we've been talking about how to keep vampires out of my apartment, and I was wondering if we could try a few things on you." Wiley said. At least she was honest with their intentions. I knew that there were dangers, but it was the only way to figure everything out. I'm sure that if she wanted to she could go and capture another vampire and do her tests on them, but I figured that I'd save her the trouble. She had done so much for me already.

"Can I get a drink first?" I asked.

"No, you'll just need more afterwards. We're running low and I haven't had a chance to go get more yet. You'll submit, or you'll get the hell out of my apartment." Wiley added with a stern look towards me. I knew that she was kidding, but I didn't want to take the chance, so I nodded. Wiley got up from her kitchen stool and then headed towards the cupboards. She grabbed a few things from them and then headed back towards me.

After setting them up on the table she grabbed one and threw it at me. I didn't bother dodging it because she didn't throw it hard. When it got near me I could smell that it was garlic. The smell made me scrunch my nose, but other wise it didn't effect me. Wiley saw that and wrote something down on a piece of paper I hadn't noticed before.

Jenos decided that it was his turn. I still didn't like him, but I knew that this was for everyone's good. He came at me with a steak of silver, the second it got within my arms reach I could feel the sting of the metal, and I backed away. It could feel that some of my skin was burned. Wiley wrote it down. I looked over to Lynn to make sure that she was doing okay, she seemed a little worried, but otherwise she was okay.

"Well, that's it. Other than, holy water." Wiley said as she held up a small vial of holy water. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't ask how I got it, or where I got it from. You don't want to know." Wiley said.

"I'll take your word for it." Wiley held out her hand for my arm. I put my arm in her hand and she sprinkled some holy water on me. At first it was just like normal water, and then it started to burn and eat away at my skin. I hissed in pain and Wiley grabbed a towel to soak all the water from my skin. "Alright, add holy water to the yes list." Wiley added. Jenos scribbled some things down.

"I can get a drink now right?" I asked. Wiley nodded. I headed over without hesitation and got out two canisters, there was one more left. I downed them easily. All those tests, with the silver and the holy water, they took a lot out of me, and I guess that was the point. If it did this to me, imagine what it would do to the others who didn't know about it.

"Lynelle." I heard Wiley say. I looked over to see what was going on. "Come with me please." Wiley added. Lynn walked over to Wiley and followed her out of the room towards Wiley's bedroom. I didn't know what was going on in Wiley's bedroom, I guess that Wiley had done something to her bedroom to make it impervious. I suppose that she would have to because a demon's hearing is actually better than a vampires. Vampires are humans turned dark, but demons are born dark, so demons were more powerful than vampires. Of course Wiley wasn't as strong as me because she was only half. Talk about complications.

Then I started to wonder. If I could turn from a half-vampire, to a full-vampire, could Wiley change from a half-demon to a full-demon. Before I started to wonder too much, I pushed the thought from my mind and turned to Jenos.

"Thanks for patching up Lynn when she tore her wing off." I said to him.

"It was no trouble." Jenos said. He stared at the list and continued to write down things. I guess Wiley and Jenos were going to get the stuff that worked against me from stores. I couldn't imagine how much this was going to cost them. "If we install all the things that will protect us against these vampires, no doubt that you're going to feel some of the effects from it. It shouldn't be too much though." Jenos explained. I nodded.

A few minutes later Wiley and Lynn walked out of her room. Wiley was looking a little guilty, but I couldn't imagine why. Wiley never wore emotions like that out there on her sleeve. She always kept them to herself.

"What went on in there?" I asked. Wiley looked at me with her guilty silver eyes. "Tell me." I ordered, I knew that she wouldn't like it, but she could just deal with that.

"I gave Lynelle a silver necklace. It will protect her from you incase you decide to drink from her. Train, before you even-" I cut Wiley off.

"Do you honestly think that I could ever do that to Lynn!?" I growled at her. I was pissed! "I would neve-"

"DAMN IT TRAIN!" Wiley growled at me. I was surprised by how much emotion she'd put into the growl and I stopped screaming at her. "If you would let someone finish when they're trying to explain something to you, you would understand why I did what I did." Wiley said with her eyes narrowed. All the guilt that had been in her eyes seconds before was gone. I stopped and listened for fear of my life. "I gave Lynelle that necklace because the more you drink blood, the more reliant on it you become. I tried to explain this once before to you, but you wouldn't listen then. Soon enough you will become a wild blood drinking vampire like the rest of them, and there will be nothing that you can do about that. It will happen if you continue to down the blood like you have been doing. You often look at Lynelle's neck greedily, you may not notice it, but I do. This is just insurance. If you can't trust me not to do it to spite you, or to anger you, then I don't know why you're still here." What Wiley explained cut me deeply. She was right, and I had been too pig headed to listen to her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I should have listened to you in the first place, and I shouldn't have jumped onto you like that." I looked at Wiley and hoped that she would forgive me. I wasn't sure if she ever forgave anything that someone did to her.

"It's fine. Remember what I told you the last time we had a talk similar to this." Wiley added to me. I nodded my head and she headed back into the kitchen. I guess that we all were on night shift now. No one seemed tired. I headed towards the couch. The whole not drinking blood thing would be hard to over come. Since I had such great friends, I knew that I could do it.

"I trust you Train." Lynn said as she sat down on the couch next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Wiley just wants to make sure that neither of us gets hurt."

"I know. I shouldn't have jumped on her like I did. I guess sometimes small things hurt too much to wait and hear why it had to be done." I said. Lynn nodded her head against my shoulder.

I knew that Wiley and Jenos were in the kitchen having a talk. Their whispers were so low that I couldn't hear them without focusing my attention on them. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't really care. I had the most beautiful girl leaning her head on my shoulder and that's all that mattered.

Lynn turned on the TV to give them some extra privacy. I couldn't help myself. I leaned over to her and kissed her. Lynn kissed me back and soon enough things became deeper. Before I knew it I had my hand on Lynn's bare skin. I realized what was going on and I stopped.

"That was the best kiss that I've ever had." Lynn said. I guess she knew why I stopped. I smiled at her, and then we returned our attention towards the TV.

"Train, Lynelle," Wiley said as she grabbed her coat. It was a normal one so I knew that she wasn't going to work. "Jenos and I are going to go out for a little air. Make sure that you keep a low profile so that no one knows you're here, alright?" Wiley asked.

"Yes mom," Lynn and I answered at the same time. She sent us a glare, and we laughed. Wiley simply rolled her eyes and walked out of her apartment. With Jenos in tow.

"So, Train," Lynn began, "They're gone." She pulled me into a kiss and things just went from there.

-Wiley and Jenos-

Wiley and Jenos were walking towards a park. It was a small one, and they were currently the only ones there. They were walking hand-in-hand and smiling. It had been so long since they'd actually gotten to spend any time together. Alone.

Train and Lynelle were there with them, and that just made things difficult. Sure there were a lot of times that Wiley could have told them to get lost, but they might as well have been family. Wiley did things for Train that she wouldn't do for anyone else. For example; she got Train blood. You had to have a special place in her heart in order for her to do that.

Over head the stars were obscured from sight because of dark clouds. They looked to hold raid within them.

"How long has it been since we've taken a walk through the park?" Jenos asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's been too long." Wiley answered as she turned towards Jenos. She kissed him, and Jenos smiled and kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck to pull them closer together. They were enjoying the time alone together.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice when someone walked up behind them. They only noticed when a hand was shoved through Wiley's chest.

"You shouldn't leave your guard down." A voice said in a cruel whisper. Wiley scowled and tried to lash out towards the person with her claws, but she was too slow. Pain and not enough air or blood was slowing her down. They laughed harshly.

"Bastard!" Jenos growled as he went after the man. It was the same man that had gone after Train in Wiley's apartment. With another laugh the man disappeared into the darkness. He was gone and there was nothing to be done about it. Jenos ran over to Wiley who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "Wiley. Wiley, are you okay?" Jenos asked as he lifted her head off of the ground and onto his lap.

"Jenos, I'm not going to make it past tonight." Wiley said. Her eyes were already blurred from the blood loss, and her lips were blue because she wasn't getting enough air into her system.

"What do you mean you're not going to make it past tonight!? You have to!" Jenos yelled.

"The chances of me living are a billion in one." Wiley managed as she coughed up some blood.

"There has to be a way! What about your demon half?" Jenos asked. He felt the prick of tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Without warning a clash of thunder was heard over head, and the rain started pouring down on them, drenching them in a second. At the mention of her demon half Wiley's eyes went wide. She'd forgotten all about that.

Ever since she was little she had always wanted to die as a human. That was before she met Jenos. Now that she was faced with death she realized just how much she didn't want to die.

"There is...a way." Wiley said. "After this I won't be human. I'll be a demon. Not a half demon, but a full demon. I will act...a little differently...and i will...look a little different...as well...but I will still be the same...person." Wiley explained.

"Do it. I can't lose you." Jenos said as he finally let the tears flow. Wiley nodded and closed her eyes. He watched her carefully, but nothing seemed to happen. Then he noticed that she wasn't breathing. His heart wouldn't believe this...she was dead.

"Don't worry..." Wiley said suddenly. He felt her lift her head from his lap, and he opened his eyes that he didn't realized he closed. "I'm alive, and I'm well." Jenos stared at her. Instead of her light hair she had dark hair and her eyes were orange, not to mention she had fangs like Train's.

"You're a full demon now?" Jenos asked.

"Yes." Wiley answered with a nod of her head.

"Which means?"

"I'm stronger, faster, and a million other things that I wasn't before. It will be almost impossible to kill me now. I don't have a heart that can be destroyed, so that is something I don't have to worry about. Things will be a little different, though. You might notice that I'll get violent at times." Wiley explained.

"Just as long as you're here." Jenos said with a smile. Wiley smiled back at him. "Let's get back before Train and Lynelle think that we rented a hotel room so we could have sex or something." Jenos added. Wiley laughed and they headed home.

-Train and Lynelle-

Lynn and I were watching TV again, and both of us were smilling like idiots. Holy damn that had been...everything good under the sun, well in my case, moon. It was a good thing that we finished when we did because not even five minutes later Wiley and Jenos walked in the door.

We weren't looking at them, but at the TV. I could sense that something wasn't the same as when they left, but I couldn't place my finger on what it was. I looked up to Jenos. No, it wasn't him. He was the same old Jenos. Then I looked to Wiley. Black hair. That wasn't normal.

"What happened that we missed?" I asked. "Did you dye your hair or something?" I asked, but I knew that it had nothing to do with hair dye. Deep inside of me, I knew exactly what had happened. I just didn't want to admit it.

"No." Wiley answered simply and then walked into the kitchen. Lynn was staring at Wiley, she knew what had happened as well. To test my therory, I took the remote control and threw it at Wiley. I put all the strength behind it. It zipped across the distance between us in a second flat. Wiley's hand shot up and grabbed it out of the air without her looking at it. "Nice test." Wiley commented as she pulled out a few left overs.

"What happened?" I demanded as I walked over and took a seat at a kitchen stool. Lynn sat next to me, she wanted to know as badly as I did, and we were going to find out. Either from Wiley or Jenos.

"We were taking a walk through the park, just Jenos and I, and we were too caught up in the moment to realize that your old partner was watching us. He stabbed me through the chest, and I was dying. In order to save myself I had to sacrifice my physical heart to become a full demon and live." Wiley explained as she ate her food. "You know what happened, so why did you ask?" Wiley turned her metallic orange eyes on me, and I knew that it was true. I could see something in her eyes that wasn't there. It was a lust for death that could never be quenched.

"I wanted to be sure before I jumped to conclusions." I answered. Wiley nodded and continued to eat her food. Healing took a lot of energy from someone. With the injury that she hadn't described, but talked about, I knew that they had been pretty bad. "Come on Lynn. Let's watch the last of that movie." I said. I just wanted to get away from the feeling that I was getting from Wiley.

The feeling was dark. That was the only word to describe it. Dark. It was too dark even for a vampire, and I was surprised at that. I knew that they were born from dark things, but I didn't think that they were that dark.

"Train, I don't like the feeling that Wiley gives off now. It feels like death. Like when I was sent to Earth." Lynn said to me.

"We'll get used to it." I said. It was a lie, but I wished that it wasn't. Wiley was different, but she was still Wiley. She would never hurt us in anyway, just like I wouldn't hurt Lynn. That's all that mattered. After a while Wiley left and went to sleep, Jenos went with her. The trauma of almost losing her didn't leave fast, and he wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Lynn and I stayed up to watch the movie.

Change. It was definetly a change from the norm. I wondered if all of us were going to change. Jenos was the last one that needed to be changed. I hope that I didn't jinx him. With my luck, I did...


	13. Lynn's Heart

XIII: Lynn's Heart

_Let's give a round of applause to Xie Xie for doing the last chapter so quickly. And she did so well on it too. Anyway here's the next chap. X3._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Wiley._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I could see the morning approaching fast. So I had fallen asleep before the movie ended. But I knew Lynn would tell me about it when I get up. All I did was keep my eyes closed. I couldn't sleep fully. My stupid sardistic psychopathic bastard of my used-to-be partner wouldn't let me. He was going to get it next time I saw him.

I 'awoke' the next night. I was really frustrated with him. He really needs to get a stake through his heart. Or me pouring holy water all over him. That would be a good idea too. I could feel myself smirking at the idea.

Suddenly I felt Lynn shudder. She seemed to be having nightmares. And I wouldn't blame her after what happened a couple nights ago. My partner was threatening me and Lynn. And he would pay for it. I kissed Lynn's forehead. She began to relax a little bit. I lay there for a bit longer before I heard Lynn waking up.

"Are you alright? Were you having nightmare about what happened a few nights ago?" Hey, can't blame a guy for being worried about his girlfriend. And especially after meeting my partner.

"Ya, I'm alright. And ya. It was a nightmare about your partner and us. He pinned me against the ground and you were charging towards him. You ended up being hit in the stomach and chest. And when he got off of me I flew towards you and him. But then he turned around at the last second and grabbed hold of my throat. I was losing oxygen fast and I needed it soon. You had gotten up already and had your own wings. So you flew towards us and grabbed me out of his clutches. He came after us and picked both of us up. We were too weak to fight back. Since you used a lot of your strength you passed out. I was still awake. Then we arrived at an old warehouse. He dropped us in some kind of cage. A couple days past and you weren't given any blood. You started to look at me like when you drink blood. Coming closer and closer to me. You stopped when you were right in front of me. Then you kept apologizing on how you couldn't take it anymore. So you took me in your arms and put your mouth near my neck. I guess you bit into it quickly so you wouldn't hurt me. Of course I didn't stop you. Because I knew you needed it and how badly you needed it. You laid me down and bit on your wrist so I could drink. After I was finished I awoke and let my wings free. They were a deeper black than the last time. I had fangs and you were still apologizing. You started to cry. I told you it was alright and we bust out of the place. And Wiley and Jenos met up with us. Of course Wiley figured out I was half vampire and half angel. She turned to Jenos and told him. They turned back to us and we started to head here. We soon found that your partner was there and had come for us. He was with Zane and that's when we attacked. Wiley and Jenos tried to stop us but were only knocked unconscience in the end. We were so blinded by hate that we didn't even see that they teamed up. They took us down without much of a fight. That's when I woke up." She explained from start to finished.

I just sat there wide eyed. How would this happen? I would never do that to my Angel. Even if I hadn't had any blood for a couple days. I would rather die than take her blood. And my partner gave her a nightmare just by seeing her? There's no way that could happen. I have to find out what he did. So it won't happen again.

"Wiley went to work again. So she won't be back until morning. And that gives us plenty of time to..." Lynn started but I interrupted.

"To do what I think you're thinking?" I finished for her.

"Exactly. To figure out what we're gonna do about your ex-partner." She really wasn't thinking was she? But I wasn't going to say anything about it.

Lynn was right about my partner though. We need to find him and get rid of him. We can't let him go around doing what he wants. Like when he attacked Wiley. I was deep in thought. What was something that we could use to distract him. Well, there's always me. But I love Lynn too much to do that. So what else is there?

Dammit! The only thing I can think of is just use me. But what will :Lynn say? I turned to her and saw she was deep in thought. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I needed to tell her. And then I needed her to trust me enough to do this. But would she? Well, only one way to find out.

"Lynn?" That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and turn to me. "Remember how I told before that my partner always made sure that I was taken care of?" She nodded. "Well, what if we used me as a distraction to get him out in the open and catch him? Of course we would need to tell Wil--"

"No!" Was all she said. "No, Train. I don't want that sick twisted bastard to hurt you again." She had watery eyes now. Pointing to my wrists. There were bruises I hadn't noticed before. "So please, don't even think about that. We'll find another way. Just promise me you won't act without me alright? Because I don't want my dream to come true." And now she was crying in my chest. Boy did I feel like an ass.

"Ok. Ok. Just please stop crying." I begged. "I promise I won't act on my own. And besides, why would I want to when I know if I go by myself there'll be a girl here thinking of suicide. An angel no less." She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes from crying so hard.

I looked down at her and wiped a tear away from her cheek with my thumb. Looks like that was the last one. "Thank you Train!" She hugged me. "I'm so happy that you're gonna wait until we come up with something else." She broke away from the embrace. "You make me really happy Train." She was leaning in. "I just love you so damn much." Her lips pressed against my own.

I took advantage and let my tongue slide across her lips. Begging for entrance. She happily granted it as my tongue slid into her mouth. I explored the wet cavern with my tongue. It felt so right. We were fighting for dominance. Of course I won. And then it happened. Just when I was enjoying myself. Damn.

The knock at the door was so annoying I just had to go answer it. "I have to answer that. But you can coe if you want." I said in between kisses. I couldn't help it. She was just so damn sexy. I could feel her nod. Then picked her up bridal-style until we were at the door. I put her down and looked.

I panicked. What. The. Hell. Was. He. Doing. Here? He's definitely not welcome here. But thena hand come through the door and grabs my throat. Damn. Now looks like I'm gonna have to burn myself.

"Lynn." I choked out and she looked at me. "Give me your silver necklace." I lipped. I didn't want him to hear. I knew she could read lips. Because she's just like me. She nodded. But instead of giving it to me she rammed it into the man's arm. He cried out in pain. I knew me and Lynn had to escape.

I could feel the burns on me from being that close to the silver. But as long as I don't go near it I'll be ok. "We have to get off the roof and down into the streets where he can't find us. Then he won't get his hands on you. Now, let's go!"

We headed for the ledge. Then I realize I don't have wings. Lynn has her wings ready. I thought I saw a left white wing and right black wing. But I must be imaging it. Because her wings were black. As soon as we go over the ledge I close my eyes. Then I feel a warm hand wrap around mine.

"Still getting used to your wings I see." Lynn said. I gave her a confused look. She pointed towards my back. "Look." She smiled, still pointing.

I looked. And there they were. A pair of bat wings. Damn, I feel like I'm Batman. What the hell is going on with me! "I'm not surprised." I knew that voice. And I felt Lynn tense up. I looked at her. Her eyes showed she was scared. But her face was full of anger and hatred. "What's that look for Lynelle?"

She just growled. And so did I. It was like a unison growl. The person in front of us looked fakefully hurt. He was just trying to make us feel bad. I saw Lynn try and go for him but I stopped her. I didn't want her to make stupid mistakes like _I _have been.

"Now that's sweet, Train. I didn't know this sexy thing was an angel. She's so much sexier up close." He was so damn fast that he was in front of Lynn in a second. By now I had gotten used to my wings. But I was too late. He had already been kissing her. I could see unshed tears forming.

"Bastard." I said in a low growl. "I'll make you pay for what you did to _my _Angel." I lunged at him. But he moved out of the way in time. But what I didn't expect was to have a silver locket shoved right where my unbeating heart should have been.

I hear a scream. It was Lynn. She held me in her arms. I think I saw a lightening bolt shoot out of her hand and to him, to Zane. And I saw excitement in his eyes. She was going to put up a hell of a fight before she was forced to go somewhere. I ws healing slowly and gaining my energy back. Soon I was refreshed enough to join the fight.

"Dammit! I thought you would die from that! How could you survive?!" He looks to Lynn. Then back at me. "So she was healing you without her or you even knowing. I must do some more research." Then he vanished. He was gone. But for how long?

I looked to Lynn as she smiled weakly at me. The pain on her face, in her eyes, and her falling. I caught her. Only to find her wings were two different colors again. Why? Why were they different colors? Well I would just have to ask her that when she wakes up.

I flew us back to the apartment. After all she did need somewhere comfortable to sleep. I lay her on the couch. She looked so peaceful. I just sit in the chair closest to the couch. I didn't want her to think that I'm not here when she wakes up. I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and put my fist under my chin.

There was silence. Dead silence. Silence like there was nothing here. Then the realization of what was going on hit me. My eyes widen. I go over to the couch. She's not breathing. Lynn's not breathing!

No sooner did the door open and Wiley and Jenos walked in. They both greeted me and went into the kitchen. Bastards! Why weren't they concerned?!

They walked back and saw me kneeling next to the couch where Lynn lay dead silent. I can't hear her breath or pulse. No. No! "NO!"

I saw Wilay and Jenos come back in to the living room. Guess they heard me. "Train? Train, what's wrong?" I only pointed to Lynn. I couldn't say anything. Her lips now tinted blue.

Both set of eyes widen. "It's all my fault. If I didn't act so reckless... none of this would have happened!" That yell took the last of my strength.

Jenos pick me up and lay me on the couch opposite of Lynn. I look at her. And I just stare. The love of my life, dead. And I'm going to live for eternity. And without her. I can't. I can't do that! If she's not with me then I have no reason to live! I feel something wet on my cheek. Not blood. Not sweat. Tears? That's right. I haven't cried since I was ten. And that was when my parents were murdered. The tears just flowed down my cheeks. I don't care at this point. It was like my non-beating heart was getting ripped out of my chest.

I heard Jenos and Wiley talking in the kitchen from where I lay on the couch. "So is there a way we can bring her back?"

Wiley sighed. She was aggitated. This just seemed to make things a _hell of a lot _better. "There is." My hopes raised. Is there really a way? "But it will be a bit tricky and not to mention dangerous." My hopes dashed. I turn away. "But it will involve Train and me doing this ritual I know."

Like I always say: If there's a will, there's a way. And I wouldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I knew I was going to do it no matter what. And Wiley would follow whatever I wanted to do. It's just like her. And I'm grateful to her. Now I'm indebted to her. She's just like family.


	14. Treading Dangerous Waters

XIV: Treading Dangerous Waters

_My lucky day! I finish two of my own chapters, and now I get to work on this one! YAY! What to do with the ritual?_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I knew that Wiley was aggitated, and I couldn't blame her. Things just kept getting worse and worse. First I was turned into a vampire, she found out I was in love with a girl that wasn't a vampire, she gets me blood, illegally, we find out that Lynn is an angel, she's a demon, my sadistic psychopathic used to be partner comes back, and now Lynn was dead. I was starting to wonder if things were going to get any worse. Now that I thought about it, things were probably going to. I should learn not to think these things.

"Train, I already know the answer to this, but I have to be sure." Wiley said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Wiley was right, she already knew the answer, but she was hoping that in the last five seconds that I had changed my mind. I hadn't, and I told her so. "Very well." Wiley said with a sigh. "Jenos, for your own protection, you have to get out of here. I will call you when we're finished, if I don't call you in two days time, we're probably all dead." Wiley explained. Jenos nodded, kissed her, and then left. "I need to gather a few things before we start. I want you to sit right there, on that couch, and if you so much as move, I'm throwing this knife at you." I knew when Wiley was being serious. She was serious, and she was waving a knife towards me. I sat down and tried not to breathe.

The wait was beginning to take too long and I was fidgiting. Lynn was getting farther and farther away from me as time went on. I couldn't stand that. I was about to say something but Wiley was already walking towards me. All the things that she needed were right there. The knife included. There were many herbs, I couldn't even name half of them.

Wiley set all the things down in the order that she was going to use them, and then she started drawing designs on her wooden floor. This was the only part of her apartment that didn't have carpet or tile. The designs that she drew hurt my eyes just from looking at them. I could tell that she infused them with some of her soul, and that's what gave them power. Even though she was a full demon, her soul was pure, there wasn't a tinge of darkness in it anywhere. It reminded me of Lynn. Sad thoughts again. I pushed them from my mind and focused on all the things that had to be done.

Wiley finished with the designs and sat down across from me. Most of the time things like this used candles, but there were none around. I gave her a puzzled look, and I guess she knew what I was talking about, she shook her head no, and then we got on with things.

Between us there was a bowl, she threw in all the things that needed to be thrown in, and then she handed me the knife. I knew that I had to cut myself, blood was the key ingredient. I cut my hand open and didn't even flinch as I drew the blade across my skin. My blood was flowing out over the edge of my hand and into the bowl. Wiley did the same thing, her blood was actually a different color than mine, a deeper, darker red. Once she pulled her hand away a large cloud of smoke came from the bowl, there was nothing in it anymore.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Wiley tossed me a piece of paper. I opened it and then read it aloud. "A life returned, that is what I desire." I said. I heard a gasp from Wiley, I looked over to her, ready to jump to her rescue, but there was nothing there. What was odd was her eyes were glazed over, as if unseeing.

"You wish for the return of your loved one." Wiley said in a voice that over lapped her own. "There is a price for the return. There must always be a price." The voice said.

"What is the price?" I asked. It was on the paper, I would have asked it anyway. I guess that Wiley just wanted to make sure the bases were covered, just in case you know. I couldn't blame her, in a ritual where lives were involved I'd want to have my bases covered as well. Sometimes things didn't go as you planned.

"The price is the memories of the soul you wish back." That's when Wiley's eyes became unglazed.

"No. That price is unacceptable." Wiley growled as her eyes narrowed. She was looking at me, but I knew that she wasn't speaking to me. The look in her eyes was frightening, even for me. Her eyes closed a second later, and then she collasped. I was about to go and make sure that she was okay, but something told me not to move or else it would mean my end. I heard a sharp intake of air behind me, and I saw that Lynn was breathing again. She was still asleep but her chest was moving up and down. Wiley opened her eyes and sat up. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she gasped and closed her eyes in pain. Wiley growled out the word and the ritual was finished.

"Wiley?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Train." She answered. "Go and wake Lynelle." Wiley said, I nodded and then got up to go look at Lynelle. She was alive and breathing.

"Lynn..." I whispered as I gently shook her. "Lynn." Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around confused.

"What happened?" Lynn asked me. I smiled, she remembered everything. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me. I never wanted to go through that pain again. It hurt, like my heart was being cut from my body with a dull pocket knife.

"You died...Thanks to Wiley-" That's when I heard the crash. Lynn and I were on our feet in a second, the story could wait a little while. It had come from the kitchen. Lynn and I jumped the counter and found Wiley lying on the ground. "Wiley!" I exclaimed as I picked her up off the ground. I had never known how light she really was.

"What happened?" Lynn asked her. There was blood coming from her mouth. What happened that I didn't know about?

"My punishment." Wiley said weakly. Her eyes slid closed and she was out. I lifted her from the floor and took her to her bedroom. I'd have to call Jenos, or I could get Lynn to do it. No, I'd do it. I was the one that wanted to do it the most, I'd suck it up and tell him.

"Train, what happened?" Lynn asked me. I'd have to explain everything to her before I called Jenos.

"You died." I answered. "I was heart broken, and there was a way to bring you back. So we decided that we were going to do it. Jenos had to leave or else he might get dragged into it. They were asking for your memories as payment for services rendered, and then Wiley said that it wasn't acceptable. I'm not sure what happened after that, only Wiley does. I think she cheated the deal, and this is her punishment for it." I explained. Lynn stared at me, it was a lot to take in. While she was absorbing the information I dialed the cell number to Jenos' cell phone that was located by the phone.

"Hello?" Jenos asked.

"Jenos, it's Train." I said into the phone. "You need to get back here. Something is wrong with Wiley." Jenos said he'd be there soon, and then hung up the phone. I hung up on my end and went back to sit at the counter. I felt so bad. All of this was my fault. I couldn't believe this. I owed Wiley so much. For however long I lived for, it wouldn't begin to make up for all the things that she's done for me. It was still all my fault that she was hurt now.

"Train, Wiley will make it through this, she always has made it through everything before. Let's go see her." Lynn added. I nodded my head and she guided me to Wiley's bedroom. Jenos would let himself in when he got here.

We walked into Wiley's bedroom, and she was awake. She looked weak and frail, all the things that I knew she wasn't. Lynn and I sat down on opposite sides of the bed.

"Wiley, Train told me all that happened. I have to thank you for what you did for me." Lynn said. "You brought me back, and you let me be with Train again. I even have my memories thanks to you." Lynn said. I knew that this was hard for her. Wiley had always been strong, but now she just looked weak and miserable.

"Train was heart broken without you." Wiley said. "He would have ended up killing himself if you weren't here. He is like my younger brother and I wouldn't want him to do that. Keep him safe Lynelle. I might not be able to." Wiley said. She had never been so upfront with her feelings about me before. I thought of her the same way. "Train," Wiley said as she turned to me, "keep Lynelle safe. I can't do this ritual again. Make sure that you take care of each other, and don't destroy my couch." Wiley added. I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked up and Jenos was there. He walked over and he looked heart broken at seeing Wiley like this.

Lynn and I moved away from the bed and let Jenos take over the space with her. Lynn started crying, and I hugged her close to me. I knew that Wiley had a chance of dying.

"What happened?" I heard Jenos ask.

"They wanted Lynelle's memories as the price to pay for the return of her life. She wouldn't of remembered anything. Not even who she was. I couldn't let them do that. I cheated them. I stole her soul back, put it into her body, and then I ended the ritual, but not before they punished me." Wiley explained. I had been right. "I'm already healing but I will never be healed completly. I'm afraid that I won't be of much use in a fight from here on out."

"What exactly did they do to you?" Jenos asked. I was curious about that, but I hadn't wanted to ask.

"I'm a full demon, and I don't have a heart instead I have a core. It's like my heart, but it's not fatal. Before I ended the ritual they ripped it out of my chest and now they can use it to cause me pain. Each time they squeeze it, it's like getting your heart squeezed, I may not exist on the same plane as they do, but they can interfere with this plane where we can't interfere on theres." Wiley explained. "My core will heal itself, but it will take years."

I knew that I should have left the room then, but I didn't. Jenos was angry and upset, and I thought for sure that he was going to punch me straight in the face. He didn't. I was surprised.

"Come on Lynn," I said as I gently pushed her towards the door. I could tell that she didn't want to go, she felt indebted to Wiley as much as I did, maybe more because Wiley was the one that returned her life to her. We left and left Jenos and Wiley alone.

"Train," Lynn started, I could smell the salt from her tears. "We have to make it up to Wilely. She's been so good for us, and we haven't really given anything back." Lynn said.

"What could we possibly do to repay her?" I asked. Morning was coming and I was starting to feel drowzy. "She'd done so much, in such a short time, I don't think that anything we did would make up for what she's done for us." I honestly couldn't think of anything that we could do to make it up to Wiley. She'd taken us in, let us stay here when we had no where else to go, she brought Lynn back, she'd gotten me blood. In all accounts she was the best friend, and best caring older sister that someone could ever have.

I hadn't heard Jenos coming out of the bedroom, but I did hear it when his feet touched the tile. We looked over.

"How's Wiley?" Lynn asked.

"She's sleeping. She'll be fine soon enough." Jenos answered. He fixed himself a ham-sandwich.

"Jenos, Train and I need to make things up to Wiley, she's helped us so much. Can you give us an idea what to do?" Lynn asked. I hadn't wanted to drag Jenos into this, but he was close to Wiley's heart, probably closer than I was.

"I don't know. Wiley has never asked for anything in return. Just don't be stupid. I have to go and report this accident to the Society. With any luck she'll get a leave of absence and not get fired." Jenos left and Lynn and I were left alone.

"Let's make her a big, fancy meal." Lynn said. "It may not be much, but it's a start." I nodded towards Lynn, but I was already closing my eyes and drifting into sleep. Lynn saw what was going on and pushed me onto the couch. "I'll make it, and then you can carry it." That was the last thing that I heard Lynn say before I was asleep on the couch.


	15. Repaying Wiley

XV: Repaying Wiley

_Hey guys! Now I know we've been getting these done pretty quickly lately But don't expect it all the time. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this as much as we are writing it. X3. And later in the chapter there's a part with He and Him. Just so you know it's Jesus. And yes you can hate if you want to religious people. But I needed that part for this chapter. So sorry for that. X3. Anyway to the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Wiley. X3._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I was waking up to the smell of many different smells. Like you were at a food court somewhere and end up smelling all kinds of things. But this was a more fancy smell. Like it was only for the rich and famous to have. That's when I sat upright and looked into the kitchen to see Lynn there. I just remembered about the meal Lynn was preparing for Wiley.

I got up and went to the kitchen. Lynn was cooking and didn't even notice me. I pouted a bit. But was right at her back and almost put my arms around her waist when she caught me. "Good evening Train. I'm glad you slept well." She smiled. I loved that smile. Then she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she started with her impressive cooking techniques. Damn that turned me on.

But I knew I couldn't do anything since this is for Wiley. But I knew that if I got her core back then she would start saying that 'You didn't have to do that.' or 'You could have gotten killed!'. But hey, it would be worth getting screamed at for what I have planned.

As soon as Lynn was done she came and got me and I went into the kitchen. There on the table was a plate full of steak, grilled cheese, ham, rice, pork, pepperoni pizza, lobster, and a glass of soda. She was busy cooking all this stuff doing the day. It was really hard to believe that she had the time to prepare all of this. But that's one way I love my Angel. When she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her.

While I was getting all the food I was talking to Lynn. "Say, Lynn? Would you like to go with me on a little trip? I was just thinking that…"

"Thinking that you would try and get Wiley's core back? I kinda figured you would wanna do that for her. But Train, we don't even know where to start looking. And we would get in trouble by 'them'. I know you wanna repay her but we can't do that." She looked down for a second. Then looked back up almost immediately. "We could do 'that'. But I would have to do something." She said half to me and half to herself.

"Do what Lynn?" I was very curious by this time. At first I thought she read my mind. But then realized it was a guess. But back to what Lynn had just said. She said we could do something in order to get Wiley's core back. But what was it? How are we going to do that?

"Well, we could... actually I could go up there and ask for some help. Even though I may need to pay a price it'll be worth it. Seeing as how we really do need to repay Wiley." She said pointing to the sky. At first I don't get what she means. Then I think about it for a second and it hits me like a mactruck on a highway goin 60 miles.

"So what your saying is if they do help us get the core back you'll have to pay a price?" She nodded. "What is this price?" She was about to answer when she stopped herself. Uncertainty show on her face.

"It all depends what I ask for. If I ask for what you and I both want then I'm not sure what'll happen. But it'll be something serious. Now that you know this information are you ready to accept the consequences?" Lynn asked me with the most serious look I have ever seen.

I could tell somewhat that she was serious. And I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do. So I asked her the million dollar question. "I am. But are you?"

I seemed to have hit a nerve. Because she zoned out on me. I wasn't sure what was going on in that head of hers. But I knew she was conflicting on what to do. Lynn was so sure that I could accept what would happen. But I wasn't sure if she could. She lifted her head back up after what felt like hours. And upon looking at the face I fell in love with I saw a big, goofy smile. "Yes. And should anything happen while I do this protect yourself and those two."

'Those two' meaning Wiley and Jenos. Even though we're talking about what would happen to her she still cares to happens to her friends. She seems more interested in protecting them than herself. But I can understand that. Because that's exactly how I am. "I will. Just make sure you make it back safe and sound. Because I lost you once. And I refuse to lose you again. Now go. I'll get this dinner to Wiley."

Before I could fully leave she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her. We were now embracing each other. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. We both smiled and leaned into each other. I opened my mouth and traced her soft lips with my tongue, secretly asking for entrance. That was quickly answered by her opening her mouth enough for me to slide my tongue in. This kiss was more passionate than any others we had.

Then before I know it she had her wings out. But they didn't hurt at all. The strange part of it all was they were white. Not the black that wouldn't burn my skin. As if reading my thoughts she said, "They don't hurt you because I have a better control over it. The color isn't pure white. I made my wings have a bit of grey mixed in so they wouldn't burn you like last time. Because I can now make my wings black."

I couldn't help but smile. She would do that for me. Subconsciously I hugged her tighter. But I let her go a few moments after. I knew she needed to go to get Wiley's core back. So I opened the window for her and stepped aside. "You be careful out there. Make sure no one sees you. Especially any vampires." Placing one last kiss on her lips I let her go. "Now go. You need to before I change my mind and keep you here." And before I knew it she flew out the window. But not before she whispered something in my ear.

"Don't cry love. I'll be back in your arms in no time." I turned around to look out the window only to find she was gone. Suddenly feeling something cold on my cheeks I lifted a hand to touch them. I let out a little gasp. Was I crying all this time? Did I cry in front of Lynn? I shook it off and turned to take the food that she worked so hard on into Wiley.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to come up with an explanation for why Lynn isn't here. This outta be fun." And with that said I turned around to look at where Lynn stood one last time. Then headed to Wiley's bedroom with the dinner.

-Lynn-

I looked as Train's figure disappeared from the open window. I couldn't help but feel sad. Because I was leaving my one true love. Just because I had to go and fucking die before! This was all my fault! And so, I had to make it right, If not for Train, then for Wiley. So I turned back to the sky and let the wind carry me.

When I got up in the clouds that I needed to get to I stopped and landed. I knew I would be known as a traitor here. For loving a mortal-turned-half-vampire-turned-full-vampire. And I would accept my fate if they made the deal I had in mind. I just hoped whatever happens would be lucky for me.

Then I saw _him_. My boyfriend I left before falling to Earth and out of the heavens. I glanced to my left, finding the scenery more interesting than staring at my ex. But fate just as to hate me, for my ex walked over to me and slung his right arm around my shoulders. Like nothing ever happened to me and we were still going out.

"Hey babe. I thought you said that you would never like to see my ugly face again. But I can't stay away from the most beautiful angel I have ever met. All you have to do is..." As he said this he went in front of me and leaned in. He whispered in my ear, "apologize." Then he licked the outside of my ear.

That gave me what I needed to push him away and glare at him. And that glare put Train's death glare to shame. He had no right to do that. I love Train. Not some self centered, cocky ass angel. But I couldn't tell him that now. I don't have the time to. I had to go to the head hancho and explain why I'm here.

Then I turned and walked away without another word or glance at him. He just seemed to surprised that I left him... again. That bastard! I so wanted to sock him in the face right now! Warren, that damn bastard. I hope he falls from heaven and goes straight to hell. Anyway back to going to see Him. He is our savior. But the real question is, is he my savior?

The one way to find out was to go see him and make the deal that was in my head right now. So I walked casually done the hallway like I belonged up here in heaven. I walked through the long hallway and made it to the door of Him. I knocked once. But before I could knock again He answered and seemed out of breath. Like He knew I was coming and wanted to greet me immediately.

_"I knew you'd be coming. And I also know why you are here." _He said. Of course he knows. He knows what everyone one does everyday of everyone's lives. _"I think we can make the deal you have in mind for your friend Wiley's core. Step inside so we can discuss it."_

I did as he said and stepped into the door. He montined me to sit down and I took the offer. But I was strictly here for business. Nothing more, nothing less. And I'm willing to bet anything He knew that. But as soon as He sat down across from me His expression changed from a care-free one to a serious one.

_"Just telling you this now. The deal you are thinking of will work. But you have to stick to it no matter what happens. Am I clear? Because one slip up and I will revoke it. Then your friend's fate will be out of our hands. Understand? So another way to put it would be your friend's fate is now in your hands." _He explained. And understood everything.

"I do understand. And I will accept the consequences if they come. But you can believe me when I say I _will not _go back on my word. Just as I have not yet. Other than the guy I'm going out with now. But no need to bring him into this." I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

_"I understand both. And I do believe you. Also that little matter does not matter. He was human when you met him and fell in love. So it's perfectly fine. Either way..." _He snapped his fingers and looked at the door then back at me. _"Your friend's core has been returned. It amazing what lengths you'll go to just to make sure your friends are out of harm, huh Lynelle?" _I just nodded. _"We also have an unwanted eavesdropper."_ He snapped his fingers again and this time the door opened.

What I saw shocked the hell out of me. It was Warren. That bastard was listening in on the private conversation between me and Him. But I knew I had to explain to him why I was here in the first place to him anyway. At least it'll save me the trouble of having to talk to him alone. So I just turned back to Him bowed respectfully and walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway back out onto the clouds. Breathing in the fresh air. And getting the tension out of my system. Ah, it felt so good to be back up here. But the once family I had was gone. And my damn bastard of an ex won't leave me alone. Hmm, speak of the devil there he was right behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "So who and what is the person your going out with? Because you know I can always came down there with you if he's just a replacement for me." That's when he bit on my neck. Not too hard though. Just enough to leave a mark. "Because you know you're _mine_. And nothing will change that. Not even you having a boyfriend down there."

I turned myself around and socked him right across the face. And I was pretty proud of myself. That would leave a bruise. And looks like I made him cut his lip. Since I was confident now I explained to him, "My one true love is Train Heartnet. Once mortal now full-fledged vampire. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you deal with me first. No one gets away with hurting my friends or boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me it's almost sunrise and I have Train to get back to thank you." And walked away without another word or glance... again. I feel like I'm in a rut.

-Train-

Wiley said she enjoyed the dinner and told me to get Lynn for her. But I told her that Lynn was taking a shower and after that she was going to rest. Little did I know that she was right already on the couch. Wings still out and she was sleeping. They still didn't hurt me so I didn't burn. A couple strands of hair were out of place so I fixed that. Then I noticed something unusual.

I looked at her neck and there was a mark there. Smelling another angel's scent all over her clothes was frusterating. I didn't like it one bit. And I needed an eplanation but I knew she was too tired to explain it to me. So I just wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest with a contented sigh.

I loved that about her. She is always getting herself into messes but seeme so peaceful when she sleeps. And she deserves it since it seems like she's been to hell and back over and over again. But I still wanted to know where that mark came from. Still feeling that if I wake her now I'm in deep trouble I just let her sleep. Finally letting sleep claim me as well.

-Narrator-

Little did Train know just what exactly Lynelle's deal was. The deal was that Wiley would get her core back if she went back to heaven for 3 months each year. And Train would never allow her to do that. But that would mean she would have to explain and tell him why she would be gone for so long.

That also meant that she would be hurting him. So if she could avoid it she would. Just to not tell her true love the truth. It would be the safest. But the big problem would be seeing her ex again. Only time will tell if Warren is willing to let go.


	16. Explanations

XVI: Explanations

_Yay! It's my turn again! I've been waiting to read this for forever! Yeah that's right, I get to read it when it's posted on . Oh well. It's still awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up when the sun was full set and I realized that Lynn wasn't in my arms anymore. I wondered where she went. I headed towards the kitchen, she wasn't there, then I put my ear to the bathroom door, she wasn't in their either, and then the last room I checked was Wiley's. I heard them talking to each other. I didn't want to interupt, but I did want to hear what they were saying. So in the end, I eavesdropped.

"Lynelle, what did you do to get my core back? What did you give up?" Wiley asked in a monotone. She obviously wasn't all that happy about getting her core back. "If you don't answer me, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house." Wiley added.

"Wiley...alright. You have to promise that you won't tell Train, I want to be the one to tell him all about it when the time is right." Lynn explained to Wiley. Something was going on. I'm glad that I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hold on a moment." Wiley said. I heard her get off the bed, and that was the last thing I heard before the door was banged open against my head. "Train, what do you think that you're doing eavesdropping out side of my door?" Wiley asked me. I quickly needed to think of something before I got in trouble.

"Uh...listening?" I said uncertainly, it ended out sounding more like a question than anything else.

"Well, you need to get some where before I throw you into the hallway." Wiley added. I nodded and then walked back into the living room. _Damn it,_ I thought. I really wanted to know what Lynn had to do to get Wiley's core back. After a few minutes I got up and walked back over there, as quietly as I could. I put my ear up against the door and listened.

"...you seriously did not do that." I heard Wiley say. "Lynelle, you didn't need to repay me! You shouldn't have done that! Do you have any idea what Train is going to do to stop you? If that happens my core will be gone again, and then I'll have to go through it all over again. You should have just let it come back normally. You have to tell Train. Now." Wiley ordered.

"Wiley! I can't! I...I just can't do that to him! And how was I not supposed to repay you?! You have done so much for us, and asked so little in return! I had to do it Wiley!" Lynn exclaimed. "I can't tell Train, not yet. I can't tell him that I have to return to Heaven for three months. Do you-" She was cut off as I kicked open the door.

"What?! You have to go _where_ for three months?" I asked as I looked directly at her. Suddenly Wiley was there in my view. "Move." I ordered in such a cold voice. I had to hand it to Wiley, she was fearless.

"Get out." Wiley ordered in a tone just as cold as mine. "Get out of my bedroom or else I'm going to have to remove you." Wiley growled at me. I ignored her and stared straight at Lynn.

I asked her away. "Where do you have to go for three months?"

"Train...it was the only way that I could get Wiley's core back. Please Train, it's just for three months each year." Lynn tried to explain to me.

"What are you going to do while you're there? Visit your angel friend that left a mark on you when you came back?" I asked. I knew that I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it. Someone had left their scent on my Lynn. That was unacceptable. Not only that, but there was a mark! Right were mine would have been had I bitten her before.

"Train! No! It's over between him and I, he knows that!" Lynn said as she took a step towards me. Wiley was still standing there, covering the distance between us. I moved closer and looked straight over Wiley's shoulder and into Lynn's eyes.

"Does he?" I asked. My tone was so cold that Lynn shivered and took several steps back. "I don't think that he does. Other wise he wouldn't have left that mark, and he wouldn't have touched you. You're not going back." I said. Lynn looked at me in horror.

"Train, I have to, if I don't then Wiley will loose her core again. That was the condtion. I have to follow through or else Wiley won't be herself any more." Lynn said to me.

"I don't care!" I growled at her, and then shoved Wiley out of the way. Wiley stumbled to the ground, I guess that she was still uneasy on her feet from being without her core for so long. "You. Are. Not. Going." With that I turned and left the room. I didn't let her have a chance to say something before I was gone.

I was in a foul mood, I needed to get out some. I headed straight towards the door and opened it just as Jenos was about to from the other side. The silver hurt, but I ignored it and stalked past Jenos. He was staring at me, but I said nothing and just kept walking. I knew that it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it would have to do.

In no time at all, I was out of the apartment building and stalking off towards some where. I didn't know where. All I knew was that it was some where.

-Lynn's POV-

The things that Train had said to me had hurt. I had tried to tell him that it was the only way to save Wiley from being stuck in her bed for the rest of her life, or at least the next few years of it, but he'd been so mad, he hadn't listened.

After he left I fell to my knees and started crying. Train would have to understand. He had to! If he didn't, then I didn't know what I'd do.

"Lynelle," I heard Wiley say to me. I didn't look up, I hurt too much to care about anything else. "He's just scared of losing you, that's all." I heard Wiley stand, and that's when I smelled the blood. I looked over to her, and there was a large gash in her side. "He cares, he really does." Wiley added as she settled a hand over her gash.

"Wiley, you're hurt." I said. I got up and walked over to her. I took her hand off the gash in her side and looked at it. It was pretty deep, but it was already healing. I had a bad feeling about the wound though, something about it wasn't right. "He got you with his claws?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. It's nothing." Wiley added. "I'm going to go wash up, and then I'm going to after Train. You should stay here. I'll leave Jenos here with you." Wiley added. I simply nodded dumbly because I didn't know what to say. She left the room with her hand still over the wound and then walked out into the hall. I sat down on her bed and pulled my knees to my chest for comfort. I was sitting there for a little while before I realized that someone was talking to me. I looked up and it was Jenos.

"Wiley explained to me what happened. You okay?" He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. His scent would be on me, and Train would smell it, but he wouldn't get angry about it. Jenos had Wiley, and they loved each other like Train and I loved each other.

"Yeah." I answered with a small nod. I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not. I was just feeling numb.

"Let's go out into the living room, there's a TV and I can order out for dinner." Jenos said. I smiled a little, just to make him worry less, and then we headed out towards the living room. He went to the kitchen to grab the phone, and I headed into the living room to claim control of the remote. I heard the shower going, and I knew that Wiley was in there. I turned on the TV and lost myself in the flashing images.

-Wiley's POV-

I explained the situation to Jenos, and I had also told him something that I hadn't told Lynelle. My body wasn't functioning right, the sudden replacement of my core had shocked my system and my body was rejecting it. The wound in my side was also getting worse and healing at the same time.

To make sure that no one was worrying, I turned on the shower and then leaned up against the wall. I tenderly pulled up my shirt to look at the gash in my side. It was indeed getting worse. Blood was coming from it still, and my vision wasn't as good as it should have been. I didn't want to get blood on the floor so I undressed and got into the shower. My blood ran from my body in rivers, and I knew that I had to clean it, dress it, and then get on with what I had to do.

Jenos didn't know what I had in plan, and he never would. My body would adapt to functioning without my core. I put the clean clothes that I had brought with me on after dressing my wound. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed through.

I left the bathroom and headed towards the door. Jenos was in the kitchen, and Lynelle was zoned out as she flipped through the channels. I left while walking normally, but the second that the door was closed I put my hand to my chest, I didn't have long before I'd have to remove my core. I had to find Train first. If I couldn't find Train I'd have to go to Heaven and kill the angel that touched Lynelle.

My apartment building was behind me, and I was following Train's scent towards where he was. He was headed straight to a very shady area of town. I didn't know what he had in store for the people here, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. His scent was laced with anger and jeaously. That combination was deadly in anyone. Put it in the hands of a full-fledged vampire, and that was it. The world could end.

It wasn't long before I found Train, he was feeding on people who were too stupid to run away from his flaming red eyes. The vampire part of him had taken over. He reeked of blood.

"Train!" I yelled towards him. He didn't even move. I walked over and went to kick him, but the second that my foot came too close he jumped away. When I saw his face I knew that I had to get him back before he was lost completely. I used what little strength I had left and I grabbed him. Using my more powerful strength I threw him into a wall. I knew that questions would be asked later on, but I didn't care. "Train! Come back or else you'll never be able to go near Lynelle again and she'll have to _stay_ in Heaven!" I growled towards him, my own darker side was wanting to take control. Vampires and demons had never really gotten along.

Train's eyes changed back to amber and he stared at me. Then he spoke, "You reek of blood." Train commented. I looked down to my side and then noticed that it had started bleeding again. "...Did...did I do that?" Train asked.

"Yes, before at my apartment." I answered. "You are going to go back to the apartment, and you are going to apologize to Lynelle. Do you understand me?" I asked.

"I can't talk to her while she stinks of that angel." He growled his eyes started to turn red again, I punched him full in the face in order to stop that. "Ow!" He growled at me.

"Good." I said. "Go back, apologi-" I stopped as pain blossomed in side of me. I closed my eyes in pain, and then I found myself on the ground with knees in the water, mud, and dirt of the back alley. My body systems were being shocked to hell from the core and it was slowly killing me.

"Wiley? Wiley are you okay?" Train asked as he knealt down beside me.

"Yes. Go back. Now." I ordered. There were new pains popping up all over my body and I didn't know how long I'd be able to stay awake for. "Wait, take me to the park." I said. Train nodded and lifted me off the ground. I didn't want to be carried, and so I walked as best that I could. My vision was getting fuzzy, and I could feel the blood pouring down my side from the gash. I blacked out.

-Train's POV-

I didn't know what was going on with Wiley, but I knew that if I didn't do as she asked of me, I'd regret it later. That's always what happened. The park wasn't too far, and it was deserted. I guessed that was the point of going there. Wiley had blacked out, but she was still walking with me. I knew that she wouldn't have liked being picked up, so I let her walk like that.

It wasn't long before we arrived there. I set her down on a park bench and looked at her side. My low-light vision showed all the blood that was flowing from her wound. It was like it was purposly being pumped out of her body. Even for a demon that much blood loss could result in death.

"Wiley...Wiley wake up." I ordered as I shook her away. Her eyes popped open and shone a bright orange for a moment before they returned to normal. "We're at the park." I said.

"Good, thank you Train. Leave." She added as she got up. I was a little surprised by her order.

"I can't just leave you here." I said.

"Do it!" Wiley growled at me. "Please, I need to do something, and in order for you to be innocent you have to leave. Go back to Lynelle, she needs you right now." Wiley said.

"Alright, don't do anything stupid." I said, and then I left. After I was out of her sight I circled back and went and hid in a tree. I knew that she was going to do something stupid. After all, I told her not to. I posistioned myself in a good place and then I sat and watched Wiley.

Her eyes were closed in pain, I couldn't imagine how much pain she must have been going through with that much pain on her face. That's when she pulled a knife from her boot. Wiley, with a knife, that was never a good thing. Since there was no one near her, I knew that she would have to be the victim of her own deed.

"You should have talked to me before deciding that you were going to get my core back, Lynelle." I heard her say as she coughed up blood. With what she just said I could only imagine what had happened. She took a deep breath, well as deep of a breath that she could manage, and then stabbed the knife into her chest. I almost cried out towards her, but I knew better. If I did, I'd suddenly be on the recieving end. She cut her chest open enough to get her hand into her chest. As she cut herself her face showed great pain, and when she put her hand into her chest her face showed even more. After a few seconds and a few more deep breaths she yanked her hand from her chest, bringing her core with it. Wiley's scream of pain was anything but human. I had to clamp my hands over my ears, and that was a bad idea considering the fact they were the only things that were holding me in the tree.

"Wiley!" I yelled after I pulled myself up from the ground. "What the hell did you just do!?" I asked her as I ran over towards her.

"My...my..." That was all that she could get out before she passed out cold. I was reaching down to pick her up, but the second that I did she grabbed my hand and opened her eyes. Wow, she was only out for a whole second. "My core was replaced too soon, and my body was rejecting it, and it was killing me. I had to remove my core." Wiley explained to me. She went to stand but she couldn't quite make it. I reached out grab her but she shoved my hand away. I guess she was still mad at me, or just didn't want help at all. She tried again but couldn't make this, this time when I tried to help her she accepted the help. Her chest was bleeding pretty good, and so wasn't her side. There was also blood still coming from her mouth, but it wasn't as bad as with her side and chest.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I said to her. She nodded, and then I lead her home. The knife and her core still in her hands. She wasn't even strong enough to let him go. Her muscles were stuck like that. It wasn't long before she was walking and sleeping.

"Friday night." Wiley said.

"What?" I asked, a little surprised that she was talking when I thought that she was sleeping.

"Friday night is when my core can go back in. That's also the night that I will go and kill the angel that touched Lynelle." Wiley added.

"What? No!" I said.

"You don't want him dead?" She asked.

"Of course I want him dead, but he's an angel, won't you get in trouble for killing him?"

"Yes. If it is the only way that you will allow Lynelle to go to Heaven for those three months then I will do it. They cannot kill me, nor can they send me to hell. I will be safe from most punishments. If I do it, will you allow Lynelle to go?"

"I will certainly feel a lot better about letting her go, but I'm not going to promise anything." I said.

"Think on it. You have until Friday." Wiley said, and then she fell back asleep. We arrived home, and I opened the door. When they saw Wiley Jenos was right there, and pesetering me with questions.

"She'll explain when she wakes up." I said. They all nodded, Lynelle wouldn't speak to me, but I knew that she was glad I was back. That's when I noticed that the sun was coming up. I headed for the recliner, sat in it, and passed out.


	17. Problems Solved

XVII: Problems Solved

_Well hello there people. I know you guys haven't been npleased with me going as slow as I did on my last chapter but let me make it up to you by doing this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Wiley. (But I do own the first volume of the Black Cat manga. X3)_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Lynn-

I saw that Train had come back in the apartment with Wiley in tow. Happiness is all I felt right now. So much of it was in me that I just wanted to jump on him and hug and kiss him to death. But it took all I had not to do that since he still might be upset with me. So I just stared. Never once taking my eyes off Train.

When Jenos saw Wiley he was right there, and pesetering Train with questions. "She'll explain when she wakes up." I heard him say. We all nodded, I wouldn't speak to him, but I knew that I was glad he was back. That's when he noticed something. And that something just happened to be the sun coming up. He headed for the recliner, sat in it, and passed out.

I knew it was too late to talk to him since he was already passed out and wouldn't wake up until night. When I saw him there I was thinking just curling up in his lap and sleeping with him. But I knew I still had the smell of Warren all over me. So I headed to the bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

-Jenos-

I saw that Lynelle had headed for the hallway. Then I heard the bathroom door close. That's when I figured that she must be taking a shower. Most likely to get the scent of that other angel off her. I felt really bad for her that, that happened to her. Hopefully she was going to wear a turtleneck to cover it up so Train doesn't see it.

If that would've happened to Wiley I would've been mad too. But I understand why Lynelle and Train are like this right now. I really hope either Wiley or me get the chance to kill that son of a bitch angel. She's Train girlfriend for crying out loud! And you do not want to get ex-XIII of the Assassination Society furious. Because then you'll only find yourself in Heaven or Hell.

But anyway I really hope that when Train wakes up that he'll find it in his heart to forgive her and let her go. I really don't want Wiley to go through what she did before Lynelle got her core back. I'll be forever greatful to Lynelle for that. And I'm guessing Wiley will be too. And with that I went to go check if Wiley needed anything.

-Lynn-

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wore a black t-shirt. A black, grey hoodie with red writing on the front that said Vampires Are Among Us. Ironic no? Anyway I also wore black baggy pants. Not too loose, but tight enough to show off the curve of my legs. Train will love that. I smirked to myself. But just quickly as it came the smirk vanished and turned into a frown. He might still be mad at me.

But I knew that I needed to apologize to him for what Warren did. All I had to do was just wait until he woke up to do just that. I went back to the couch and laid down. Maybe if I fall asleep night would come sooner. So I closed my eyes but felt someone watching me. It had to be either Wiley or Jenos. "Did you need something?" I asked.

"No. Just thought that you needed sleep. After all the hell you've been through, you deserve it." It sounded like Wiley. Jenos probably won't be far behind. So I decided to open one eye and look to her. What surprised me the most was her face was full of concern. I don't think she realized it but I did. And I hated it.

"If you're showing me pity, don't. I can take care of myself. And Train..." I trailed off. Not knowing what to say. "Train will probably be happy when I leave. Seeing as he isn't on talking terms with me. Maybe he'll break up with me as soon as he realizes what I've done is no dream." I sighed then shifted myself so I was laying on my side with my eyes closed.

"You're wrong!" She yelled. But not loud enough to stir Train from his sleep. She came and sat in front of the couch I was laying on. Oh great, a speech. Just what I really need. "Train loves you. More than you'll ever know. And he just doesn't want to lose you. He'll tell you once he wakes up. Just rest for now." Wiley said. Getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

So I did as she said. But now it will be harder to go to sleep after hearing that. Did Train really love me? After what Warren had done? I sighed and closed my eyes again. Letting my exhaustion take over as I fell asleep.

-Wiley-

I had watched as Lynelle had evened her breathes and fell asleep. She deserves it after everything she's been through. Ex-boyfriend trying to get back with her, current boyfriend pissed at her, and she has to back to Heaven three months per year. Enjoyable yes I know. But if I was in the same position as Lynelle, only instead of Train it would be Jenos, I probably would have done the same thing.

It wouldn't be just me and Jenos that care for one another. We also care about our friends. Just as much as they care about us. Lynelle's way to repay me was proof enough. And I thank her for it. I probably will always thank her for doing it. Even though she had an idea of the consequences she still did do it for me.

But I still have to hear Train's answer on if he wants me to kill that bastard angel Warren. Every time I think about what he did to Lynelle, knowing full well about Train, it pisses me off. Why in the hell would he do that? Maybe he was thinking that if he did that, Train would break up with her and she would go straight back to him. If that _is_ the case then once I meet him all hell is gonna break loose.

-Jenos-

As I saw Wiley move into the kitchen I couldn't help but to look over at Lynelle and Train. They've through so much. And yet they seem so far apart after just one little thing. I couldn't help but think if me and Wiley were in that position I would try and fix it. But I do understand where Train is coming from.

That guy that made that mark on Lynelle's neck was Lynelle's ex. So why in the hell would he do that? To get Lynelle back? Well if that happened Wiley and/or Train would kick his ass. And I know they could both take him down in a second flat. I've known both of them for long enough.

I followed Wiley into the kitchen to see if she was ok after the little fight she just had with Lynelle. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just that Lynelle thinks Train doesn't love her anymore after that incident with her ex, Warren." Wiley answered. I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Well that's understandable. But you have to let them firgure things out by themselves. Because if you don't it'll only get harder for them. And that'd be worse for us as well." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. I tilted my head to the side again. She looked... worried. And Wiley never shows emotions. Not even in front of me.

"Jenos. You don't understand!" She yelled. Not as loud as I thought. Considering that Train nor Lynelle woke up. "She had lifeless eyes. Not joy, not sadness, not even love. Just like... all the fun she once had was taken away from her by Warren. Lynelle's not herself anymore. And when Train wakes up. I'm letting him know. Even if I have to hide it from Lynelle. I don't even think she knew she had lifeless eyes. Jenos..." She trailed off. Looking down from my face. "I'm really worried about her." Wiley laid her head against my chest. I embraced her as best as I could. I felt so useless.

So I walked with her to her bedroom and rested down on the bed with her. She needed comfort right now. And I wasn't about to turn her away. She rested into my chest and finally felll asleep. I looked down at her and wrapped my arms around her before letting sleep claim me as well.

-Train-

I awoke from my sleep. Noticing it was dark out. I got up and stretched. It felt good to crack some of my joints that had been stiff. Noting that I was hungry I got up and went to the kitchen to get blood out of the fridge. But before I could do that something caught my eye. I looked over my shoulder to the couch. My eyes widening as I saw what was there.

Lynn was laying there sleeping. After everything that's happened she still wants to be in the same room with me. I have to ask Wiley if Lynn said anything to her about me. Because I thought it would be a good idea to just go to sleep in the chair instead of with her on the couch. I remember seeing her saddened eyes when I fell asleep. I feel like an ass for doing this to her.

I went over to where she was and brushed away the strands of her that fell onto her angelic face. Then I saw Wiley come out of the bedroom with Jenos. Looked like Wiley was the one that woke up before Jenos but not before me. I looked up at her from where I was, which was right in front of Lynn I might add, and said, "Hey guys. Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

Wiley looked at me then to Jenos. He nodded then Wiley looked back to me. I was clueless as hell but I knew they would eventually come out and say it. "Train, I need to tell you something. And you may not like it. Just promise me when I tell you that you won't go running off. Promise?"

I tilted my head to the side a bit. I was confused on what she wanted to tell me. But nonetheless I nodded my head and said, "Ya. I promise Wiley."

She looked at me, took a breath, and pulled me away from Lynn into the kitchen. "Train, before Lynelle went to sleep she said some things. Like for instance, 'Train will be probably be happy when I'm gone.' And a couple other things. But that's not hat scared me the most." She paused for a moment, " She said all that with lifeless eyes. Like all the joy and love she once had was taken away from her. I don't know how, I don't know why. Just promise that you'll talk to her."

The look on my face was probably a comibination of scared and surprise. What the hell caused my Angel to do that? She was fine before I went to sleep this morning. What could have happened to her? Well whatever happened I'm going to get to the bottom of it if she wants my help or not. "I promise I will talk to her Wiley. Because even I know Lynn doesn't usually act like that."

"Ok Train. Thank you." She sent a smile my way. And looked at Jenos and nodded in satisfaction. Jenos then looked to me and smiled. I returned both smiles and went back to the couch where Lynn was still sleeping.

Once in front of her again I snuck onto the couch with her. Holding her close to me as if protecting her. Lynn did nothing. That didn't even stir her awake. But as long as I got to hold her again it doesn't matter. Oh yes, I've longed for her touch since the last time I let go. She is the one for me and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. A Talking To

XVIII: A Talking To

_YEAH! My turn again! I have to say, Warren, he's eventually going to die, and then I'm going to laugh and pound his dead body with a frying pan so many times that he's just a blood pulp! (smiles brightly) ONTO THE CHAPTER!_

_Dislcaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynn was still asleep in my arms, but something felt different. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to figure it out soon enough. It wasn't long before she woke up and realized that she was in my arms. She just stared at me, and Wiley was right. Her eyes were lifeless, and I had to say, it was a little creepy.

"Hey," I said with a smile. Lynn smiled back at me, it didn't reach her eyes, and I was starting to get worried. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Lynn answered. "Aren't you mad at me?" Lynn asked me. I shook my head no.

"No, I couldn't be mad at you for long. Lynn, there's something that I need to tell you." I said, changing the subject, and catching her off guard. She tried to pull away, I guess she was afraid of what I was going to say, but I held onto her. "Wiley asked me to talk to you about things. I know that Warren did what he did without your consent, and I know it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lynn said, her smile just reaching her eyes now. "I also have something to tell you Train." Lynn said to me. I waited, not a bit afraid of what she had to say to me. "I have to go back today, for the three months." Lynn said. I blinked, I had been wrong not to be afraid of what she had to say.

"You just got back..." I said, at a loss of what I should say.

"I know, but I have to. I'm sorry, I'll be back in three months." Lynn said. "Wait for me, okay, Train?" Lynn asked me. I nodded dumbly, I didn't know what to say to that. She kissed me, stood up, and walked to the sliding door. There was a flutter of wings, and she was gone. I blinked, her warmth gone from my lap, and her scent just barley lingered on the air.

I flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Lynn was gone, and that was the end of it. For three months I'd be without my angel, and now I was sad, angry, and upset in general. Damn life, damn God, and damn Warren!

There were footsteps heading towards me, and I knew that it was Jenos and Wiley. Then I realized that there was only one pair of footsteps. I turned my head towards the person, Wiley was standing there.

"She left?" Wiley asked me. I guess she had gotten her emotions back under lock and key, because I didn't see anything in her eyes. I simply nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling. "Lynelle will be back Train." Wiley said. I sat up and glared at her.

"In three months." I muttered darkly. "Those three months will be torture. Almost like living without a heart, or some other vital organ." I said.

"May I point out something?" Wiley asked. I looked towars her again. "You may be separated by distance, and planes, but at least you still have a real heart." Wiley said. I suddenly realized that I had a soft spot. She didn't have hers anymore, and that was because of Lynn and I, she didn't even have her core anymore, because of us. Before I could say anything Wiley got up and left. She grabbed her coat, not her work coat, and headed out.

"Damn it." I muttered. I quickly got up off the couch and then headed out after her. It wasn't long before I caught up to her. "Wiley," I started, she turned around and stared at me. "I'm sorry, I should be more considerate after all the things that you've done for Lynn and I. I should also pay attention to the things I say. If I could, I'd give you your real heart back. I don't know the honest prices that you have had to pay for us, but I am so, so, so grateful to you, I can't even begin to describe it. I needed that good, hard, non-physical slap in the face." I added.

"Yes, you did." Wiley agreed. "Train, how far are you willing to go to get Lynn back, and let me keep my core at the same time?" Wiley asked me. I knew that she had something in mind she always did.

"I will die in order to do that." I answered. That made her smile, but I knew that smile. It was the smile when she had something planned that I probably wasn't going to like. I swallowed hard and waited.

"We're going to break into Heaven, and take the contract between Lynn and God, and destroy it. She will no longer be bound by it, and God will not be able to take my core back. It's not going to be easy." Wiley added.

"It never is."

"Indeed." Wiley agreed. "Let's go back, we have to start planing. We also have to talk Jenos into this." Wiley added.

"Just persuade him with a few things, if you know what I mean," I said, "and we'll have him." Wiley smiled, she knew what I was talking about. I noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes, but at least her smile wasn't creepy, like with Lynn's. I had a feeling that her emotionless eyes had something to do with Warren, but I wasn't sure what.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to get him to do what we want him to do with just that. I might have to get him a plasma TV in HD for the bedroom." Wiley said with a laugh.

"Wow, we're dishing out the big guns here aren't we?" I asked.

"Indeed." Wiley agreed again and we headed back towards the apartment. When we got there we stared with wide eyes. The whole place was trashed. I turned to Wiley, the one person she cared about most was in there, alone. Her eyes were full of terror, but that didn't stop her from going in there and shifting large pieces of wall that would have given even me some trouble. She lifted them and threw them like they were as light as a feather. "Jenos?" She asked.

I walked into the apartment all the way and helped her search. Then I remembered that he'd been out on the balcony. I headed over there and saw his arm. "Wiley! I found him!" I said. Less then a second later she was standing next to me and throwing large pieces of wall off of him.

"Jenos!" She exclaimed as she knealt down and lifted him from the rubble. He was breathing, if not shallowly. "Are you okay?" Wiley asked. He didn't answer. "Wake up Jenos. Jenos, please, wake up!" Wiley said as she gently shook him. I put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't acknowledge the fact that I was there. It was just her and Jenos at that moment.

An odd hush settled in the room and Jenos had stopped breathing. Wiley stopped shaking him and stared at him with wide eyes that were full of fear.

"Wiley..." I said. "He's gone. Jenos is dead."

"No!" Wiley said as she stood up and shoved me away from her. I flew back into the wall. Holy shit she was strong. "He can't be dead!" By now tears were streaming down her face. I had never seen her cry before. "He can't be dead damn it!" Wiley growled at me. I knew that she didn't intend to hurt me, but sometimes things happen. She knealt down next to Jenos again and started shaking him again.

"Wiley." I was standing next to her now and I pulled her up and away from Jenos. "He's GONE." I guess saying it again sunk in and she collasped crying. I hugged her, she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"He was just here... Train, he was just here! Now... now he's gone! It's not possible!" Wiley stopped talking and just cried. I couldn't imagine how she must have felt. Lynn was away from me, but she was still alive. It was nothing like this. After a while she stopped crying. I let her go and she nodded her thanks to me.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, just to check.

"Yes. Train, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and drastic, not to mention we're probably going to get killed, are you coming?" Wiley asked.

"Damn right I'm coming!" Wiley smiled at me and nodded. She muttered something under her breath, and a few seconds later, or what seemed like a few seconds later, we were somewhere else.

"Welcome to Heaven." Wiley said. "Let's go before we're met with resistance." Wiley added as she took off. I guess that she was drawing on reserves that I didn't know she had because she was moving awfully good for someone who didn't have a heart, or her core.

"Hey, Wiley?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How are you moving so fast without your core?"

"It's simple, I put it back in. No one but Jenos knew that." Wiley answered. "If you're wondering, yes, my body will reject it, but I can deal with that pain." I nodded, but I knew that soon enough she'd have to rest. Pain does take a lot out of a person.

"You! Stop!" Someone yelled at us. I turned around, shot them in the head, and kept running. This would require the most stealth that we could get. It wasn't long before I realized that even shooting them in the head didn't stop them, only seconds after I shot him, the alarm sounded. We were in deep trouble.

"Train! You keep going!" Wiley yelled to me.

"What!? No way! I have no idea where I'm going, or what I'm after!" I exclaimed. There were footsteps that were coming down towards us, and then I saw a familar face. It was Lynn. I stopped and stared.

"Train! What're you doing here?" Lynn asked me. "Wiley's here too? What the hell are you two thinking?" Lynn asked.

"Don't answer." Wiley ordered me as she walked up next to me and stood there. "Lynelle, turn around and walk away so that you don't get involved with this, if you do that, then you'll be safe." Wiley advised her. Lynn shook her head.

"It's too late for that. She's already seen you. Lynn, I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to have such scruffy tastes." Wiley and I turned our heads towards the newest arrival. I guess that this was her Ex. I didn't like him and I didn't even know him. Ironic. "You must be Train," He said to me. I glared and then shot him in the head a few times just to let him know that I didn't like him. "Harsh." He commented as the bullets fell from his head and hit the ground. "Wiley, the one that Lynn made the deal for. I thought that you'd be, I don't know," He said. "threatening."

"You shouldn't have said that." I said to him. Wiley was suddenly on top of him and pressing his head to the ground with her elongated claws. Her face was a mixture of pain and anger. "Told you." Lynn shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

"If you would like to see me threatening, all you had to do was say something. Tell me, are you the angel that left the mark on Lynelle?" Wiley asked.

"If I am?" Warren asked.

"Well then, I'm here to kill you." Wiley answered. She pressed down on his head harder. I was secretly wanted her to kill him already, but then something stopped me. I guess even if I was a full-fledged vampire, there was still a bit of humanity inside of me.

"Wiley, stop." I said. She paused and then looked at me. "I know what I wanted, but killing him when I know that nothing is going on between him and Lynn is wrong. You don't have to kill him." I explained. Wiley stopped and then suddenly her eyes widened and blood came from her mouth. It slowly dripped onto Warren's grinning face.

"You bastard!" Lynn screamed at him and tried to go after him. She stopped and then looked at the ground. She couldn't do anything against Warren, just in case.

"Never let your guard down, demon." Warren said as he flipped Wiley away from him. She landed hard on the ground. As he got up I filled him with a few more bullets, even if I knew that they wouldn't do any good. "One would think that after the few bullets to my head didn't work, that you'd give up. Apparently not." Warren said. I just glared and then suddenly there was a spear in my stomach and coming out my back. I felt the blood from my mouth. I looked down and stared at the spear. It stung greatly, but I couldn't pull it out.

"You are a dead angel, Warren." I heard Wiley say before I stumbled back and leaned up against a pillar that I hadn't noticed was there. "Hurting me, but hurting my friends is one thing. If you're ready to die, I'll be the one to deal out your death." Wiley said as she pulled a spear from her chest.

"Train, look at me," I heard Lynn say. "I'm going to pull the spear from your stomach, it's going to hurt, so be prepared." Lynn warned. I nodded and then she quickly yanked the spear from my stomach. I screamed in pain, holy weapons were a bitch, going in and going out. Holy shit I haven't felt pain like that before. Without warning my sight went black and I couldn't move. I guess that Lynn had done it to protect me from the pain, or something else.

-Wiley's POV-

Distantly I heard Train's scream of pain, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I had an angel to kill, and I sure as hell was going to win this battle. I've killed enough angels in my time, before I dedicated myself to the human plane.

His spear in my hand burned, but I didn't care. It was a barable pain that just blended in with all the other pain that I was in. From my core, the hole in my chest, and the pain at loosing Jenos. It was nothing compared to all that combined.

"I must say," I said, "you have picked the wrong day to piss me off."

"Why would that be?" Warren asked. Yeah, I just didn't like the bastard.

"For the simple fact that I'm in grieving, and you're standing between me and the thing that I'm searching for. If you refuse to move, which I'm sure you do, then I'm going to kill you. And take great pleasure from it." I added with a wicked smile as I pulled what I was about me. I was a full demon. Warren took a few steps back, I guess it's been a while since he's fought one of my kind, not to mention desent. "Are you going to move?"

"No."

"Good." Without warning I launched myself at him, he got another one of his spears up to block mine, but I had something that he didn't. Knowledge of pressure points. I wasn't entirely sure if they'd work on angels in Heaven though. I quickly pressed a few and then smiled when he slowed down a bit.

"Nice try." Warren said, he sped right back up and I was thrown across the room. Seconds later I was at him again. This time with my claws and his spear. I got him in the shoulder with the spear, and then I skewered him against a pearly white pillar. He grunted from the impact and the pain of the impact. I took my chance and slashed him across the chest with my claws. I spilled his bright golden blood across the room and grinned at him, showing off my fangs that were growing longer by the second.

To show him that I loved blood, I licked his from my fingers. Angel's blood had always been the best. At least that was my opinion. Angels and demons have always hated each other, and that old, ancient hatred was coming back. It empowered me, and I knew that I could win this fight.

There was a sudden pain in my stomach, I looked down and there was Warren's arm, sticking out my stomach. I turned behind me, acting unphased. In truth, I was hurting so bad I just wanted to collaspe. I had put my core in too soon, and my systems were in shock all over again, the hole in my chest wasn't healing, but steadily getting worse, and on top of that, there was a new hole in my stomach. I guess I was becoming holey.

Warren was grinning at me. I grinned right back, and then I grabbed his arm. Still grinning at him, I snapped it like a twig. I heard a satisfactory howl of pain from him, and then I snapped it the other way, there was another howl and I was grinning so wide that I thought my smile was going to fall off of my face, if at all possible.

Once that pain had subsided from him, I nailed him in the face with my elbow, there was a satisfying crunch and his nose was broken, of course it was already healing, but I had to say, it was nice to hear it.

I pulled myself off of his arm and then used what little strength I had left to slam him head first onto the ground. Since he was still alive I scowled. I lifted him off the ground again and hit him on it a few more times, enjoying the sound of his head slowly cracking. With the constant beatings he wasn't able to heal, and soon enough he stopped breathing. Warren was dead.

"This is why I don't come to Heaven." I muttered. It was only then that I realized how tired and weak I felt. I was only aware that I was falling when my knees hit the ground. "Damn it all." I growled. Blood was flowing from my wounds and not to mention my mouth. My core was still trying to force my body to accept it, but my body was refusing it fairly well.

"Wiley, are you okay?" Lynelle asked me.

"No." I answered truthfully. "Ten to one, I'm not going to make it through this. I'll die, and be left to wander around in Limbo. Banished from Hell, and unable to rise into Heaven. It's been my fate since the old days." I couldn't even tell Lynelle apart from the ceiling by now, and without warning I was unconsious. Whether it was from blood loss or all the pain, I wasn't sure.

-Lynelle's POV-

I watched as Wiley passed out, and then I knew that I had to hide them before anyone else saw them. While Warren and Wiley had been fighting everything out the angel that had followed Train and Wiley here had run off for reinforcments. It was no doubt that they'd be back soon.

I had two options. The first one was to leave them there and just walk away, they'd wake up soon enough, they'd probably end up dead though. Even if we were all angels in Heaven, that didn't mean that we allowed intruders to live. The second option was to take Train and Wiley away from here and hide them. Of course I'd get in trouble for that, and then the contract that I had made with God would probably become null and void. I thought about things for a moment, and then I realized that there was a third option.

"Train, Train! Wake up!" I said as I shook Train. He was the least wounded one here. His eyes opened slowly. "Quick, you have to get Wiley and take her away from here. It doesn't matter where, just away from here." I said quickly. "You also have to knock me out to make it look like I tried to stop you or else Wiley might lose her core."

Train nodded and then looked over to Wiley. I guess he hadn't been expecting her to be beat up that badly. She was still bleeding pretty good from all her wounds.

"Damn, she got beat up pretty good didn't she?" Train asked.

"Yeah, but Warren got his ass handed to him." I answered and then looked at Warren. Train nodded in agreement, and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. After that everything went dark.

-Train's POV-

"Sorry Lynn." I said. Without wasting any time I got up and walked over to Wiley. It didn't take much to lift her off the ground. I quickly headed down a side hall and closed the door that I had kicked open behind me. I couldn't afford to leave tracks behind us. Then again I was sure that Wiley was leaving a blood trail. I'd have to dress those later.

I headed off through all the chambers and looked for a place to dress her wounds. It was strange because I actually found an empty room, and in it was a linen closet. It wasn't exactly bandages, but they'd work.

As carefully as I could I set Wiley down on a couch and then grabbed a sheet. After thinking about it for only a few seconds I grabbed a few more sheets and then walked back over to her.

The first thing I did was sopp up all the blood that was on her. That took up five sheets alone. Who would have thought that someone could bleed so much. After all the extra blood was gone I started to wrap her wounds.

"Ow, ever hear of being gentle?" Wiley growled at me as I wrapped up the last of her wounds.

"That was being exceedingly gentle. One can only do so much when you're injured all over the place. How's your body holding up against your core?" I asked.

"Not good. I need to rest more..." Wiley added as her eyes closed again. I sat down in a chair next to her, I was healing already and she wasn't. I sighed, things weren't going at all how we had hoped. Then again, plans never did go right.

Knowing that it would be a while before we were able to go anywhere, I closed my eyes and dozed off. The slightest sound would wake me up, just in case someone found us.


	19. Returning

XIX: Returning

_So you're probably wondering why I'm doing two chapters in a row. The simple reason is BlackCatTrain said I could so that things would be easier on us. So onto the chapter and don't forget to review or else I shall send Wiley after you! xD j/k_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Something wasn't right, but I wasn't sure what. Wiley was still sleeping on the couch with her makeshift bandages. She was still bleeding pretty good, they were bled through and some were still dripping.

With a stretch I got out of my chair and then headed towards the closet. That's when I noticed that the closet door wasn't there. I blinked a few times just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, but when I stopped and stared the door still wasn't there.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What?" I heard Wiley ask.

"Well before I fell asleep there was a closet here, now it's gone." I answered. "Something weird is going on here."

"Heaven doesn't follow the rules of our world. Just because something was there before, doesn't mean it'll be there again. Things like to move, and I'm sure that we're in a different part of the palace as well." Wiley explained to me as she started to get up.

"Hey, you shouldn't get up. You've been bleeding pretty good the whole time that we've been sleeping." I said as I walked over to her. I tried to push her down but she glared at me and I backed off. Wiley stood up and put a hand on the corner of the sofa. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No."

"Oh." She headed towards the door at the other end of the room and I knew that I was supposed to follow along. For some reason I got the distinct feeling that Wiley had been here before. "Have you been here before?"

"A few times, but they weren't like this, they were diplomatic." I raised my eyebrow at that, but didn't ask. I just knew that I didn't want to know. We walked out of the door and she took a quick look around. "Train, you need to go that way, that's where Lynelle's contract will be." Wiley said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, but she wasn't there any more. "Wiley?" I asked as I looked around, trying to figure out where she went. "Damn it." I muttered, and then I headed off towards the direction that Wiley had pointed me in. I didn't like the idea of having Wiley go off on her own, but she had disappeared before I could do anything about it.

It wasn't long before there was a large door looming up in front of me, I couldn't help but marvel at the size of the door, and how much time it would have taken to carve all that marble. Just thinking about it made me tired. The pristine white created a deep ache in my body.

After taking a deep, deep, deep, breath, I headed towards the doors, and reached for the handle. Just as I was about to touch the door someone tried to attack me with a dagger. The second before the blade bit into my skin, I yanked my hand away from the door handle.

"You are not allowed here, vampire." The voice was booming, and grating. I just wanted to shove my hands into my ears, the sound hurt! "Leave now and we will leave your body intact." I turned towards the voice and there was a large statue there, on the other side of me there was probably another one. Big things like this often liked to have symmetry.

"Sorry," I said coolly, "I have something that I need on the other side of this door, so I'm going to get in that room, with or without your permission." I guess they didn't like that. Not even a second later the door was barred from me and I had to take a step back.

"You are not allowed, you will die, vampire." A dagger came at me, and then a spear. This wasn't going to be easy. I quickly dodged both, and started my own attack against them.

-Wiley-

I knew that it wasn't a good idea to just run off and let Train go after Lynelle's contract, but that was the only way that he was going to be able to get it. There was no way that I'd be able to stand against the Guardians. I could barely stand as it were.

Where I was headed was some place that no one was meant to go, not even God himself. For Heaven, it was a dark place, unspeakable things would happen there, and sometimes demons popped up there. One would think it was the perfect place for me. No, these creatures there were worse than I could ever hope to be. At least that's what I thought.

I didn't have long. Not long at all. An hour at the most. My wounds were still bleeding, my systems were shutting down, and the rejection of my core was incredibly painful. Add it all on top of each other, and I was surprised that I was still able to stand, not to mention walk.

The giant door loomed up in front of me so suddenly that I almost fell over. The door was large and black, I couldn't help but suddenly feel cold. Behind this door were souls that were waiting to be tried to see if they'd pass into Heaven or Hell. I had been here once or twice. Not that I liked to admit that. Both times I had cheated my sentence and ended back up on earth.

"It seems that you're back. What for this time, Princess?" one of the Guardians asked me. I cringed when they said 'Princess.'

"I have told you time and time again, I do not wish to be called Princess." I said with as cold a look as I could muster.

"Be that as it may, you are still the Princess of Hell, why do you think you've been able to come here so many times and still are not judged? If you would be kind enough to answer the question." I glared at them and then sighed.

"I am here because I wish to bring the soul of someone back from the trials." I answered. Then they did something I didn't expect. They laughed. A stone Guardian was laughing at me! "What is so funny!?" I growled at them.

"You are the Princess of Hell, and you wish to bring someone back? I'm sorry, but that is just something that we did not expect. Someone like you doesn't bring people back from the dead." One of them explained. I stared at them, they were right, this was unheard of. A person of Royalty of Hell coming to steal the soul someone back, it was _almost_ comical. Almost.

"Yeah, well let's just say that I've had a change of heart, but that doesn't change the fact that I wish to be let through in order to find the soul of the person. If you refuse to move, then I'll forcibly remove you." I said, that sounded more like me.

"That's better, that's the Princess of Hell that we know. Sorry, Princess, even if you are royalty, it doesn't mean anything here. Leave or else we will remove you." They ordered me. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. If it wasn't for the single fact that I was in no condition to take them on, I would have.

"Will you at least allow me in to say good bye to them?" I asked meekly, more so than I intended. They looked at me, and then each other. In my time that I had been behind that door, they had kept me company, just as I had them, we were as close as friends as we could get.

"Alright, you have five minutes, any more and we'll have to drag you out of there. Wait, what's the name of the person you're looking for?"

"Jenos Hazard."

"...We're sorry."

"What?"

"Jenos Hazard is in Trail now."

"No! That can't be! He has to at least be here for a month before he's able to stand Trail!" I yelled. "There is no way that it has been a month. Why is he there?!"

"We don't know."

"Where is he?!"

"We don't know."

"DAMN IT! WHERE IS HE!?" By now I was straining myself to the brink and if I didn't cool down then there was no way that I'd be able to get to Jenos. I was almost dead as it was. "You sorry sacs of stone had better tell me where Jenos is, or else I'm going to dismantle you segment by segment until you're screaming in pain so loud, that my father will hear you from up here. Tell. Me. NOW!" They seemed to sense my mood and they looked at each other.

"He is in the main Trail Hall." Without another word I was gone and running straight down the hall at a break neck pace. There was no way that I could see where I was going, it was all instinct. My blood was pouring from my wounds, but I didn't care.

I already knew the verdict of Jenos' trail. He would be found guilty for helping a demon, helping a vampire, and probably a whole bunch of other bullshit crimes that made no sense at all. The penalty for which wasn't pretty. It was true death. Something that you can never come back from, and it was a place so cold and so hot at the same time that you were cooked and frozen at the same time. I couldn't let Jenos bare that, I wouldn't. This was all my fault!

The Trail Hall doors came into my view and I slammed them open. I was too late.

"Guilty!" The sound of the gavel on the wooden dock resounded around the room. Jenos had been found guilty, and it was all my fault. All of it. Everything! If I hadn't been so stupid and let myself feel so much, then he wouldn't be in this mess! Damn God! Damn him straight to Hell where I can do all sorts of unspeakable things to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Princess of Hell, what're you doing here?" God asked as he stared at me from his seat at the top desk.

"None of your damn business." I answered with cold eyes, even as the tears ran down my face. "Give Jenos back to me." I ordered. God raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I can't do that. You see, he's been found guilty of many, many things, and he's been condemned to True Death. There is no coming back from that. What would you give me in order to spare him?" God asked. It was a well-known fact that God liked to make deals.

"Wiley, no, I'll be fine." Jenos said from his stand.

"Silence him!" God ordered. Two Angels hopped to it and covered Jenos' mouth. Jenos struggled against them, but to no avail.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's see, what do I want from the Princess of Hell?" God asked with an amused smile on his face, I knew what he wanted, I just didn't want to admit it. He was going to ask for my demonic powers. That would mean that Heaven would have a better chance of winning against Hell on Earth, I could live with giving up those powers if it meant that Jenos was with me again. "I want your love for Jenos."

-Train-

I fired shot after shot into their heads, but I wasn't getting anywhere. They were made of stone, and bullets were just simple things that ricocheted off of them. I had to dodge my own bullets when they shot back towards me. The second that I dodged the stone statues were there, waiting for me, and I had to dodge them as well. In the end, things weren't going well for me.

"You know, you seemed a lot stronger before. Why are you holding back?" One of the stone beings asked me as I dodged his spear thrust. I landed on the shaft of the spear and then shot two bullets, one into each eye. The second one came out of nowhere so fast that I didn't have time to dodge it. I was thrown into the wall at the other end of the hallway and from there I slid down, leaving a trail of my dark red blood.

When I touched the floor there was something inside of me that was begging to be released. It was so powerful that I was afraid of it. That's what I had been holding back all this time. I didn't want to let it out, for fear of what it was capable of. Or more accurately, what I was capable of with all that power surging through my body. The thought was terrifying.

"You want me to go all out?" I asked, finally deciding that I was going to let out all that power. "Fine, just remember, it's your funeral." I said with a devious smile that seemed to make them take a step back. I looked deep inside of myself and found the power of a true-full-fledged vampire, and I pulled the seal on it. The power surged through me in only a few seconds. I stared at the stone statues at the other end of the hallway. "Like I said," my voice sounded different. It was deeper, more powerful. "It's your funeral."

One second I was at my end of the hallway, and the next second I was at the other end with the stone beings. They were still looking down towards the other end of the hallway, where I had been only seconds before. I took the spear from the stone being's hand and with only a fraction of my strength I speared him through the chest, yanked it back out and then beheaded him. He fell to the ground with a very loud and almost deafening thud.

The second stone being was looking at me, his daggers at the ready. Didn't he realize that I had the longer reach? It didn't matter, even if I didn't have this reach, I would still win, there was nothing that could defeat me. I thrust the spear towards him, but he smashed his stone daggers down on the stone shaft of the spear and shattered it. I scowled and cast the now broken spear aside.

We stared at each other for a moment before I decided that I was through waiting and I just wanted to win. I didn't even remember what I was fighting for, I just wanted to utterly and completely destroy my opponent.

I was on his shoulder in a second, and then I kicked him in the nose. It flew off and hit the ceiling above us. It lodged itself there pretty good. He was so shocked about it, he wasn't paying attention to me. I took that chance to punch him in the eye, and then I round house kicked him in the ear. There was a large crack where my leg landed. Before he could land his hand on me, I jumped away and landed on his arm. Once there I cracked his hand open and stole one of his daggers.

With the dagger in my hands I set to chopping the stone being into small pieces. It wasn't long before I was finished. I threw the dagger to the side and just walked off without a care.

That's when I remembered what I came here for. I pushed the part of me that just wanted to win back into submission and then looked back towards the doors. They were huge, but I was sure that I could open them. As I shoved them open they decided that they were going to open on their own. I walked in and then looked around. There were sure a lot of contracts. That's when I saw one very bright one.

Lynn's name was on it. I grabbed it, and then stared at it. Without waiting any longer I took the contract and tore it clean in half. There was a loud rumbling, and then a second later the contract burst into flame and then it was gone. I smiled, l had done what I had come here to do.

Suddenly I couldn't help but remember that I was only there because Wiley had helped me through everything. I ran from the room and headed towards the place where we had parted.

-Jenos-

"Wiley, don't. I'll be fine. I'll find a way back to you. " I said from my stand where I was being held at the wrists.

"Jenos, don't you get it?!" Wiley asked, I saw tears sparking in her eyes. "True death, it's inescapable. Once you're sentenced to it, that's the end. It's all over. You can never come back! Never! Not for anything. The only way to get out of it, is if you are royalty from Heaven or Hell." Wiley explained. She was shaking, but I couldn't tell from what. "Jenos...I have to do it, or else you're gone forever."

"No, I won't let you. Kill me." I ordered. God shrugged and then suddenly I was being sucked into a dark place. It was cold, and then nothing. The next second I was back in the Trial Hall and looking around. "I'm still here." I said. God was standing now and glaring about him. Wiley was staring at me with wide eyes. "Why am I still here?"

"Thank goodness..." I heard Wiley mutter before she collapsed to the ground in a heap of blood.

"Wiley!" I threw off the guards that were holding me, and I ran over to her. She needed me right now, and there was no way that I was going to let her bleed all over the place. "Out of my way!" I growled to the people who got in my way. When they didn't move, I kicked them out of the way. I was at Wiley's side in a minute flat. I lifted her from the ground and set her in my lap, my arms around her waist protectively.

"What are you?" Someone asked. I turned towards the source and noticed that it was God.

"Human." I answered. "What else am I going to be. I'm not an angel, or a demon, that leaves a human." God glared at me with narrowed eyes and then raised a hand towards me, I was ready to drag Wiley away from there if he tried anything against her. I didn't like this man, he wanted to kill me off for good.

"He's Earth Royalty." Wiley said weakly from my lap. "There have been rumors of them since ancient times. They're just humans with angel and demon blood from the royal line that's so diluted, it doesn't show up when you meet them. The only way that you can know that they're Earth Royalty is if you sentence them to True Death, and they don't go. Jenos, you are a lucky bastard." Wiley said as she smacked me lightly on the closest place to her hand.

"Then what shall the punishment be?" God asked as he raised an eyebrow towards me.

"How about we forget the punishment and you don't make a fool of yourself again?" I asked like a smart ass. God glared at me and suddenly there was a sword at my throat. I looked down at it, and then glared towards the person who was holding sword.

"You will regret that, human." God said. I smiled up at him, throwing him off guard.

"Here's a question." I said. "If I have royal blood, and you're royal, who did you sleep with down on Earth in order to have for genes in the cess pool? Did you follow the book of God and marry them first, or did you leave her as a single mother?" God glared at me with such force I couldn't help but smile. I had just hit a tender spot. Points to me for pissing off God Almighty.

"Keep your questions to yourself!" God growled.

"Keep your sword to yourself." Wiley advised as she made to stand up, and managed it, but only just. "Since no punishment can be drive upon Jenos since he is royalty, you will allow him to leave, or else I shall declare War on Heaven." Wiley said.

God fought with himself for a moment before muttering and sheathing his sword. "Very well, the human may leave. Be warned, if he crosses-" He stopped when Wiley put a sword to his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Do not warn him, I'll kill you, and take much pleasure from it. Stop while you're ahead. Jenos is royalty, and I will not have you threatening him. He was perfectly immune to anything that you or I can throw at him. Leave it alone." Wiley ordered. I couldn't help but grin more, God had just gotten his ass handed to himself, twice.

I let Wiley lean against me, and we left the room. Just as we left we saw Train running down the hallway.

"Where have you been Heartnet?" I asked.

"I've been fighting stone statues, and destroying contracts." Train answered.

"How many did you destroy?" Wiley asked.

"Only Lynn's." Train answered.

"Okay. I'm going to go to sleep, and I don't want to be woken for anything short of Hell coming to the world. If that happens, then someone isn't following orders and I'll have to hurt them." Wiley explained. I nodded to her and then she passed out cold. I picked her up off the ground and carried her towards the main gates of Heaven.

"Train!" Train turned towards the person who yelled his name. It was Lynelle. "What happened!?"

"Lots of things. The most important; you no longer have to stay here, I destroyed your contract with God." Lynelle's eyes widened and I smiled. Through thick and thin, they always ended up together. Wiley was still bleeding pretty good, she would need a good week of rest, even for a demon. After a few moments of catching up, we all headed towards the gates, kicked them opened like he owned them, and then went home.


	20. A New Chance At Life

XX: A New Chance At Life

_Well my turn now! My hikari (Xie Xie) had her fun. Now it's my turn. And I'll make this and the next chap as amazingly awesome as possible. X3. So hope you enjoy!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As soon as my feet touched the floor of my old apartment I felt at ease. I was so happy that Lynn didn't have to go back there. And I was also happy for Wiley that Jenos was back with her. No matter what I will not let anything happen to Lynn. I will help her through this. But something was wrong. My apartment was giving off another presence other than Lynn, Wiley, and Jenos.

This presence was familiar. But it was also dangerous. I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I suddenly felt a feeling of reassurance and love overcome my mind. It wasn't that I didn't like it. It was just that I could feel something else in my mind. Like there was another person there. But then again, there wasn't.

'_Don't worry Train.'_ There was a chuckle. _'It's just me.' _I felt a hand in mine. I looked down at it and followed the arm up to Lynn's beautiful face. She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking straight in the apartment. Like I was just a moment ago. But the mind thing is something I'll have to ask her when we figure this out.

"Hey guys?" A hand went in front of mine and Lynn's faces. "You in there? I thought we should go lay Wiley down since she still needs to heal her wounds." We both looked and saw Jenos still standing there with Wiley in his arms.

He started walking away from us. I was about to reach for him when someone else grabbed him. That startled me for a second. But then I didn't feel Lynn's hand in mine anymore. I sighed inwardly. That was a close one. "Jenos." He turned around and faced Lynn with an annoyed look on his face. If it weren't for the situation right now I would be laughing my ass off.

"What is it Lynelle?" He said as he tapped his foot on the floor at a rapid pace. Yeah… he was annoyed beyond all hell. That noise was just bugging the hell outta me though. And then _I _started getting annoyed.

"Jenos… can't you feel it? That presence? You, I, and Train all know that this presence does not belong here. And it a dangerous one at that. We have to get out of here before one of us ends up dead or kidnapped." She said. Looking around for any signs of our foe.

His tapping foot stopped, much to my relief. And his eyes became full of curiosity. "Now that you mention it… I do sense someone." He turned back to look at the apartment. "Alright, come out! Or we'll make you come out. You won't be hiding for much longer. Since, of course, you'll be found and killed."

There was a deep chuckle in the room. We couldn't see where it was coming from. Of course… anyone but me that it is. I scanned around the not so large room and found him. Yes, I narrowed it down to be only two people. Either Creed or Zane. Could be either one. And I was planning on finding out. Seeing as how they were eyeing Lynn.

"So, you finally come back." They jumped down from there hiding spot. Which was near the ceiling. "Did your trip to Heaven go well? Hm, seeing as how you have Lynelle back says it all." Once he looked up I knew exactly who it was.

I was so pissed that he had the nerve to actually show himself. And here of all places. This is _my _place. So I lunged at him with all that I had. But something stopped me. The voice that I always dream about. _'Train stop!' _I did as Lynn wanted. But I wasn't sure why she wanted me to stop. _'Look at what he had ready.'_ I looked.

As soon as I saw I paled. But didn't stay like that for long. Because I saw a blur of what I thought was Lynn. She released her wings and outstretched them in front of me, Jenos, and Wiley. Who still hasn't woken up might I add. Lynn turned back to us and I paled again at what I saw. Her eyes. They weren't the color I remember them to be. Or the unique style that were all their own. No. Her eyes were that of my and her parents' killer. They were… blood red, the deepest red you could possibly imagine. And her wings were a deeper black than anything else I've ever seen. Yeah… She. Was. Pissed.

"What are you guys just standing there for?! Run. He doesn't need to get both of us Train. And Jenos, since he knows about you being a Royal you need to get out of here too. Take Wiley with you. She can't fight and she's also a demon. The rest of you need to get out. I'll hold him off for as long as possible. GO!" She yelled.

My heart sunk. There was absolutely no way in hell I would let my Angel fight this piece of trash. He wasn't even going to get near her if I had anything to say about it. So I pushed one of Lynn's wings out of the way and stood beside her. She looked over to me a bit wide-eyed. I just gave her my cheesy grin. _'If you think you're gonna do this by yourself then think again. You have a boyfriend that loves you to no end and friends who will always stick by you no matter what.' _I wrapped her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. She looked at our hand then met my gaze. She smiled. _'Now look to your left.'_

Lynn did as I said and she was definitely surprised to see what she did. Jenos _and _Wiley were both there. Even though I knew Wiley needed more time for her wounds to heal. But she knew that she would have to enter this fight if there was one. And boy I could tell you that if Creed still wanted to put up a fight then he was gonna get the one of his life. And for his life actually. I smirked at the thought.

"Now, now Lynelle. That's something different. Blood red eyes and pure black wings. And here I thought you were supposed to be an Angel. But since you want to kill me so bad, come and try it. You won't be able to as long as I have this." He pulled out what look like the symbol for all demons (it's like and upside down 3). She wouldn't be able to get near him. I took a step forward and so did Wiley and Jenos. "Ah, ah, ah. I also have this." He pulled out a cross. So me and Wiley were useless as well as Lynn.

The only one left was Jenos. But after we just got him back Wiley would never risk his life. Not even to get rid of my damn partner. This was turning out to be a bad situation. Then out of nowhere another being came up behind us and he grabbed Lynn. Before any of us could grab him he jumped over to where Creed stood. Then I finally realized Creed didn't come alone. He came with the only other person I could think of. Zane…

Lynn's eyes were still the deep shade of red and her wings were pure black. I knew my girl was a fighter! She was struggling to break free from his grasp. But when they bowed to us and made a break for another window us three were right there tails. But we didn't get to them in time. They hopped out the window with Lynn…

-Lynn's POV-

Once they took me on the roof across from Train's apartment the set me down. What the hell? What was wrong with these guys? I knew Creed was crazy. After Train told me about him I knew he was psychotic. And Zane… well, he's another story.

"Sorry we were so rough with you. But we had to get you away from Train and his group to explain what you exactly are." I gave Creed a 'what the hell are you talking about you damn bastard' look. "Well Lynelle, have you ever heard of angels having the power to change the color of their wings and color of their eyes?" After receiving a confused look from me he looked to Zane for answers.

He continued for Creed since he didn't seem to grasp the whole concept. So I listened. "Well Lynelle. You're a special angel. You're the Chosen One that will lead all demons, mortals, angels, and any other creature out there to peace. So to disguise yourself so you could talk to the dark creatures you were given the gift to change the color of your wings and eyes."

I was staring at them both. Me? That important? Come on now. There's no way I would be to do _that_. What they're saying to absolutely impossible. I'm not the Chosen One. I can't be. After all I was an outcast at school and my job. Damn even the city! Before I met Train, my life meant nothing. Since I didn't have family or friends at that time, no one would mourn me. Everyone would still have been going about there lives normally.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Don't even think that! Even if they didn't know it they would feel whole! If you lost your life then this world would be lost without you. The reason why no creature had made a move yet was because they all feel you still living. And if you had died then every creature would be fighting for themselves. No one would be on a side. But thanks to you, all creatures have been at peace since you were born. And because you are The Chosen One, God made you with every creature's DNA known to him. So don't even think for a minute that no one would care about your loss. You are the world's only hope at peace. Don't just make this a dream for all of us. Make it a reality."

Wow… Zane's actually smarter than I first took him for. But then he started talking again. "And why exactly do you think that I would hire you? An eighteen-year-old girl who has no experience before working there? Because when I was interviewing you I could feel that warmth stronger in my heart. Then I just knew. You were the one that was going to keep the world at peace. So I kept you under my watch from sunrise to sunset. And at night I would have someone watch you. That's why Creed knew who you were. Even now as we speak me and Creed can feel the warmth in our hearts stronger than before."

Damn. I'm that important? Never would've guessed. But I wasn't gonna argue since they have in their thick heads that I'm The Chosen One. Now only one thing remains unclear. "Can I go back to Train or what? I really do take you guys seriously I just want to get back to Train before he sends out a search party for me."

"Alright. We'll let you go. But you have to promise us that you will come back here every night and teach you how to control… certain powers." Zane looked to Creed like he was nuts. But hey, everyone knows he belongs in a psych ward. Either that or someone's missing a patient. "What? You know we're the only ones that know about this."

While he said that I slipped off to go back to Train. But once they were finished arguing they would find a note to where I was standing. Now to get back to Train…

That's it!

-Train's POV-

After I had seen Lynn being taken off by Zane and Creed I was so pissed. I was probably as bad as Wiley when she was pissed or possibly even worse. I wanted to end those two. And once I got the chance I was going to do it nice and slow. Even if Lynn asked me to stop I couldn't. She's too forgiving and kind.

But now I was useless. I couldn't even think straight. There were so many possibilities going through my head of what might be happening to her. I just couldn't stand it. But then I remembered our link. If I could get that to work again I might be able to find out what's going on. So I concentrated on that and only that.

'_Wow… Zane's actually that smart?'_ But I cut it off right there. What the…? What the hell are they doing to my Angel?! I needed to know. If I didn't then I was going to go insane. Just like I almost did when I heard about the contract between God and Lynn.

I couldn't wait any longer I had to know. But this time I wasn't the first one to speak. _'Train. Come in your room. You're not going to be disappointed. Trust me.' _And I believed her. Because she meant more to me than my own life. She's definitely that important.

I followed her request and came to my room. But I didn't open it. Fearful that I might find something I didn't like. Or something that was not there that should be. So many things were going through my head now. I couldn't stand it! The damn inner vampire was getting to me. _'Just relax Train. Come into the room. I'll help with that inner vampire of yours.'_ She said in a soothing tone.

I did it. I opened the door. But what I found was nothing I was suspecting. There on my bed was Lynn. So I went to her and shut the door. Remembering that Wiley and Jenos were still here. But what they heard outside the door I didn't care.

-Jenos' POV-

When I knew Lynelle was safe again I went to Wiley who went to sleep as soon as Zane and Creed left. So I was in charge of taking care of her. And even though there would be plenty more battles to come we were always ready.

What I don't get is why those two took Lynelle and the just let her go. Something was not right about this. When Wiley woke up I'm going to ask her to take Train out so I can talk to Lynelle without any disturbances.


	21. Trouble

XXI: Trouble

Train: Well, sorry for the long wait. I think I forgot about this story. Lol. Well this is going to be a great chapter.

Cait: It better damn well be! It's been almost 2 years since updated it last!

Trish: Not including Author's Notes!

Train: …Damn it.

Trish: (smiles) We'll be here for you.

Cait: That's right! (smiles too, then clears throat) Now without further ado I present to you the next chapter of Chaos Meets Love! And I slave drived her into doing it! So I'll accept all the thank yous! Lol.

Trish: Train does not own Black Cat or any of the characters except Lynn! Enjoy!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and my arms wrapped around something. My eyes opened to see Lynn's sleeping face. She had a smile on her face and was snuggled up to my bare chest. Last night had been one of the best I've ever had. I smiled and kissed her forehead as I got up from the bed with a pair of sleeping pants on. Breathing deeply, I stayed still for a moment to see if I could hear Wiley or Jenos awake. Hearing deep breathing coming from them in the other room, I knew they were asleep. I smiled wider and headed to the kitchen.

Not trying to make too much noise, I got the things out I would need to make breakfast. I got the eggs, sausage, bacon, bread, ham, and other essentials needed to make a big breakfast. It was to be for my Lynn and the leftovers for Wiley and Jenos. Chuckling softly I started on the eggs and how Lynn would like them. While those cooked I started the bacon and sausage, then put bread in the toaster. Also making pancake mix with chocolate chips. I sniffed the air and everything smelled so good and mouth-watering. Yum.

As soon as the sausage and bacon was done I put them on the plates that were sitting on the counter. Two out of the hundreds of things I was making are finished... I'm exaggerating of course. Chuckling softly again, I look back to the eggs to see they were almost done. Just to be sure I went over and moved them a bit. I heard the toast pop and land on the plate I had sitting next to the toaster. Then the ham sizzled as I added a tinge of Ginger Ale to it. Perfect. After that, I flipped the pancakes onto a plate on the kitchen table. I don't think I've ever been this talented before. Lynn really has changed me...

Speaking of the Angel, she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Mmm, everything smells really good Train." She tightened her hold on me. "And thank you for last night," I turned around to face her, I wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck, "I loved it and it was wonderful." I kissed her and turned back around to the food. Yes! The eggs and ham were finished, basically the last things I needed to do.

"You're welcome, by the way." Her eyes met mine and we both grinned. I walked over to the toaster and picked up the plate of toast and set it on the table, same with the eggs and ham. The pancakes were next. Followed by the bacon and sausage. "Now we just need the two lazies to get up and then we-I mean _you_ three can dig in." I flushed a little in embarrassment and Lynn laughed. "Oh hush you!" I pounced on her and we landed on the couch. She smiled while getting over her laughter.

"Oh stop. You know I'm just teasing... not like you ever did it to me." I just laughed as she said that. It was sooo freaking true! She smiled at me, kissing my cheek lightly before getting up and eating her portion of the breakfast.

A door opened somewhere in the back and I heard Jenos' footsteps, Wiley's following right behind. I smiled as they both looked ragged but happy at the same time. _'Now all we need is some sweet, white wine.'_ Train got up and went through some of the cabinets and fridge but didn't see what he wanted anywhere. "Dammit..." I cursed under my breath. Lynn and Wiley looked up, as they heard me curse. "I forgot the wine I was going to serve you guys and there's none here..."

"Just go down to the distributor down the street. It's only a block or two." Wiley said as she nibbled on some of the toast. I smiled at her and nodded. "Just be careful Train, okay?" I nodded again and looked to Lynn.

"I don't care. Go ahead... but like Wiley said, be careful. I don't want anything happening." Lynn said. _/Or our baby growing up without a father./_ She continued through our minds. My face probably held shock before holding the widest grin known to man. I was showing off my canines. But I didn't care! I was going to be a father!

I went back into the room and got into decent clothes. A black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black boots. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses just in case. I looked in the mirror and smiled... damn I look sexy! I grabbed a hat to protect my face better from the suns rays. I walked back out to the living room and said my last good-byes as I headed out the door.

Not too far down the hall I could see this green-haired guy smoking a cigarette with his girlfriend or something standing next to him. I don't know what told me to look that way... but now that I think about I've seen him someplace else before... can't place my figure where though. I shrug to myself and continue walking down the hall. Walking down the stairs I still think about that man and his friend. Something in the back of my mind kept nagging at me about those two…

As I walked out of the building, I was ambushed. I didn't see who my attacker was, but they seemed to have knocked me out before I could do anything.

-Man's POV-

That man… with the gold eyes and short, brown hair… I've seen him somewhere before…

I felt Eve tugging on my shirt. Then I looked down to her and saw fuchsia eyes had worry containing them. I looked back to where the man walked down the hall. "Aw hell," I said as I ran after him with Eve right behind me.

"Sven, I don't think we can find him now. I don't sense him anywhere near here anymore," Eve said. She's somewhat of a Seer. But she can only see and sense people's auras. See what colors they are and what emotions they're feeling at the moment.

I stopped running his way and ran the way he came from. Eve was the one I was actually following now because she could see his footsteps. Finally we slowed down and came to a stop in front of the door with the number 13 on it. That triggered some memories…

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I've come to deliver some bad luck."

"Don't pull that trigger!"

"Oh, not you again. Get out of here."

"Not a chance, I got too many bills stacking up."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"World peace...Revolution...Those are complex issues. You know what I'm worried about? My next meal."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"No way, you'll live as a man. A normal mortal life for the rest of your days. In this world, which you believe to be corrupt. You're human again."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Whoa! Check out that fireball! Come on people run! Ya gonna be burned alive you idiots!"

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I'm not sure if those memories were in order or not. And all the faces were blurred together. So I couldn't make any of them out. It seemed to me that I was actually gonna faint because someone caught me as I fell.

-Lynelle's POV-

"Oh my…! Jenos! Help me out here! There's a man that just fainted here," I yelled. Jenos came as fast as he could when he heard me. There was a girl with him too. Not sure if she was with the man or not but I'm not gonna argue with it. I was more worried about the man that had fallen through the doorway as I opened the door.

The girl came up to me. She seemed to examine me. "You're with the man that just came out of this room not too long ago aren't you?" My eyes widened as she said that. How would she _know_ that! I've never seen these two in my life! "Don't worry. We just wanted to tell you that your friend had been kidnapped." My heart stopped as I heard that. My Train, my handsome Train…

I screeched so loud and high that Wiley clamped a hand over my mouth. After I was finished I escaped her. My wings pushed their way out from where I hid them and they were pure black. My eyes were as red as the blood that I knew was about to be spilt by me. Wiley tried to detain me but she didn't get close enough before I flew through the window and towards my Train.

-Train's POV-

Ugh… my head. What the hell hit me? My sight was blurred as I had just woken up. I tried to moved my legs and hands but they were bound. I snapped awake then. I saw I was in some storage room with different sized boxes and cleaning supplies. There was a barred window towards the back of the room in the middle of the wall. Then there was a door on the opposite side. I closed my eyes and tried to hear where I was.

I was in a building… I listened to conversations outside… in the Chronos building… my eyes snapped back open. The one closest to Lynn! Oh my Lynn! She must e worried sick! I told her I'd be right back! Before I had anymore time to think on my beautiful angel the door slammed open and in walked Creed. I growled… stupid, egotistical bastard that's so messed up not even his mother would love him.

Zane came in the room right behind him. "So, the _impure_ one finally wakes up. I can't actually believe Lynelle would choose someone like you when she could've had Warren! A being as pure as her!"

"She would've never chosen a bastard like him! He was a stalker that would leave her alone and who could take a hit to buzz off," I smirked sadistically, "That's why Wiley killed him. Because Lynn and I love each other, even though we're from different races. We both met when I was still a human. And we fell in love like that! So why would you two egotistical bastards want to-" I was cut off though as a booted foot kicked me in the stomach.

"Zane, did you hear some sort of buzzing sound," Creed asked his partner.

Said man nodded. "Yes, I thought we got rid of all the bugs in this room."

"Sons of-" I was kicked again and heard a few bones break.

And it continued like that. Though I was getting kicked in several places. Bones went through organs and skin. The pain was unbearable! Everything was hurting inside and out. I needed blood, because if I didn't get it soon… I was gonna die… and leave Lynn all by herself…

-Lynn's POV-

I finally got a sign and saw a body in the middle of a forest clearing. I smiled, Train. And he was sleeping so peacefully. I landed near him and laid myself right next to him. Eventually I curled myself around him, putting my black wings over him, though I hadn't noticed it was night time already. I looked over him, suddenly not feeling right.

My beloved's bones… they were coming out of the burned skin on his legs and arms. Two streams of blood were coming out of each side of Train's lips. His complexion was paler than when I usually saw him. This wasn't right… tears came to my eyes as I caressed his cheek, without hurting him.

He moved his head and moaned. My beloved's still alive! "Lynn?" I felt like completely melting into a puddle of tears right there. Train was hurt… and I'm not even sure if he was going to survive. "My Lynn… thank goodness they didn't get you. I thought they would find you for sure. Of course I didn't say anything… you're mine as I'm yours."

I smiled as I saw his golden eyes peek open. "It may not be the best time to tell you this beloved but…" I looked in his eyes and saw love, devotion, affection, and very little pain surprisingly. "I'm pregnant. Reminding you in case you forgot." There I said it! I looked away quickly. My head was turned back to his eyes and he smiled. I smiled back, he didn't mind it!

"That's great. I but you'll be one hell of a mother." He coughed roughly as blood was rushed to his hand. I gasped and helped him sit up and patted his back. Tears started coming back to me eyes. That's when I got an idea. I bit my wrist hard enough to get the blood flowing put of my body. Train tensed when the scent of my blood hit his nose.

"Don't worry Train, I have more than enough… go ahead. I don't mind, and neither will our child." He seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to do. I got an irritated look and shoved my wrist in his mouth. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to now. And he didn't. He took my wrist and started drinking my blood. Minutes ticked by when suddenly he was finished and laid back down to rest on his full stomach. I could already see him healing. I smiled and kissed his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally his lips.

I got off my knees and stood up, dusting my pants off. "So when are you two going to come out?"

I heard rustling in the bushes until two very familiar people stepped out. "Very perceptive Lynelle. Being able to detect the ones responsible for doing this to that _impure_ being… thing."

When I heard that one sentence I screeched so high that only Creed and Zane would hear it. After I was finished I charged at them… intending to kill the ones that tried to kill my only reason to live!


	22. Dismemberment

XXII: Dismemberment

Cait: Well, I have to say, that was a good chapter and worth the wait. So now, it's my turn! Wait til you see what I have in store for Zane and Creed =)

Train: Oh boy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Lynelle's POV-

I charged them at full speed. The shock was thrown across their faces; they weren't expecting me to be this fast. I grinned in anticipation of what was coming for them. Of all the things that I was going to do to them, I was going to do the worst thing that I could think of.

First I hit Zane, I slammed him into a tree and grinned at him, I already knew that my wings and eyes had changed color accordingly to what I was acting like, but I'm sure that Zane didn't expect me to be this startling. Once he was pinned to the tree I looked him straight in the eye.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Train, you're going to die," I hissed in a low tone.

"You do realize that there are two of us, correct?" Zane asked me. I smiled at him and then reached out behind me to grab Creed's incoming punch. I used his momentum to shove his fist so far into the tree that he'd have to chop it down in order to get it out. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you think you're going to do to us? You can't kill us. You need us."

"Like hell I do. I can find other ways to learn what I need to. Wiley will help me; she'll help me learn what I need to. I have friends. It's time to die, Zane." I ignored Creed as he struggled to pull his arm from the tree, and I kept my attention on Zane. I moved him away from the tree and flew into air with Zane in my hand. I was crushing his shoulder and he was hissing in pain, but I didn't care.

I was high above the ground and I grinned widely at Zane. He didn't know what I was going to do to him, and the terror in his eyes was the best part. I gripped his shoulder even tighter, and then grabbed his opposite arm, with one strong yank I pulled his arm clear off his body. His scream of pain was delightful. I let his arm drop to the ground.

"Don't kill me, Chosen One," Zane panted. "If you kill me in cold blood, you'll kill what you are. You'll be nothing more than one of the Fallen."

"Do you think I care?" I asked. "The only thing that I care about is Train, and our child growing inside of me. When you tried to kill Train, that was taking it one step too far. I will not have my child growing up without a father, and I'm sure as hell not going to let assholes like you get away with things like this. Zane, you and your little friend down there are both dead."

I lost myself then, everything after that was shrouded in red. When I finally woke from my slumber within myself I saw the scene around me. There was blood everywhere; Creed and Zane were nothing but piles of blood and dismembered arms and legs. I felt something within myself fading away.

It didn't matter, the only thing that matter was Train. I walked over to him and saw that he was sleeping. I lifted him from the ground and looked at him. He was so handsome; it was shocking to me that he stayed with me through all of this. That was love for you, it did strange things to the people it worked its magic on, even if it was just a chemical.

"Train," I whispered as I looked at him. "I love you, unconditionally." I kissed him on the forehead and then soared into the air, leaving my bloody crime behind me. I got back to the apartment only a moment later and I laid Train down on the couch to sleep.

"What happened?" Jenos asked. I looked at him and shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. "Tell me, Lynelle, please."

"I killed Zane and Creed," I answered. "They deserved it for all the trouble that they caused us. They had no right to live, especially after they tried to kill Train. If I hadn't found him when I did, he would have died. I'm not letting my child grow up without a father."

"Lynelle, this is bad," Jenos said. I looked at him what did he know about the situation?

"What do you know about this?"

"Just what Wiley told me before she went back to sleep to heal," Jenos answered. I knew by the concerned look in face that something was wrong. "She just told me that if you killed them when they didn't do anything physical to you, that you were betraying what you were, and that things, bad things, was going to start happening. After that, she fell asleep and no matter what I did, she wouldn't wake up. I have a bad feeling, Lynelle."

"Jenos, that bad feeling is completely justified, because I have betrayed what I am. I did it for Train," I added.

"Lynelle, I have no idea what is going to happen now, but whatever it is, I know why you did it. Wiley and I will help you in any way that we can. Once she wakes up she'll explain everything. Let's wait until Train wakes up too, that way she can just tell us all in one go," Jenos added. I nodded my agreement. I walked over to Train and lifted his head off the couch, I sat down, and then I laid his head on my lap.

Jenos walked off, probably to go check on Wiley. I gently stroked Train's hair and smiled as I did. We were going to have a family. Even if it wasn't a human baby, we were going to have a baby.

"My head is killing me," Train muttered as he sat up a few minutes later. "Lynelle!" he jumped and looked at me. "Are you okay? Nothing bad happened?" He asked. I shook my head no, not telling him about what I did to Zane and Creed. "Good," he said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Train, there is something that we all need to talk about, as soon as Wiley wakes up," I said. Train looked at me. "Don't worry, it's nothing to do with the baby, it's something that I did."

-Train's POV-

Lynelle wouldn't tell me anything about what she did before Wiley woke up. I was worried, she told me it had nothing to do with our baby, but I was still worried as hell. I knew that she knew that, and I also knew that there was a good reason she wasn't telling me until Wiley woke up.

Jenos and Lynelle sat in the kitchen looking through the fridge for food. While they were distracted I walked into Wiley's room. She was sleeping, just like they said. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her, but she wouldn't wake. I shook her harder, but she still didn't wake.

"Wiley, are you okay? Wiley?"

_Train, stop. _It was Wiley's voice inside of my head. _I'm not going to wake up. I can't, not after what Lynelle has done. It's impossible for me to keep awake and not go insane. Bring Jenos and Lynelle in here please, I'll tell you everything that I know, and then you must leave me be. _

"Jenos, Lynelle!" I yelled, I didn't know how long Wiley had before she couldn't talk telepathically anymore. Jenos and Lynelle charged into the room, tense and ready for a fight. "No, you need to listen to what Wiley has to say. There's no fight." Jenos and Lynelle relaxed.

"How can we talk to her if she's still sleeping?"

_I'm not really asleep,_ Wiley's voice echoed through our heads. _I need to tell you everything that I know on this subject, as I can't help you until everything is righted. Lynelle, what exactly did you do to Zane and Creed?_

"I tore them limb from limb and enjoyed doing it. They deserved it for hurting Train," Lynelle answered. I saw the coldness in her eyes and knew that she would do it again if she had to. She was never going to let harm come to me, no matter what. God I loved her.

_I see. Lynelle in doing so, you have betrayed what you are, as I'm sure you know. It feels like there's a piece of you missing, like it just disappeared. That is the part that you betrayed. I know that you are the chosen one, I knew that when I saw you change the color of your wings and eyes. I don't know much more than this, but without the chosen one, the balance of good and evil in the world is off balance, and it will careen out of control until you get your missing part back, or a new Chosen One is born. Until then, I can't help you. If I wake I run the risk of losing myself to the imbalance and killing many, many people. You must not wake me, and you must restore things. _

I looked at Lynelle, her face was hard, but I saw it cracking. She was upset about what she had caused. I grabbed her hand and put it in mine. We could do this. We had come out through everything else on top; this time was going to be no different.


	23. Decisions of the Heart

**XXIII: Decisions of the Heart**

Train: So, here we are again. It was a pretty long wait but hey, be happy that Yami finally go me back in gear.

Cait: Damn straight Hikari. I'm a slave driver, what do you expect?

Trish: …

Cait: (growls) Have something to say to me?

Trish: Of course not. You're just an incompetent moron who couldn't even get her to update until late last night…

Cait: (growls) That's it!

Train: Yami! Aibou! That's enough! (screaming and yelling in the background) They'll never learn. Anyway, thanks to you guys who support us and enjoy the chappy!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynn hasn't moved from her spot on the couch ever since Wiley had finished talking to us. I was sitting at the dining room table, keeping my eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. As she sat there staring into nothing I thought of my child that was growing within Lynn. I wondered if it would look like me or Lynn. And then I started thinking, what would it be? Because Lynn is an angel and I'm a vampire. This could become a problem.

I didn't think too hard about it because I saw Lynn suddenly stand. Looking alert, I panned around the room with my eyes, including the window and door. She looked up at the ceiling and she started to glow a rainbow of colors. My first thoughts were she was trying to rid of herself by magical means. But then I heard a voice that was Lynn's, but didn't sound the same.

"Train Heartnet. You and your friends have caused Lynelle Wolves such grief and pain that she now is a fallen and bears the child of a vampire." I became angered at this person. What the hell do they mean by caused her grief and pain? We've done no such thing! "And now I have to take precautions on making sure all of my kind stays intact. Starting with Lynelle."

And even though I knew I shouldn't have, because I knew this being wasn't my Lynn, I attacked it. "So help me God if you take her away I'll kill every evil being I can find. And when I'm finished, I'll rid this world of myself. Then, where will the balance of good and evil be? What will you do then?" I knew I had this person cornered. I knew that the balance of good and evil should never be tipped in the favor of only one. Because everything would turn to chaos.

The being seemed to think for a moment as their rainbow wings fluttered a bit. I held a straight face as not wanting to give anything away in my position. I thought for a moment that if this didn't work, then there _would_ be hell to pay to God. Because He would take my angel and rather keep her cooped up than let her free and fixing something she had done wrong. The figure seemed to still be thinking as they looked me up and down smiling.

"Fine. But I need Lynelle Wolves to come with me to right the wrong that has been done. Of course, you're welcome to come along. I'll use my magic to protect you from the light's harmful rays." I nodded and smiled back. At least I was able to go with Lynn. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. I relaxed for a moment and let my wings free.

"Just so you know, if you decide to double-cross me at all. God _will_ pay for it. My friend will cut everyone to ribbons until there's nothing left of life. So I hope you get all thoughts of that out of your head." I smiled wider. "Okay?" She nodded fearfully and got to work on protecting me right away. Ah, it was good being a vampire sometimes. A warm feeling filled me and realized it was using Lynn's magic. I'd know it anywhere. At least I knew the magic wouldn't reject me at all.

The being finally finished and stood there for a moment before Lynn fell forward. Showing another angel that appeared to have been controlling Lynn's movements and thoughts. This girl had black hair that was so dark it could be mistaken for the midnight sky. The next thing I noticed were her deep, dark, blue eyes that could have anybody fooled she couldn't hurt a fly. And if we were to stand back-to-back it seemed she would be just an inch shorter than me.

I held onto Lynn tightly and smiled down at her peaceful face. I looked back up at the angel when she cleared her throat. "Now before we go any further I would like to introduce myself. My name is Yabi. And I'll be your escort to Him myself." When she said Him I knew she meant God. That guy again... the last time I went to see Him was when I needed to save Lynn from that contract He had over her. I still will never forgive Him for it either.

But I knew I would have to get past this grudge in order to right the wrongs that Lynn has done. I looked back to Lynn and noticed she was waking up. I put her down when I was sure she could walk on her own. When I heard the knocks come one by one on the door I remembered the face of the green-haired man for some reason. One look at Yabi told her to shut it as Lynn walked to the door.

"Hello?" She asked whoever was on the other side. "Of course. Please, come in." My angel came walking back with, as I saw in my head, the man with that girl right behind him. I realized now that his name was Sven Vollfied and the one behind him was Eve, but how I knew that? Well, I have no idea...

His one good eye, since he has a patch on his other one, locked onto me and he looked surprised. "T-Train Heartnet? The one who works for Chronos and his partner was Creed Diskence. Favored weapon was a gun named Hades with a roman numeral XIII on both sides. Neither hand is favored as you are ambidextrous, using both hands." Then he grabbed his head as if he started to get a headache. How the _hell _did he know all of that?

Eve looked to him worried though and then looked to me and Lynn. The princess, again no idea where that came from, walked straight up to Lynn. "I smell blood." My eyes widened for a second and then she turned to me and said the same thing. I froze, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I heard someone call me but I couldn't hear them, all I could hear were the pleas for mercy and a girl...

Saya...

Her voice sounded through my head as I collapsed where I stood. Her song, the one that saved me countless times. Even though she wasn't there, I knew it was her singing it. It was her song... it will always be her song...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past  
Here now our lives will last_

_You never know the times of pain_

_Fall down, fall down falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain."_

Saya was skipping right next to me as I ran from Creed and Sephiria. One trying to kill me or get me to join back with Chronos, the other trying to force me with a Taoist group. Neither one sounded very appealing. Somehow Saya and I ended up in a race and I felt myself smile for the first in a long time.

When we got back to my place, she invited herself in, I got a bottle of milk out for both of us and she started going on about how I owed her some drink when we went to a festival the next day. The reason being because she won the race... yeah sure.

Not realizing I opened my eyes and found it was nearing sunset the next day. I opened my eyes slowly because of a light touch that came and went on my face. Sitting up I noticed a letter in the window with a rose inside of it and my name on it. The only thing I thought when I looked at it was Creed. He's up to something...

I took the letter and read, my eyes widening by the second. Once I finished I scrambled to get my coat on while getting my shoes. Using my speed as an advantage I ran to the dock, praying with all I had that I wasn't too late...

Eventually I found a couple of kids next to an alleyway opening while they were crying. I jogged over to them. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked the little ones.

"The nice lady..." he couldn't stop crying, "she's getting hurt by the bad man with the sword..."

My eyes widened with shock and fright. Then they narrowed with determination. "Take me to them, both of them." I said with urgency.

We ran down the alley and made a few turns before arriving. One of the kids said something but I was too focused on Saya and her bloody form. Creed looked at me and said something but I was too angry and shocked to care. I whacked him with my gun and rushed to Saya's side. We had one last conversation together before she passed on.

I stood up as I heard Creed doing the same. I wasn't even aware that I had said anything before rushing at him with such anger and hatred that was burning deep in my soul because of what he had done to one of my only friends that I'd ever have.

_**END**_

I felt my eyes blink open and saw Lynn was cradling me to her and was rocking back and forth. Sven was reading the newspaper, Eve was reading some book that probably came from somewhere in this apartment, and Yabi was busy talking to Jenos as to why everyone was here. I hummed in appreciation as Lynn start running her hand through my hair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward me.

The last face my eyes landed on was Lynn's. She was smiling while keeping her tears in check. I sat up and turned to her. She jumped into my arms and I just held her. "You started screaming, Yabi had to put up a sound barrier to ward off any nosy neighbors." I looked at her surprised before realizing that dream probably would have me screaming... I sighed and held her closer, the other just watching and smiling sadly at us.

Yabi came over and tapped both of us. "Sorry to cut this short but we have to go if you wanna see Him." I rolled my eyes and pulled Lynn up with me. Eve came over again and hugged us both in apology. I chuckled and rubbed her hair affectionately as Lynn hugged her back and whispered something in her ear before looking to me and smiling.

"Let's go Train." She said as we once again started for Heaven, hopefully nothing bad would happen this time.

-Lynn POV-

I didn't want Train to know what I said to Eve. But all that was burned into my mind was that name, the mutter of Saya from Train as he slept. Who was she to him? Were they once something in another life? And did Creed plague him then as he did a few hours ago? All these questions and no answers.

I wonder if Eve will ask Sven if he knows anything about this... I look to Train from the corner of my eye and he seems determined. It seems as if he's forgotten all abut the dream and if not then just trying to sort through it in his head. I sighed and shook my head as we followed Yabi upwards.

Jealousy... that's what I was feeling. I don't know much about this Saya or when she was but she might of had Train's heart at one time. When I think about it, my blood boils. But then... I think about what kind of dream Train was having and what happened. If Train ever met this Saya person again...

If she was to come back somehow...

Would I let him go?

Go back to the one who had his heart first?

I've made up my mind. If Train were to somehow find Saya again...

I'd let him go with my blessing... even if it hurt doing so...

With my mind made up I smiled and flew right into the gate of Heaven. Landing softly I looked behind me and saw Train and Yabi catch up to me and smile. I was about to say something before was hugged from behind. Hearing a giggle I knew exactly who it was. "Mrs. Minatsuki!" I hugged her back. I looked back to Train and saw him becoming pale. I was about to go over to him before I was dragged over with my old teacher.

The two looked somewhat confused as Train was also shocked. "Guys, this is the one who taught me what I know. Mrs. Minatsuki this is Yabi, who you already know and-" I was cut off.

"Train..." Her face became gentle. "How have you been?" I was confused as to how she knew Train. I looked between them both before watching her cup his cheek. "I know you've been reborn, as I have not, but it's good to know you still look the same." She smiled at him as she moved closer to him.

What he said next I was not expecting, nor was I expecting the pain that came with it. "Saya..." He said in a shaky voice as he moved one hand to grab the hand on his face and the other to cup her face. "It's so unbelievable... you're actually here, someplace where we can finally talk." I looked and saw that they were just scanning each other for any differences.

My tears were blinding me, there were so many that I don't believe I could've stopped them myself. I smiled, despite the tears along with the hurt, wishing for them to have a lasting relationship that they never got the chance to have. I turned and walked away with Yabi right at my side. "Chosen One... are you alright?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes Yabi, I am. I know exactly what I'm going to do to make sure I'm not a Fallen anymore." I looked at her confused face and shook my head, the tears drying up. Determination dwelled in my eyes as I looked to the door for God. "I'm going to sacrifice myself so Saya can have another chance with Train..." I trailed off, "even if it means I'm hurt in the process. I can't get in the middle of true love. Train... Saya..." I looked up into the clouds higher than Heaven, "have a beautiful relationship with each other and have lots of children."

I put a hand on my own stomach and smiled. "You are with Train's child?" Yabi asked surprised. I nodded. Then Yabi smiled sadly at me. "It'll be something that you'll have from him for a long time." I smiled back as she hugged me and we both walked into God's domain, not once looking back.

-Train's POV-

I smiled and laughed with Saya as I tell her about what's been happening with me. "Of course I'm not dead!" I smirked at her. "Actually I'm an undead. Specifically a vampire." Saya laughed as well, now getting the joke. She's as I remembered her from my recent dream. That damn kimono and her swishing black hair with happy turquoise eyes.

Saya smiled. "That's a lot that's happened to you." Her face turned serious. "Do you..." she looked away as if trying to put something into words, "do you remember anything from our time? Like anything after I died?"

Nice way to put it Saya. I rolled my eyes and then faced her. "No, not really. The only thing I remember is when you were killed by Creed..." I looked down and sighed. Then I remembered Lynn and Yabi. Where did they go? "Hey Saya... did you see where my two companions went? We were supposed to go see God."

Her eyes were wide for a moment as if she didn't believe me, then she laughed lightly. "They probably already got there and are speaking to him right now." I almost calmed down before thinking about why we came up here in the first place and I jumped straight up. "Train? What's wrong?"

"Because Lynn, the brunette, happens to be the Chosen One who became a Fallen after trying to save me. She's going to do something stupid like make another contract or something." I shook my head and looked at Saya's shocked face. "Yeah, so can you show me where it is?" She nodded as I smiled. We both opened our wings and flew to God's domain.

-Lynn's POV-

"Are you sure you want to give up your life for Saya Minatsuki's? She's been here far longer than you realize. And while she knows Train, she'll have to stay down there until her time. That and you bear Train's child..." He looked skeptical, "Are you positive that you want to do this?"

I looked down for a moment and then looked at Him and nodded. "Yes, Train and Saya had a tragic end due to Creed's obsession with Train. I want them to have the chance at a real relationship, without any distractions or otherwise. I'll also be free of being a Fallen and turn back into an angel, correct?" He nodded. "Then, as the Chosen One, I'll accept sacrificing myself in exchange for Saya Minatsuki's life."

God thought to himself and sighed. "Alright Lynn. I accept your terms." He snapped his fingers as a light appeared around me and took away my Fallen status. He snapped His fingers again and opened the door as Train and Saya were coming in. "You may leave now Chosen One. Yabi?" Said person nodded. "Stay by her side." Train and Saya landed and I passed both of them with a watery smile before leaving. Yabi passed both of them, who glared at both of them and followed me.

I stayed by the door and watched from there. Saya and Train looked to each other confused before looking to Him. "Saya Minatsuki, you are hereby freed from Heaven and are allowed to return with Train Heartnet to Earth." They both looked at Him in shock before hugging each other. "But Train Heartnet?" Train looked to Him. "Lynn will not be returning with you as she sacrificed herself for Saya."

I couldn't see Train's face but I knew from his shoulders shaking he was pissed...

"Why... Why would you let her do that?" He shook his head. "I can't believe you, first you make her have a contract with you that almost get her to be with an asshole... then you do this? You're nothing but a monster hiding in a shell of religion!" I knew Train would blow a gasket but I'd never think he'd say something like that.

"She decided herself on what she wanted to do. She thought since Saya's time on Earth was cut short previously, she would give her a second chance." He said calmly, as if speaking to a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Now, I'll kindly ask you to leave. Your business here is done." Snapping His fingers once again Train and Saya disappeared, most likely to the gate of Heaven.

I sighed as I walked away. Yabi looked at me sadly before pulling me into her arms as I cried. I cried out my pain and hurt. I screamed, it sounded so heartbreaking that the clouds rained down and cried right along with me. Yabi eventually picked me up and took me to her room as she held me to her chest. All I had now was her and my child, I couldn't thank Yabi enough for her companionship in this dark time of my life.

-Train's POV-

I was beyond livid, how... how _dare_ he! Why would that monster even let that happen? Especially when he knows she's with child! My child...

Thinking of that calmed me down some. But then again, if she was up here... if she was up her then how would I see my child? I should've been watching her damn it! Now though, I doubt I would be welcomed after my display of hatred for God. I cursed up and down with everything I could think of.

"Train? Maybe we should go. We could always try and go talk somewhere else. Do you have a friend's place we could go and think it over?" She asked and I nodded. I sighed as I opened my wings and waited for her. She opened her wings and followed. I remembered where we came out of for future reference as we headed back to Wiley's apartment. Then I paled...

What the hell do I tell her that Lynn won't be coming back?

-Jenos POV-

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, anxiously waiting for Train and Lynn to come back. My thoughts broke as I heard something from the bedroom. Walking down the hallway I opened the door and Wiley was sitting up holding her head. I couldn't help but smile as I knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

She looked at me while nodding slowly and then looked around the room before standing up. I held onto her so she wouldn't fall as we made our way to the kitchen. She looked around once more. "Jenos, where's Train and Lynn?" She asked. I laughed nervously as she looked at me again.

"You really want to know?" Wiley nodded slowly as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well, they went off to see God because they wanted to try and figure out if there was a way for Lynn to become the Chosen One again instead of a Fallen." I said so fast that I wasn't sure if she heard all of it.

Then I saw her face change to neutral. That... was not a good thing. But then I heard the sound of flapping and turned around. Behind me was Train and someone that was not Lynelle... this also wasn't a good thing. I looked back to Wiley and couldn't help but groan mentally. There was a anger in her eyes with a glint that made me want to run away. This'll be interesting to say the least.

"Wiley!" Train exclaimed happily as he rushed over to give her a hug. She returned it and smiled sickly sweet at him. But of course, being as oblivious as he is, he didn't see this. "I'm so happy to see you up and about." He let go of her.

"Train, who's this woman with you? She doesn't look like Lynelle." Wiley asked. Oh geez, I can tell this won't end well... for Train at least. As soon as he heard he paled a bit and laughed nervously. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked.

"Of course!" I could tell he was sweating as he tried to remain calm and not get on Wiley's bad side. Believe me, it's not a good thing. He sat down on the couch with the girl. "This is Saya Minatsuki, she-" He was cut off as I heard another voice start talking.

"Was a sweeper. Also favored the gun. Her technique was to make a bullet bounce off different surfaces to shoot into the enemy." A folding of a newspaper was heard. And the green-haired man stood up to see both Saya and Train. They both looked shocked. "Eve here asked me to try and remember everything about her." The blond nodded but hid behind him.

"But the question is, why is she here in the first place. And where the hell is Lynelle?" I asked. They both looked away and muttered something under their breaths. I couldn't hear what they said. "What? You have to speak up." I told them.

"She sacrificed herself in exchange for Saya's life. She's not a Fallen anymore because of this, but it still doesn't make it right... Maybe if we could-" Once again he was cut off this time by Wiley.

"She sacrificed herself you idiot! She's not coming back! Even I can't do anything about this one!" Wiley said angrily to the brain-dead dumbass sitting on her couch. She was _NOT_ happy about this at all.

"Can't we just try and take Saya back?" Said girl sitting next to him nodded in agreement. On thing she knew was she was not welcomed here and the fact that she did not belong in this time era by the style of her clothes. "I mean, we can switch right?"

I swear Wiley was going to pop a blood vessel. "Don't you get it? We can't! If we do that then she'll be a Fallen all over again!" She yelled. "You should've been watching her in the first place! Not having sex with this two-bit whore!" Whoa now, that's a little more like Wiley. She was going easy on them before.

Saya squawked. "We were talking and catching up! Not having sex!" I looked between her and Train. He was just glaring at Wiley, and seemed a bit pissed. Good, this tongue lashing is surprisingly tame compared to what I'm guessing Wiley's thinking up.

"I don't care! Vampire asshole who can't even keep an eye on his own mate and unborn child! And speaking of which, you let that go too! Having your first child is a special moment, guess who's not going to be seeing that and winning 'Daddy of the Year'? Idiot..."

I saw Train glare at Wiley before he softened his gaze and looked down to his hands. "I guess I won't be." He got up and laid down on the other couch with his back turned to us. The silence almost deafening.


	24. We Go To War

**XXIV: We Go To War**

Cait: And here we are! Next chapter already!

Train: YAY!

Disclaimer: We don't own Black Cat. Lynelle is (c) to BlackCatTrain. Wiley and Yabi are (c) to me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Wiley's POV-

I couldn't believe this! Train and Lynelle had been through so much and I had gone through so much in order to make sure that they were together, and now! Now Train was with some stupid bitch from a previous life, Lynelle was pregnant with Train's child and stuck in Heaven, and I was without my friend. This wasn't NOT fucking okay!

"I'm leaving," I said. I grabbed my coat, not that I needed it, and started for the door. I felt two different sets of eyes on my back. One I knew was Jenos' and the other was that woman's. The other two people were doing their best not to stare at me and start me off again. They were lucky they were innocent in this, otherwise they would be on the receiving end of my anger just as much as Train and the bimbo ho who was sitting in my living room.

"Wiley, wait," Jenos said. Footsteps told me he was coming toward me. I wouldn't lash out at him, he was innocent in this as well. "Where are you going?" I knew that Jenos was worried about losing me.

"I'm going to have a little chat with someone I know who might be able to help. Unfortunately, it means going alone because no one else is welcome." I saw the pain in Jenos' eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry, I will come back. I would never leave you," I put my hand on Jenos' cheek and let it sit there for a moment. I knew the look in my eyes was something that normally I wouldn't show, but this was a special moment.

"You'd better," Jenos said. I laughed and turned away again. I left the apartment and trotted through the city. Being a full demon was a nice thing when I had places to go that were far away. My endurance was through the roof and I could run until the world stopped turning.

After an hour I found myself in the part of the city that I was looking for. I was in the slums. Where graffiti covered the walls from top to bottom, druggies were getting high and sharing needles on the corners, whores and sluts were strutting their wares and calling out to anyone that came onto the street, and among these people were other creatures of the darkness. Succubi, incubi, vampires, lower demons, and there were a few werewolves, they were all over. They all knew who I was. I was daughter of Hell, and they bowed down to me. I didn't acknowledge any of them. There was one person that I was here for and I only had eyes for him.

-Lynelle's POV-

I sat in my room and stared at a wall. Yabi was there with me, making sure that I was fine. She was an angel, as I was, there was no way that she would disobey God. She wasn't like me. I would do what I wanted, when I wanted, but Yabi was obviously not to that stage in her angel-hood.

"You don't have to stay here," I commented dryly. "I'm not going to kill myself or try to leave Heaven," I added.

"If you could kill yourself I think I would be quite impressed," Yabi commented. I let out an unladylike snort. She did have a point though. "He told me to stay here with you, and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, I'm worried."

"How can you be worried, you don't even know me," I snapped. Yabi didn't flinch. Instead she preened her wings, like she didn't care. There was something more about this angel. It would take a special angel in order for God to allow her to watch over me.

"I'm worried because you are a woman," Yabi said. "You're pregnant and just opted to allow your lover, your true love, to go off with another woman. Forgive me if I think that you need someone here right now. Even though I am an angel, I doubt that I would have given him up." I stared at Yabi, I knew that she was being honest with me.

"I see," I said. There was nothing else to say. Being pregnant in Heaven was something that was bound to get around. I didn't want to deal with annoying angels pestering me about what it was like to feel a baby growing in my stomach. I was sure that God wouldn't allow them to know that it was a vampire's child.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Yabi asked. I shook my head, I wasn't in the mood to eat. "Well too bad," Yabi added. She clapped her hands in front of her. An entire table of food appeared in front of her. I widened my eyes. I knew what she was! "Ah, now it clicks," Yabi laughed.

"Archangel," I whispered.

-Train's POV-

I knew that Wiley had left, but I also knew that everyone was staring at me. Jenos had left the room, I didn't smell him near. Sven was scanning through the paper again, I heard the rustling of the paper. There was the occasional page turning from Eve, and Saya was just sitting down. Deciding that I wasn't going to leave Saya alone I sat up on the couch and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for Wiley," I said. Saya shrugged. "Wiley went through a lot to make sure that Lynn and I were together. I bet she feels like everything was thrown back in her face. She's not really angry at you, she's angry at me for letting Lynn do this."

"You don't have to explain it all to me, " Saya said. She was wrong, I did. She had to know everything that Lynelle and I went through in order for her to know what Lynelle had given up in order for us to be together. I stilled loved Saya, there was no denying that, but I also loved Lynelle. Lynelle was a light in my light, just like Saya was, and right now I knew that I wasn't able to choose between them. Lynelle had made that choice for me.

"Yes, I do," I told her. "Let's go to the guest bedroom." I stood up and led the way. Saya was right behind me the entire way. Sven and Eve had the grace not to look up, but I knew that when we walked by Jenos' bedroom he would watch. Let them, it didn't matter anymore. I closed the bedroom door behind Saya and she sat down on the bed. I took a chair and took a deep breath.

"Train, take your time," Saya said. If I took my time I didn't think that I would actually tell her anything.

"I became a vampire in order to protect Lynelle. I gave up my humanity for her, without even thinking about it. Lynelle killed two men, without hesitation or mercy, and betrayed what she was for me. We've been through so much together, and I love her. I love you too, and I've missed you. Creed is dead and it's like his death brought you back, but at the same time, I've lost something to him once again. I've lost Lynelle. At this point in my life I can't choose between the two of you, and neither of you can ask me to," I whispered.

"Train, I would never ask you to choose between her or me," Saya said. "I was killed and taken away, that's what He had written for me. I was happy just to see you again."

"I know," I said. "I think we should leave. Until Wiley calms down at least," I added. "I'm afraid of what she might do. Not to you, to me," Train added. "I can't die, like you can. She could torture me for days or even years. Time has no meaning to Wiley. Not as the daughter of the devil." Saya blinked at that. I guess it wasn't a widely known fact who exactly Wiley was.

"Where do you purpose we go?" Saya asked. I locked eyes with her and smiled slightly.

"To the same place where we met," I answered. "I own it."

"Alright," Saya said. I knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to go there, but it was the only place that we had to go.

"We'll go tomorrow night." Saya nodded her head and we stayed in the bedroom, at least no one could stare at us.

-Wiley's POV-

I threw open the Gates of Hell and strode through to the Palace where my father would be. There were entrance to Hell in every city. All you had to do was look hard enough. My father didn't like to be kept out of places, and mostly they were there to make sure that my father could drag me back when I did something he didn't like. He never did it, and I never came of my own volition. No doubt my father was in a frenzy.

"Father!" I exclaimed happily as I waltzed into the throne room where he was sitting. I felt my human form melting away to be replaced with my true form. My skin was the same pasty white, my eyes glowed and my fangs lengthened. I grew dark, bat-like wings from my back and my hair lengthened to reach the floor. My ears grew sharp points and I grinned at my father. My teeth had changed, they were all pointed now and spread farther apart so that they fit together nicely so that I could close my mouth.

"Daughter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" my father asked me. He was wearing one of his favorite forms. It was how the humans pictures him with long horns, red skin, cloven hooves, and yellow eyes. I knew his true form, but unlike me, he did not have to wear it. Hell was his domain. As I had not been admitted properly to a throne I had to take on my true shape. The King of Lies did not like being Lied to.

"I would like to ask you something," I answered. My father raised an eyebrow at me. "I ask you for the power of the throne of Hell. I wish to be admitted as the Princess of Hell."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted. I knew that it was stupid to snap at the Devil, but I didn't care. He couldn't kill me. Torture me for centuries, yes, but I didn't care. Pain was something all demons knew was in their future. My father used his Power to throw me across the room. Pain sliced through my back and then ended in my stomach. I looked down, I was impaled on a pillar that had been decorated with spikes. The pain didn't bother me.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner!" My father hissed. I smile a bloody smile at my father.

"Forgive me, O, king of Hell. I wish to be the crowned Princess in order to do something incredibly stupid. I wish to take something from my past from Hell and into the world above. Will you do what I ask?"

"Tell me the name that you were given at your original birth," the Devil ordered me.

"I was named for my mother, Lilith, she who was exiled from Heaven because she would not accept His orders. She came down to Hell in order to give birth to all the demons and creatures that plagued mankind, and it is from her that I was born. Her first, and her only daughter." My father smiled at me. Lilith had long ago been banished from the entire world, she was in limbo, where she would stay.

"Very well, Lilith, you are hereby the Crowned Princess of Hell. You may do as you see fit." I pushed myself off the pillar and bowed to my father. I felt the crown already forming on my head. It would appear on my human form as well.

"Thank you, Father," I said and bowed deeper.

"Cerberus," I called into the darkness. Three large dogs appeared from the darkness, all three of them were the size of a full sized pick up. "Be waiting for me, I'll be back and then you can have some fun, doesn't that sound nice?" I asked. The three dogs roared in pleasure and then ran head first into each other. The three dogs shifted into one dog with three heads that was the size of a house. "I'll take my leave father, there are a few things that need to be done before I take Cerberus." My father waved me away and I took my leave. The trip from Hell was over in the blink of an eye. I was standing in my living room. Sven had dozed off and Eve was reading with her back to me. I walked from the living room and into my bedroom.

"Wiley!" Jenos exclaimed. "Why do you have a crown on your head?"

"Jenos, you trust me, yes?" I asked. It was imperative that he say yes.

"Of course I do," Jenos answered immediately.

"Good. You need to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Renounce the Throne of the Royalty of Earth," I ordered. Jenos looked confused for a moment.

"I don't know how," he answered.

"I, Princess Lilith of Hell, ask you, Jenos of Earth, do you wish to no longer be of Earth?"

"Yes," Jenos answered.

"Then I hereby announce you of Hell, as my Intended. Jenos of Earth, you are now Jenos of Hell. You are granted the power to travel to Hell, and are given my immunity. You will live as long as I do and you will be with me always." I set my hand on Jenos' chest and funneled power into him. As the crowned Princess I had so much power it was dizzying. Jenos was now a part of me, a part of Hell. I kissed him and smiled at him.

"What are you planning?" Jenos asked.

"Something incredibly stupid," I answered with a laugh. "Go to Hell and wait for me there. Someone will take you to my room and I will be there soon." I left Jenos then and went into the room across the hall. Train was sleeping and Saya was in the shower. All the better, I needed Train alone. "As Princess of Hell, I command you to wake," I ordered. Train's eyes snapped open.

"Wiley?" Train asked. I nodded my head. "You have a crown," Train commented. "What time is it?"

"It's still daylight," I answered. "I revoke your status as denizen of Hell," I reached into Train's chest and pulled out the darkness inside of him. Train screamed in pain as I ripped it out of him. "All of your line will be as human as you now are." Train panted as he tried to catch his breath. The pain was no doubt immense.

"What the hell are you doing?" Train asked. His hand was on his chest as he glared at me. I took his darkness into my own body and smiled at him.

"Something incredibly stupid," I answered. "Your child is as human as you are. Don't worry, you still have you strength and speed, though it will cost you more to use them. You no longer have claws, you do not have to drink blood in order to survive, and you owe no loyalty to me, should a war happen to start." I left Train then, before he could start pestering me with questions, the less he knew the better. Instead of going to Hell I went to Heaven. As royalty they had no right to bar me from entering. "I DEMAND TO SEE LYNELLE!" I screamed.

-Lynelle's POV-

I was eating as much food as I could manage as Yabi sat and made sure that I was eating. I wasn't going to admit this to her, but I had been starving. I didn't feel like eating, but it actually calmed my nerves. I knew that before long I would be eating even more because of the baby.

Yabi went completely still. Her blue eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly agape. I pulled myself away from the food and stared at her. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. If something could make an archangel go still like that, I probably didn't want to know what it was.

"What is it?" I asked. I knew I probably didn't want to know, but I was curious.

"The Devil has just named Lilith as Crowned Princess of Hell," Yabi answered me. She was now on her feet and pacing. Her wings were shivering, but I wasn't sure why. It could either be worry, anticipation, or fear. I had no idea. There was something about that statement that was bothering me, the name Lilith, it sounded familiar.

"What's the big deal with that?" I asked. Before Yabi could answer me, pain laced through my stomach. I cried out and collapsed onto the floor. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I couldn't get any breath. The pain subsided after a moment, but I knew that something had changed. The vampire half of the child was gone.

"What happened, Lynelle?" Yabi asked.

"The baby," I said as I got my breath back. "It's no longer half vampire," I got to my feet and then sat down. I felt suddenly tired, I just wanted to sleep.

"I DEMAND TO SEE LYNELLE!" My name had been screamed so loud that I heard it here. I also knew the voice. Regardless of the fact that I was exhausted I got to my feet and ran from the room. Wiley was here! Yabi was behind me the entire way, and I quickly found Wiley.

"Wiley!" I exclaimed. I started to run over to give my friend a hug, but an iron hard grip clamped around my arm. I saw Yabi's hand on her sword hilt and the other on my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Princess Lilith," Yabi said with a bow of her head.

"Hello, Raziel," Wiley said with a head bow of her own.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Chosen One Lynelle," Wiley started. "Let me introduce myself. I am Princess Lilith, or Wiley, Crowned Princess of Hell, and I have come to speak with you. I have come to tell you that your lover, Train is no longer a denizen of Hell, he is as human as his altered physiology allows and so is your unborn child. Your child is unharmed. Now, I would like to speak to Raziel." Wiley turned her gaze from me and onto Raziel, who was Yabi.

"Lilith, are you named after the first wife of Adam, the myth?" Raziel asked. Wiley grinned then, it was a cruel grin, but it answered the question.

"Yes," Wiley answered. "I am the First Daughter of Lilith, she who was banished. I have only recently come into my rightful station and I have taken Jenos into Hell. He gave his position up freely." Raziel glared.

"You have no idea how to love, I find that hard to believe," Raziel said.

"Haha, I have not always been as I am now. For the longest time I was only half, and then I was whole, and then my core was stolen, I took it back, and now I have come into my station. My father has given me leave to do anything that I wish. I'm afraid that my wish is to go to war." My eyes widened.

"Wiley! What are you thinking! A war between Heaven and Hell would devastate the human race! Destroy Earth!" I exclaimed. Wiley had changed, but somehow I knew that there was more to this. What was she planning?" I felt a brush against my mind, it was gentle and kind, I knew that it was Wiley.

Lynelle, I'm doing this so you and Train can be together. Jenos is part of Hell now, and I have no doubts that I won't live through this, neither will Jenos. However I will be back, the First Daughter cannot be killed, permanently, save for by one, and that one is Lilith, my mother. I have made it so that though we are on opposite sides, Jenos and I will come back. Do you trust me?

I knew Wiley had a plan. Her eyes weren't on me, and she and Yabi were still talking back and forth, no doubt throwing barbed words back and forth. Yes. I answered.

"I formally declare war on Heaven. I will see you on the battle field. Hope that I do not meet you, Raziel. I will show no quarter, and I will win." Wiley disappeared, leaving Yabi brooding and me waiting. Whatever Wiley's plan was, I trusted her. We would be friends again soon enough, I just had to wait.


	25. What Goes Around Comes Around

**XXV: What Goes Around Comes Around**

Train: Everyone happy I didn't wait a year again before updating? Cuz I sure am! X3.

Cait: Yes well, if I didn't hold chappys hostage from you then you wouldn't ever get this done. Ha!

Train: Yes well, you better work on the next chappy of Faith to the Dark soon... I'm anxious to know what happens!

Cait: Mmm... maybe but first I'm taking a break. So get your ass in gear and I might just start on it for you.

Train: Why did I just _have_ to get a Yami that was a slave driver? And an Aibou that picks fights?

Trish: Because you love us?

Train: Okay true... and now without further stalling, here's the next chappy to Chaos Meets Love! Enjoy the twists and turns! (cackles evilly)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Saya's POV-

I sighed as we finally made it to where me and Train first met. We decided to leave as soon as Wiley had done something to Train, which I'm guessing from the way they were talking, she had taken the vampire part of him away. He was a human.

Speaking of Wiley... the nerve of her! I puffed out my cheeks in anger. She had insulted me saying I was a whore... And me and Train did not have sex! We were catching up on the things he's been up to in this life. But now that I think about it, this is almost like last time. Train had gotten himself joined with some kind of organization, Assassination Society.

I sighed again, but in annoyance. Stupid organizations, stupid Creed, stupid... everything! Train didn't deserve to have all this thrown into his face. He's great guy and it just seems as though his old nickname is being a bitch as karma usually is...

What a day this is turning out to be...

-Lynn's POV-

Okay so Wiley's the Princess of Hell and Jenos is her husband? Train's no longer a vampire and he's probably gonna be okay because Saya's with him... doing what? Then there's Yabi... I look over to where she was making something for me to eat. An archangel who apparently knows Wiley very well...

I clutch my head as there's too many thoughts, one big jumbled mess. Everything tumbling into everything and it's so chaotic. Then it all stops as I just think of Train. Not who he's with or what he is, just him as a whole and my love for him. I then pulled my hands away and started to laugh. Chaos meets love, how very ironic!

I could feel Yabi's stare at me as I laughed. She walked over to me as I calmed down from my laughter. "And just what is so funny? You sound like a crazy person when you laugh randomly like that." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she said this.

I smirked. "Yes, but you look like a crazy person 24/7! So it works out!" I grinned as she blushed and squealed at me as I ran around the house while she was chasing me. I ducked as a boot came flying my way. "Noooooo! My boot!" I yelled mockingly. "You can't use my own boot against me!" I ducked again as the matching one was thrown my way. "Haha! You missed and will never catch me!"

"Get back here you crazy person! I outta send you to the loony bin!" She yelled back happily. And I squealed at the almost serious tone to it. I could just sense the evil grin appearing on her face as she heard the sound. "Ah-ha! I knew it was true! Don't try to deny it from me!" I ducked around a corner and waited till she appeared and stepped my foot out. She tripped and I smiled with glee as I ran through the house, ah wait it's a mansion.

"Try and catch me!" I chirped while grinning. I slid down the railing of the staircase and jumped off when I reached the bottom. "I'm down here!" I sang as I began running again. My boots appeared as they were once again thrown my way. "Nooooooo! My boots again! Damn it Yabi, get your own!" I whined as I heard her cackle evilly.

"That's what you get when you try and trip me!" She replied as she picked up her pace from the sound of it. I darted away as I saw her rounding the corner of the hallway. "Get back here or Imma sick your boots on you, Crazy!" I laughed as she said this.

-Eve's POV-

I looked at Sven as he sighed and went for his cup of coffee. The ashtray next to it was full of cigarette butts. He looked like he was reading the newspaper as he reached up to his eye again. His pointer and middle finger slowly rubbed at the eye-patch over it as he sighed again. My magenta eyes caught something and I smiled.

"Sven." I said as I tried to get his attention. He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at me curiously. "Can we get some ice cream?" He looked out the window and chuckled quietly to himself. "Please? I've been good for a long time now. Please, please? Pretty please?" I asked, pouting lightly.

He laughed outright. "Alright, alright! Just stop looking so damn cute, Eve." He said as he patted my head affectionately. "Let's go get some ice cream." He put out his cigarette and finished his coffee while folding the newspaper.

We headed out the door and looked both ways before crossing the street. Then into the park archway following a small path that led to the ice cream truck I spotted before. I laughed happily and dragged Sven over. "Two vanilla cones please." He paid for them and gave me one.

I started licking at the cone vigorously. It's been a while since I've had any ice cream. I'm glad Sven decided to treat me to it today. I stopped for a second to smile at him before devouring my cone again. I heard him chuckle. Ah, this was a great life.

-Jenos' POV-

Wiley just told me what went on with her in heaven. She also told me what she did for Lynelle, not Train. Lynelle. I guess all this time Wiley's gotten so close to Lynelle, she thinks of her as family... that or she wants revenge for Lynelle because of what she did for Train...

Maybe a bit of both eh?

So, Train is no longer a vampire. Check. Lynelle's child, still growing inside her, is full human or half angel. Check. Wiley is the princess of Hell with me as he fiancee. Check. Wiley's going to war with Heaven because the angels and God fucked her over more than once... Check.

Keeping up with me so far? Good!

Oh hell. I'm enjoying this too much, eh? I shake my head as I watch Wiley pace back and forth. "Wiley, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to go wrong and we'll save all of our friends in no time."

"That's just it, Jenos. Lynelle might not want to be saved. She thinks she's doing it all for Train. Making it so he doesn't have to choose between his two loves. Ugh!" Wiley threw a vase a the opposing wall in her anger.

I got up and walked over to her to wrap my arms around her waist to try and calm her down. "We'll make it though this alright. Not one of our friends is going to get hurt, not if you can help it."

Wiley sighed and leaned her head against my chest. "I just... I don't want to lose her. Train is such an imbecile!"

I rubbed my hands against her back as she started crying.

-Train POV-

"I'll be right back." I heard Saya say. But before I could get a word in edge wise, she was gone. I groaned and lied back on the bed. This was not going well...

Well actually, I have a feeling Saya's going to do something incredibly stupid...

-Yabi's POV-

I sighed as I lost track of Lynelle. After throwing her boots at her she vanished. I've looked high and low for her, I can't find any freaking trace of her. Suddenly, I sensed a presence that was very familiar to me.

"Saya," I growled out, "where the heck are you! Saya!"

I then saw her dart up the stairs and down the hall. I was pissed off that she could think she could just come in here after what she did to Lynelle and Train. Breaking them apart like that... how despicable! I followed her and saw that she found Lynelle. But she was struggling to get out of the hold. I gasped and moved forward to capture Saya...

Why am I eating the carpet?

I picked myself up. Brushing myself off, I looked around the room. There was no trace of Saya had been there. Wait...

Where's Lynelle?

-Train's POV-

Sleepiness is how I felt when I felt Saya was back. But I also felt someone else. Who the hell did Saya bring with her? I got up and yawned before stretching and walking toward the bedroom. That's odd... I thought I fell asleep on the bed. I shrugged as I continued to walk, I'll think on it later. I opened the bedroom door. "Saya," I called. "Are you in here? I was wondering who-"

I was cut off by an inhumane scream coming from the other love of my life as Lynn's eye connected with mine. It was cut off as I saw Saya move to put her lips over Lynn's. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I slammed the bedroom door shut.

Okay, okay... there was no way Lynn was tied to the bed by her limbs, her arms and legs. Saya was just _not_ kissing Lynn. Lynn was _so_ not blushing. Okay, I opened the door back up and saw Lynn glaring at Saya for putting a gag on her, and Saya looked at me smiling.

"Train! Look what I brought home! Now all of us can live together! Isn't it great! And our little love is due to have your child, as you well know." Her smile grew wider as I could see the pure happiness on her face. "We'll all love each other!"

This was _so __**not**_ happening...


End file.
